Wandless - A Harry Potter Fanfic
by BrotherBook
Summary: Vincent Wong was a boy with no home. He wandered the streets of London hoping to find a place to belong. One day he's accidentally taken to a new world. One where magical creatures, flying cars and magic are just common day things. Follow Vincent as he searches for a place to belong. "..." "..." "WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS CAR FLYING!"
1. Prologue

"Hey old man, give us your money!"

"Do it fast and you won't get hurt!"

Two muggers surrounded an old man. It was clear why they targeted him with his luxurious robe. He had long flowing white hair and comfortably conducted himself. Anybody could tell that he came from a well-off family.

The old man just looked amused at the scene, as if everything happening before him was a joke.

"Please don't hurt an old fellow like me," he said giving a warm smile, "you young have a long life ahead of you, don't ruin it with this."

One of the muggers hesitated slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"We finish what we start, don't hesitate now!" his fellow mugger yelled, "Now go up there and-!"

Someone grabbed the man from behind trying to distract him.

"Old man get out here!"

The elder was surprised to see a young boy hanging on hard around the man's neck. He had dark brown hair and pale skin color. What made the boy stand out was his eyes. The boy had bright yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through the darkness. While the elder stood intrigued, the muggers' partner moved in and started beating the kid down.

The boy felt pain as the men were beating down on him, but he felt no regret. If the pain meant that the old man would getaway, then he could deal with it. Just as he was about to blackout from the pain, a bright flash of light knocked the two assailants back. They didn't get back up again.

The boy struggled to get up only to see the old man that he was trying to protect. The old man held a thin stick that had a ball of light at the tip. The boy blinked wondering if this was real before realizing the man was talking to him.

"Are you all right young man?" he asked

His voice was so soothing. When the boy heard it, he calmed down somewhat. He felt like everything was going to be alright.

He nodded, "Yes sir,"

"Good, now where are your parents?" the boy's eyes turned sad

"I was abandoned on the streets, I have no family," the elder just sighed and looked at the boy in pity.

"I can't take care of you," the boy just looked down making the elder sigh again, "but here's something that could perhaps be of use to you."

The old man waved his wand around and had two sheets of metal fly towards him. The boy then looked in amazement as the sheets started molding into two silver batons. The old man then removed the impurities in the metal before lending them to the boy who received it not knowing what to do with them.

"Along my travels, I met people that used weapons for both good and bad," he said, "These have no blade, no point, and no edge. I hope that you use them to protect yourself. I don't want a young boy like you to become a killer."

The boy looked at the two metal rods about the same size as a ruler and nodded towards the elder. At this point, he was still processing what was happening.

"I'm going to have to rewrite your memory of this event," the boy looked up in a panic, "don't worry, you have nothing to fear."

With how calming his voice was the boy felt like he could trust him. He looked at the two bodies beside him.

"They're not dead right?" he asked

"No, but they will have a massive headache in the morning and no memories about tonight," the old man smiled slightly before thinking, "He's a good kid, despite the beating they gave earlier he still cares about their well-being."

The old man pointed his wand at the boy's head. Before he could utter the spell however the boy looked up.

"What's your name sir?" he asked despite knowing he'll forget it

The old man thought for a bit before saying slowly, "Albus, Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore," the boy didn't want to forget the name, "my names Vincent, Vincent Wong. I'll see you, again right?"

"Only time can tell."

The last thing Vincent saw was a blinding flash of white before darkness took him. He woke up the next morning wounds healed and two metal sticks by his side.

...4 Years Later...

"Professor, are you reading the muggle's newspaper?"

Professor McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore and looked at his desk. She was intending to give Dumbledore the resume for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Candidates. The last one, Professor Quirrel suffered from the dark wizard Voldemort's possession. She still couldn't believe that three students stopped him from getting the philosopher's stone. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Oh Minerva," Dumbledore gave a smile to McGonagall, "remember that one incident four years ago when muggles tried to rob me."

"That would be something Rita would write about," McGonagall murmured, "Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time being mugged in an alleyway."

Dumbledore just gave a small chuckle, "there was a boy there that I saved."

"Vincent Wong, a foreigner," McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "you made him two metal sticks molded by you personally. What is this newspaper about him?"

Dumbledore chuckled a bit more and passed the newspaper to her. McGonagall looked at the headline and her eyes widened at the headline.

LONDON'S VIGILANTE STRIKES AGAIN

The picture showed a hooded figure jumping across buildings. It was too dark to see his face, but McGonagall did see two stick-like objects in his hands.

"The boy seems to be doing well." Dumbledore smiled, happy that he was hearing about the boy from four years ago.

"Doing well?! Dumbledore, he's out there fighting villains with nothing but two sticks, he will die!"

Dumbledore slightly winced under her barrage of comments while he was wondering how Vincent was doing at this moment.

...

"RON TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT!"

"BLOODY HELL HARRY, YOU DRIVE THEN!"

Vincent was watching with a blank expression at what was happening before him. It took a moment before he lost it with the bickering.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS CAR FLYING?!"

**...Authors Note...**

**Hey guys, I'm a new and aspiring writer here. I'm not even sure if Harry Potter is being read anymore, but I'm doing this just because I could. This story is also on Webnovel and Wattpad along with a few other stories if you guys want to check it out.**

**Thanks for reading my story, Hope to see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Trespasser

Chapter 1 - The Trespasser

"Get him!"

"Crap, crap, crap!"

A black hooded young boy raced across the rooftops of London as he ducked and weaved corners. Gunshots came from behind resulting in multiply sparks coming off around him.

"You'll pay for this Trespasser!"

The boy jumped off the rooftop grabbing onto a lamppost before sliding down to the ground. He took off running with the angry mob shouting curses at him.

"That was close," he thought before turning his hoodie inside out, turning it into a white one instead of a black one, he also took some dark blue contact lenses out of his eyes, "Damn drug dealers, all I did was burn a couple of tons of drugs, didn't have to frickin chase me this far."

The boy had shaggy dark brown hair and a lean build. Despite being young, anyone could tell that when he grew up he would become a handsome young man. What was most noticeable were his bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. As they were his most noticeable feature, he would wear contact lenses to conceal it.

"Oh well, think there's a bit of time before calling it a night," he said looking up at the stars before hearing the cries of a girl.

He sighed before turning his hoodie back to black and inserting his contact lenses.

...

"Please don't!" a girl with bright red hair begged as she cuddled up in an alleyway, "My father will be here soon!"

"Well daddy's not here kid, you're coming with me!" an older man said menacingly, "Oh you'll fetch a good price!"

Before he could say anything, an iron bar smashed into the man's head before falling to the floor and rolling back. The man staggered back as he looked at his attacker.

"Leave the girl alone," the boy said as he picked up his iron bar, "or give me a reason to beat the crap out of you, either way."

"You little runt, come here!" the man dashed forward aiming to tackle the boy to the ground using the weight difference.

The boy kicked off and ran straight at the man. Before colliding, he did a front flip over the man while striking the mans head with his iron pole. The man fell to the ground unconscious leaving the girl to look on stupefied.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" she looked up to see the boy standing over her and she crawled back slightly afraid.

The boy sighed before pulling his hood back and taking his contacts off. He looked at the girl who was staring at him, "Better?"

She looked up to see that the boy was barely older than her. What caught her attention were his golden eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"Are my eyes that scary?" he said tilting his head slightly

She turned her head to the side in embarrassment, "No, their not, just interesting."

The boy gave her a small smile as he held out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

She looked at his hand before taking it while blushing red furiously. Despite how dark it is, the boy still noticed and smiled slightly. The girl was probably at an age where she started taking interest in boys.

"So where do we go?" he asked while walking along the street

The girl kept her head low as she answered, "I, kind of snuck out on my own, but I do know someone at the Leaky Cauldron that could help me get back."

"I could say a whole hours worth of reasons why that was a stupid idea," the redhead winced slightly as she looked further down in shame, "but then again, that would be hypocritical of me."

She looked at the boy with interest as they kept walking, "What about your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"I'm sorry." she mentally kicked herself for even asking

"Don't be."

They walked in silence for a while, every now and then a car would drop by making them hide.

"Well we're here." she said as the Leaky Cauldron appeared before them, "thank you."

"No problem, stay safe," the boy was about to walk off before feeling a tug on his hoodie.

"Umm, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley, what's your name?

"Vincent Wong, well nice meeting you Ginny, see you around." Vincent gave a wave before disappearing into the night, leaving Ginny to look out curiously before entering the bar.

If Vincent waited a bit longer, he would have seen a green flash of light before smoke came out of the chimney.

...

"Hey Sister An!"

"Morning Vince, busy night?"

A woman in sisters clothing was currently watering flowers in front of an orphanage.

"Wasn't that bad, just some drug dealers. I saw a girl get attacked before saving and accompanying her back home." Vincent shrugged before helping the sister water plants.

Sister An runs an orphanage that was full of children who had similar conditions to Vincent. For Vince, she's a mother figure to him. She'll often offer him a meal or two a day whenever she could. Knowing that she's not in any financial trouble, Vincent helps lost kids find her orphanage. Even though it seems like Vincent is throwing a lot of work onto her, Sister An generally likes looking after the children like they were her own. What Vince didn't get was where she got her money, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"Vincent Wong, the Trespasser saving the damsel in distress," she gave a small giggle.

The Trespasser is a nickname giving to Vincent's alias as a vigilante. It seemed to fit him since he constantly stuck his nose into other peoples business.

"You know it's not like that Sister An," Vincent said with a small smile of his own, "I just do whatever I want to do, I'm no hero."

"Brother Wong!" Vincent turned around and saw a group of children coming up to him with big smiles on their faces, "Brother Wong, are you here to play with us?!"

The one who was speaking was a small girl of nine years called Nim. She was rescued by Vincent when her family tried to beat her for their own amusement. Vincent was around the area at the time and took her away to the orphanage. She was now under the legal protection of Sister An.

"Hey, you guys." Vincent gave each of them a hug with Nim being first in line, "Nim, I would like to stay and play with you guys, but I still have to prepare for tomorrow."

"You got a girlfriend?" Nim suddenly looked crestfallen to which Vincent gave her a pat on the head.

"Nah, just got some people who need a punch in the face," Vincent got smacked in the head by Sister An.

"Don't influence these kids Vince, I still don't think well of your nighttime activities!" She scolded him.

Vince rubbed his head while all the children hid behind him as best they can. They already know the terror that is known as scolding.

Sister An looked at the scene and sighed, "Kids, run along now, I need to talk to Vincent."

"OK!" all the kids ran back into the mansion.

"Come visit us again Brother Wong," Nim said giving a small hug before running away.

"She's quite fond of you." Sister An said with a smile

"Can't help that I'm too handsome." Sister An just rolled her eyes at his narcissistic remark

"So Sister An, will Dumbledore let me attend Hogwarts?" Vincent asked suddenly causing Sister An to put her hand to her forehead and sigh

"Vincent, in the entire history of wizards there has never been a muggle that has attended a wizard school," she explained, she pulled out a stick after confirming that no one except Vincent and her were around before waving it on some dead plants.

The once dead leaves started turning green again before looking nice and healthy. Vincent watched all that with his bright eyes.

"No matter how many times I see it, magic is amazing," Vincent said with a small smile

"However, while we're on that," Sister An glared at Vincent, "There has never been anyone who has become immune to the obliteration of their memories."

Vincent gave a dry laugh as he remembered that one night so long ago.

...

"Obliviate!" Dumbledore put his wand back into his pocket before strolling off.

"Albus Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked back at Vincent who's eyes were blank from the spell, regained their golden color.

"Um, Mister Dumbledore, my memories are still intact," Vincent looked confused before shaking his head side to side, he had a small headache that didn't last long.

"Did I make a mistake?" Dumbledore thought before aiming his wand at Vincent again, "Obliviate!"

Another flash of white light appeared and disappeared as Albus Dumbledore watched closely at the now glazed eyed boy closely.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as he saw the light come back to the boy's eyes.

"Interesting, it seems he self consciously used my name as a trigger word to recover his memories." Dumbledore thought as he stroked his beard, "how should I handle this?"

"Vincent," Vincent looked up to Dumbledore in curiosity, "You can't tell a single person about magic is that understood."

"Yes sir," Vincent nodded his head before looking sheepish, "but, is there a possibility I could be a wizard?"

Dumbledore looked slightly apologetic, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you don't have any talent of a wizard in you."

Vincent looked down slightly upset, but he expected it to some degree. He looked up at Dumbledore, "If I can't learn magic, then can I learn about wizards?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh as he scratched his beard, "I have a friend that runs an orphanage near here, you can visit her whenever you have had a question about our world. She will also monitor you to some degree as a guardian of sorts if you're OK with that."

"Sure!" Vincent nodded his head enthusiastically leaving Dumbledore to sigh as he thought about what he had just released by giving the boy this information.

They walked off into the night with Vincent carrying the two metal rods with him.

...

"Well, it's not like I could help it," Vincent gave small chuckle while Sister An just held her forehead and sighed, "I wish I could see Hogwarts someday."

"As a muggle, you have qualities and skills that wizards don't possess," Sister An said while still tending to her plants, "if it's you, then maybe you'll see it one day. That reminds me, Hogwarts students start school tomorrow."

"Well I'm heading back, I'll see you later Sister!" Vincent gave a wave as he ran before leaping up onto a wall. He then walked across it before jumping on a nearby roof and running off, leaving Sister An to sigh.

"There is a front gate," she muttered before levitating a broom towards her to which she caught. She then started sweeping up the pathway.

...

"Well, home sweet home,"

Vincent gave a wry smile as he walked through the ruined house. The house was abandoned since he was a mere boy. Ever since he found that out, he started using it as his home. He hadn't heard of any future renovations that could possibly affect the place in the future, which was amazing considering how old the place was. He suspected that Dumbledore or Sister An had a hand in that.

The home consisted of a single room with a clean bed, which was provided by Sister An at her insistence. A small drawer for his clothes was placed at the corner of the room while a doorway leading to the bathroom was situated at the other end. The plumbing surprisingly worked, although Vincent had to manually refill the water himself.

Vincent pulled out a map from under his bed before taking a seat on the floor. The map showed all of London, what stood out the most was the red crosses marked everywhere on it.

"Last night was the thirteenth one," he muttered as he crossed another place out, "I only have one more place to go to. It's an abandoned building next to King Cross station and the last known drug dealing place in London. Once it's taken out, it would take a long time before drug dealers can sell drugs again."

Despite being a vigilante, Vincent never took things outside the law apart from small arsonist attacks on the warehouse's holding drugs and trespassing. The way he usually works is by running around the rooftops at night and helping those being mugged and kidnapped in dark alleys if he's nearby. If discovers something like drug trading going on, he would usually give the police a call. If it was something that the police couldn't handle quick enough, then he would put a stop to the trades. He once came across a mob of kidnappers, to which he beat up one at a time. If he had waited for the police then they would have been long gone. While Vincent enjoys it, he knows he's just one person. He can't do everything alone.

This group that Vincent had been hunting down recently had an incredible reputation in the streets as the boss of all drug dealers in London. Most of the drugs circulating London had come from them. Vincent, overhearing this, resolved himself to take them down. In a few days, he had found and burnt down thirteen drug storage's and helped the police capture around ninety percent of the group. Now there was only one last place and the job would be done.

"Well, I've got to rest up." he said looking outside at the bright light shining through the windows, "Got a busy night tonight."

He threw off this hoodie and place them neatly on the dresser along with his two metal rods which he looked at with a small smile. He then jumped into bed trying his hardest to sleep through the day.

...

It was extremely late at midnight when Vincent made his way to King Cross station. He arrived at the abandoned building with a frown. He saw plenty of cars parked in front of it indicates that there were a lot of people in the building.

"Great, more people, yay," he muttered unenthusiastically before ringing a nearby payphone, "Hello police, yes, it's the vigilante here, the Trespasser? Yeah, it's me, so I found a place that has a lot of drugs and idiots for you to round up, think you guys can help? Hey, isn't it a civilian's right to call the police when it comes to these sorts of matters? It's in the abandoned building next to King Cross station."

Vincent hung up on the police before they could question him further. This is how most of his heists went, he would call the police to legally arrest the thugs since Vincent didn't have the authority.

Vincent looked up at the building before entering. The whole building had a few holes in the floor and the stair held up pretty well despite being badly cracked around the edges. It was around the fifth floor where he finally spotted a group of people laughing and drinking beer over a fire that they made in a metal bin. Vincent saw the drugs all stacked up in a corner with a person keeping watch.

"Why are you all celebrating?!" silence reigned over the group while Vincent watched curiously.

"That Trespasser has burnt all of our drugs, this is the last batch we've got!"

"So he must be the leader," Vincent thought as he watched all the men cower slightly to a well-built man.

He was bald and in a black tee-shirt. He was not the tallest, but he gave off a dangerous feeling that made Vincent feel danger.

"B-boss, the Trespasser won't dare to come here, look at all the men we've got!" one of the men spluttered out before a hand grabbed and threw him across the room. Vincent's eyes widened at the incredible show of strength that the man used.

"We have to move all this out by tonight, the fact that he knows all our locations till this point means that one of our men talked, if that's the case then he'll know about this place, understood?!"

"Yes, Sir!

"Crap, the police won't get here in time!" Vincent was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with all of them, but it looks like he would have no choice, "Well, here goes nothing."

...

"Hurry up you buffoons!" the muscled man was getting impatient seeing his crewmates not taking the job seriously. They were all lugging drugs into the cars outside.

"Hey, what happened to Jerry and Mike?" he asked noticing that one was missing

"Jerry went to take a leak sir,"

"Mike went to check something on the roof,"

"Useless goons," he muttered

As the night grew on, he knew that something was wrong. The moment one of the crewmates went off on his own, he would disappear and not return. Soon it was just him and four others.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" he said frustrated

The rest of the members were all huddled together with the boss as they realized that they were the only ones left. Even though they were slow, they still knew that something was very wrong.

"Everyone, guards up, we're not alone!" the boss readied his pistol and looked around with his flashlight, the other members did the same.

One of the members walked towards the staircase when something dropped from the ceiling hole. He yelled and took a step back before shining his flashlight on the object. It turned out to be the unconscious form of a fellow goon.

"Guys over he-?!" an iron bar smashed into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Mathew, what happened?!" the boss came to the unconscious form of the goon.

He frowned before hearing the rest of his men shout in pain before a few gunshots resounded and then silence. He kept his awareness up and walked very slowly around each corner.

All of a sudden he felt a chill on his neck and managed to duck out of instinct. He felt the wind pass over his head before replying with a roundhouse which would have worked if the target was bigger. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the hooded figure.

"A kid?!" he thought incredulously before the figure dashed straight at him, an iron bar in each hand.

...

"He's strong," Vincent thought as the man dodged another strike, "he's stronger than me, but I'm faster!"

Vincent struck at the man's legs with his rods. The man managed to block one but not the other. When it connected with his knee cap, he cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

Vincent was about to knock him unconscious before having his eyes widen at the gun barrel at his face. He barely managed to block with his rods before being kicked in the stomach. With the man's strength, Vincent flew back across the ground before sliding to a kneeling position.

Vincent felt an intense pain in his stomach and knew that it would leave a nasty bruise. He forced himself to dodge behind a wall for cover as sparks went off right from where he just was.

"I never would have guessed that the Trespasser was just a kid!" the man called out, "what, playing hero wasn't enough for you?!"

Vincent sat there recovering whatever stamina he had. He grimaced slightly as he looked at his whereabouts. There was a window in front of him which he considered using as an escape route. He had a wall to his back and a doorway to his right which led to the man.

"It's nearly morning now," the man muttered as he tried to get up only to fall back on his bad leg, "you sure gave us a lot of trouble kid—"

He fell short as soon as he heard sirens go off in the distance. At that moment of distraction, Vincent threw a rod at the man's face. It connected with his jawbone with enough force to send his head back with a jerk. His eyes turned white as he fell down knocked out.

Vincent gasped for air hard. He exhausted himself completely taking out all of those gang members. The kick probably broke a couple of ribs, but apart from that, he was ok.

He made his way over to his rod which he picked up and placed in his homemade sheaths on the side of his pants.

"Well," Vincent coughed as he leaned against the door, "that could definitely have gone better."

He groaned as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Freeze, this is the police!"

Vincent didn't even spare them a glance as he ignored the pain and jumped through the window.

...

"He got away again!"

"Send some men to catch him."

"Roger that sir, let's move!"

Half of the police squad went after Vincent while the rest stayed behind to apprehend the gang members.

"Hey boss isn't this guy Frank Merlin, he had military training and was well known for upfront fights."

The leading officer inspected the unconscious bald man and made his judgment based on the surrounding.

"He was ambushed, the Trespasser must have taken advantage of the dim light. He also managed to take out his leg early on making the guy unable to move that well," the officer tapped on the indent on the man's chin, "he also had an insane accuracy when he threw whatever object at him, probably an iron bar or something. We already know he carries around two rods so he probably used those."

The younger officer looked in awe at his superior. He was amazed at the deductions he made with so little information.

"What does get me is that he must have made a mistake or misjudged something during the fight," the leading officer thought as he remembered Franks profile, the man was incredibly strong and well known for his quick response to attacks, "what exactly did he misjudge?"

...

Vincent was lying down on one of the benches near Kings Cross Station. He had switched to his white hoodie and had taken out his contact lenses. It's been a couple of hours which he used to rest.

"Sister Ann's going to give it to me now," he grumbled, "man this sucks."

It was now at nine O'clock. He had spent an entire night taking care of those dealers.

"Crap, the police," he mumbled as he spotted them coming down the street searching and questioning everyone and everything, "if they come to me then they'll notice my injury."

He spotted a car with the window open. He stared at it blankly.

"Well that's convenient," he muttered as he made sure that no one was looking before getting in the car, "seriously though, who leaves their window open?"

...

"ACHOO!" Mr. Weasley looked rather confused which was noticed by Mrs. Weasley.

"You getting a cold dear?" she asked worryingly

Mr. Weasley just waved it off, "I'm fine, but that's beside the point. Where's Ron and Harry, they should have crossed here by now?"

"They missed their train, I hope they're alright." Mrs. Weasley said worryingly

"They'll be fine, they wouldn't voluntarily get into trouble will they?"

...

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron

The only way to get on the Hogwarts Express was to get through an invisible barrier at platform nine and theatre quarters.

For whatever reason, the barrier wouldn't let them in.

"It's gone," said Ron sounding stunned, "the trains left."

"I think we better wait by the car," Harry said nervously as all the pedestrians were looking at them weirdly, "we're attracting too much aren't—"

"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming, "The car!"

"What about the car?"

"We could fly it to Hogwarts!"

Twenty-four hours later, people would tell Ron that this was the dumbest and most stupid thing he had ever thought of.

...

"Someone's coming in," thought Vincent as he heard the boot of the car open. He hid in the backseat under a mat hoping that they wouldn't pay enough attention.

He heard the back door open before closing. Whoever opened it must have put something in the back while rushing. He took a peek out and his eyes widened.

"No way," he saw a white owl in a cage just staring at him curiously

He remembered that Sister An has an owl as well. When he asked why it was because wizards use them as their main form of communication.

"Are these guys wizards?" he thought in excitement before looking at the driver's seat.

As soon as he saw two boys the same age he felt like something bad was going to happen, "Um, they don't seem to have a license with them."

...

"Ok, Harry off we go!"

Ron started up the car in their invisibility mode. They took off in the air a second later although it was a bit rough.

Harry was horrified at Ron's driving skills and he watched as Ron nearly crashed into Big Ben

"RON TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT!"

"BLOODY HELL HARRY, YOU DRIVE THEN!"

Vincent was watching with a blank expression at what was happening before him. It took a moment before he lost it with the bickering.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS CAR FLYING?!"

Silence came over the car as soon as Harry and Ron realized they weren't alone. They both turned around at the same time to see Vincent looking sheepish.

"Hi." Vincent gave a small wave before Ron had a horrified look on his face

"We're taking a muggle to Hogwarts," he said in disbelief as he turned back around to see where he was going, "we're taking a muggle to Hogwarts, oh man Harry, we are so done."

**... Authors note...**

**So how do you like it so far?**

**Please comment about what I've done well or what I haven't and any improvements I could make.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys again**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

"So, you guys are wizards, what's life like, can I pet your owl?"

Harry was sitting blank-faced while Ron was extremely pale as he drove the car to follow the Hogwarts Express. They both knew that bringing a muggle into the world of magic could incite an abnormal amount of trouble.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "if we push him off, no one will know."

"We can't do that Ron," Harry said horrified at the thought, "we're not murders,"

"Well, what do we do then!" Ron practically shouted the last part.

Harry sighed as he covered his head in his hands. This was not something they could fix on their own.

Vincent was busy observing Harry and Ron with curious eyes. Ron was half a head smaller than him with fuzzy red hair and freckles. He had a skinny body of sorts and an average face.

He then turned his attention to Harry. Although he was the same size as Ron, he was extremely skinny for a boy his age. He had messy black hair and goggle-like glasses. What was most noticeable was his lightning-like scar and bright green eyes. He actually had a handsome face in the making.

"So, what're your names?" Vincent asked for perhaps the eleventh time that flight.

He has been trying to get some answers, but both of the boys were stuck in their own thoughts.

"Harry Potter," Harry muttered

"Ron Weasley," Ron said just as unenthusiastic as Harry

"I'm Vincent, Vincent Wong,"

"A foreigner?" Harry asked curiously as he tried to forget his misery.

"Apparently I'm a half breed, part Chinese, part American," Vincent said with a smile knowing that someone was talking to him.

"Apparently?" Ron asked trying to take his mind off the negatives.

"Well that's what I was told by the orphanage before I ran away," said Vincent.

He managed to lock pick Hedwig's cage open. Hedwig hopped onto his lap and nuzzled into his palm making him smile.

"I'm sorry for asking," apologized Harry, "I don't have any parents as well."

Vincent was able to have a comfortable conversation with Harry. For Harry, he learned of Vincent's life growing up on the streets. He knew what it was like to have no parents and was someone that he knew his pain.

Harry talked about his own life. He lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin which sounded like a living hell to Vincent. Harry was constantly neglected, and it was only until last year when someone told him the truth that Harry was wizard, and that the Dark Lord known as Voldemort had killed Harry's parents as well as try to kill Harry himself. He failed, losing all his power and leaving a lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

From then on, Harry met Ron and a girl called Hermione. Together they were able to stop Voldemort from coming back to his full power.

Vincent noticed that Ron turned a deathly white while Harry had a slightly angry look on his face.

"It's a taboo to say you-know-who's name, the only ones who have the courage are Harry and the greatest Wizard of our time, Dumbledore," Ron explained when he saw Vincent's confused face

"Dumbledore?" Vincent thought of the old man who loved sherbet lemons, "that old man is that well regarded?"

"Hey, how did Hedwig get out?" Harry asked curiously, just noticing the white owl snuggling up to Vincent

"Hope you don't mind, I picked the lock," Vincent said pulling two small picks out of his shoe.

"Lock picking?" Harry thought as he once again looked Vincent up and down, "although he's not a wizard, he seems, strong?"

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts before nodding at Vincent, "It's cool, I've been meaning to let him spread his wings for a while now."

As if on cue, Hedwig flew out the car window and alongside them. They stayed like this until the sky started to get dark. That's when trouble hit.

...

"Umm, I don't know a lot about magic cars, but that doesn't sound good."

Vincent and Harry both looked at Ron for confirmation as they heard the car engine making creaking and wheezing sounds.

"It should be fine, I mean it never driven this far before." Ron tried his best not to look worried as he focused on where the train below them was going. His rat Scabbers kept making squeaking noises as if it was concerned at the danger, they were in.

"I think I see Hogwarts!" Harry said excitedly

Vincent looked out the window with great expectations and wasn't disappointed. The giant castle in the distant looked majestic under the moonlight. Each tower that made up the whole stood tall and proud. The giant lake that was underneath them looked so clean and clear to the point that Vincent thought he saw something move underneath.

"This is Hogwarts," he thought excitedly, "I'm really here!"

All of a sudden, the car started puffing smoke out of the engine, it proceeded to dip towards a giant looking tree.

"Ron, do something!" Harry yelled as he held on for dear life.

"Stop, you, stupid car!" Ron yelled as he continually smacked the dashboard with his wand, which was pointless.

Vincent just sat there looking at the two of them panicking. He let Hedwig fly out of the car just in case she got hurt.

CRASH!

The impact hurled Harry and Ron forward in their seats. Vincent, however, managed to jump out the window just at the time of impact. He grabbed on a branch using it to slow his momentum. He then jumped from one to another before doing a backflip to the ground.

Vincent winced in extreme pain as he held his stomach. The injury he took earlier that day hasn't healed and him doing that stunt definitely didn't help. He could still feel his cracked ribs and couldn't help but let out a small grunt.

Harry saw all of this and his eyes widened with astonishment at Vincent's skill. He then turned to Ron who sat there frozen in his seat.

"Harry, my wand broke," he showed Harry the wand which would have been snapped in two, if not for a piece barely holding it together," Mom's going to murder me,"

"Uh, don't worry, I'm sure we could get that fixed," Harry said, trying his best to sound optimistic.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Both Harry and Ron looked out to see Vincent sitting on the ground. He held a hand to his stomach in obvious pain.

Right before Harry or Ron could say anything, the tree branches started moving. Vincent watched in half amazement and half horror as he watched Harry and Ron get bombarded by the tree branches. The car eventually got out of the branches before drying out of the range of the tree.

Next second the car opened all the doors ejecting everything inside. Their luggage and themselves. The two boys landed on the ground with their luggage around them. They watched as the car made off.

"No!" Ron shouted in panic, "come back, dads going to kill me otherwise!"

"If I was that car, I'd probably be fed up as well," Vincent said to Harry as they watched Ron try to 'convince' the car to come back.

"Barriers locked, wand broken now we crash into the only tree that's willing to hit back, our day sucks!" Ron complained as he carried his luggage alongside Harry and Vincent.

"Maybe flying a car to school wasn't the best idea," Vincent muttered as he tried to not grimace in pain which didn't go unnoticed.

"Dude are you alright?" Ron asked in concern as he saw how bad Vincent was sweating, "was it the landing?"

"It's not your fault Ron," Vincent has a smile, "I was in a fight earlier this morning, dude broke a few ribs of mine."

"A few ribs?!" Ron and Harry looked at each other in alarm, "we'll get you to the school's nurse, she'll fix you up in no time."

Vincent felt grateful towards the two boys, despite having just met they treated him as a friend. Vincent never had a proper friend before, so this was something new to him.

"Thanks, guys,"

...

"I wonder if we missed dinner?" Harry asked

"Hope not," Ron said as they climbed the stairs, "maybe we can sneak in, you holding up alright Vince?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Vincent said as they continued climbing the stairs before reaching an enormous door.

Vincent was busy admiring the door while Harry and Ron both took a peek inside.

"Looks like we missed the sorting, wonder if Ginny's in Gryffindor, also where's Snape?"

"Ginny?" Vincent thought weirdly as he remembered the redhead, he compared her to Ron and found their hair similar, "siblings?"

"Maybe he quit!" Harry said excitedly

"Maybe he's standing right behind you."

They all turned around with both Ron and Harry jumping slightly. Vincent observed the man in front of him. Snape was a tall lean man with long black hair that ran down from all sides except his front. He had pitch-black eyes and sallow like skin accompanied by a hook-like nose. Coupled with his black robes he looked like...

"You have vampire teachers as well?" Vincent asked curiously

Despite how serious the situation was, Harry and Ron laughed silently into their sleeves while Snape looked like he was going to burst a vein.

"Hey, hey you alright mister vampire?" Vincent just waved his hand in front of Snape's face, "Your veins are popping out, you're not out of blood or anything right, well I only saw that type of face on a guy who was constipated."

At this point, Harry and Ron were trying to keep a neutral face but they were dying on the inside with laughter causing their mouths to twitch.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared at Vincent who just stood there confused, "now you will all follow me!"

With that, he turned around and started walking away. Vincent looked back and saw the two boys with twitching smiles come to follow. Ron gave Vincent a pat.

"No matter how bad things get today, that was worth it."

Vincent looked confused before following them, thinking about what he did wrong.

...

"So," Snape looked at the three boys, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it—"

"Silence," said Snape coldly, "What did you do with the car?"

"It ran away sir," Vincent spoke up, "or drove away?"

Snape's eye twitched as he gave Vincent the evil look which was ignored by said person. Vincent was too busy admiring Snape's office full of floating jars with questionable contents in them. Snape took a deep breath as he turned back to Harry and Ron.

"You were seen!" Snape showed them a newspaper titled, Evening Prophet, "a total of six muggles, saw your little stunt. Your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, right Weasley? Dear, dear, his own son."

Snape smiles at Ron's pale face while Harry looked absolutely ashamed of what their actions had done for Ron's dad's career.

"I noticed in my search of the park, that considerable damage had been done to the Whomping Willow." Snape went on

"Whomping Willow?" Vincent thought, "Sounds fitting."

"The tree did more damage to us then we—" Ron began

"Silence!" snapped Snape, "and your last offense is him!"

He pointed straight at Vincent who didn't really seem fazed by it.

"Bringing a muggle into the wizarding world without consent is a violation of the law." Snape stated coldly, "I don't have the authority to expel or punish you, so I'll fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

Harry and Ron both looked extremely pale while Vincent tried to comfort the two of them.

"You guys will be fine," he said, "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't punish you guys too harshly."

"Thanks for the optimism man," Ron said dejectedly, "you're from a different world, so you wouldn't know a lot on how things work here."

Vincent just scratched his head in annoyance looking at the two depressed boys.

"Wait, how do you know Dumbledore's here?" Harry asked

Harry did remember mentioning Dumbledore, however, he did not mention he was the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Just before Vincent could answer, the door opened entering Snape and an elderly woman who looked extremely angry. She scanned both Harry and Ron before her eyes landed on Vincent's. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock as she saw the two rods sheathed on the sides of his waist. She then recovered her composure before staring angrily at Harry and Ron.

"Explain." despite her not yelling, those words held incredible power over them.

Ron launched into the full story, starting with how he and Harry got stuck at the barrier.

"— so, we had no choice, Professor McGonagall, we couldn't get on the train and Vincent," he looked at Vincent who scratched his head embarrassed, "was trying to hide and got caught up in our mess."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl?! I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry

"I—I didn't think—"

"And that," McGonagall said bluntly, "is the problem."

A knock came on the door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood a wizened old man with long flowing white hair, the strongest wizard of all time, Dumbledore.

Vincent's eyes started watering up slightly, it's been so long since had seen the old man. Dumbledore spotted Vincent as well making his eyes widen in surprise before giving a quick nod. Vincent didn't feel to put off by the lack of attention, they could catch up later.

Dumbledore started straight at Harry and Ron in silence for a long time before talking, "Please explain why you did this."

As Harry explained the story, Vincent was observing the old man. He looked no different than he did all those years ago. Dumbledore was still the kind old man that helped him become the person he was today.

"We'll go get our stuff," said Ron, feeling hopeless

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall

"We're being expelled right?" Ron stayed as if it was obvious

Vincent looked at Dumbledore, if he knew Dumbledore, they would not do something so drastic to his students.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, causing Harry and Ron to have hopeful expressions, "but I must impress on the things you've done. You both have done something extremely serious so there will be punishment. I will also be writing to both of your families tonight. Do this again and I might have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked extremely depressed and tried to reason with Dumbledore, "But Professor Dumbledore, even excluding the damage and offenses they've caused, they still brought a muggle into our world, hence breaking a major law."

"That's where your mistaken Severus." Dumbledore finally smiled that evening, "it wasn't them that had introduced him to this world, but me. It's been a while, how are you, Vincent?"

Everyone, except McGonagall who already knew, stared at Vincent in shock. Vincent tried to stand up but fell down due to the pain. Dumbledore and McGonagall both frowned at this.

"Hey mister, yeah I'm doing well," Vincent gave a small smile, "got a lemon sherbet on you?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he took out a wrapped piece of candy and handed it to Vincent who popped in his mouth, "It's been five years and you still think I keep those around."

"Chocolate, really?" Vincent made a face before both he and Dumbledore started laughing together leaving everyone else in the room to look in confusion.

"Professor McGonagall, I'll leave these two in your care, I'll take Mr. Wong to Madam Promfey for treatment."

"Yes Professor." McGonagall nodded

Dumbledore lifted the chair Vincent was sitting on with magic before escorting him out of the office.

Snape gave a snort as he followed suit leaving only Harry, Ron and McGonagall in the office.

...

"Professor, who is Vincent?" Harry asked curiously

He had never seen anyone act so natural around Dumbledore Blake that before.

"Have you heard of London's vigilante?" McGonagall asked

"You mean the Trespasser?" Harry asked remembering it was mentioned on the news.

He remembered his uncle saying how stupid it was fighting crime without the authority. Harry, however, was at an age where he was inspired by heroes. So, when he heard of the Trespasser, he felt inspired to help others as well.

"I think I've seen him on the newspaper, Ginny was reading it yesterday morning," Ron said remembering Ginny, in particular, taking an interest in it for some reason

"Vincent Wong is The Trespasser." McGonagall dropped the bomb like news like it was nothing.

Harry and Ron both sat there in silence for a long time processing the information before standing up in shock.

"WHAT?!"

...

"Can you send Sister An a letter telling her I'm alright?"

Vincent was in the hospital wing with the nurse Madam Promfey who was busy healing his wounds, and Dumbledore who was standing off to the side.

"Don't worry, I sent one as soon as we arrived," Dumbledore smiled gently, "funny how things work right Madam Pomfrey?"

She huffed in annoyance, "Don't ask me, I don't know what he's been through, but you probably had some part in it."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly nervously as it was indeed him that played a part in Vincent becoming the Trespasser.

"So, you sending me back to London?" Vincent's voice turned serious with a hint of sadness

Since he first discovered magic, he had always wanted to go to Hogwarts to learn about the world of magic. He had finally touched upon the starting line of his dream and was reluctant to go home. If Dumbledore asked, he would indeed go back home since he didn't want to cause the old man trouble.

"Which do you prefer?" Dumbledore said after some thought

Vincent looked straight at him while Madam Pomfrey, who just finished up, sat to the side watching the two.

"I want to stay and explore this world," Vincent said seriously

They both stayed there in silence as they looked at each other. Dumbledore finally sighed and gave Vincent a smile.

"You've constantly been sending me messages through Sister An for some time now," Vincent gave a wry smile as Dumbledore continued, "since you seem to truly want to be here, then perhaps I can bend the rules."

Vincent looked stunned for a moment before jumping out of bed and giving Dumbledore a hug. Both he and Madam Promfey were startled before having giving heart-warming smiles to the boy. With what he does and how he acts, it's easy to forget that Vincent is only a twelve-year-old boy who lived on his own for the majority of his life. Dumbledore and Sister An were the two most important people in his life as of now.

...

"How the hell does anyone find their way around here?" Vincent thought as he wandered the corridors of Hogwarts.

If it wasn't for the map that Dumbledore gave him and the live pictures, that Vincent was fascinated by, he would have been running around in circles forever.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

He turned around to see a brown bushy-haired girl with dark brown eyes. Vincent stared at her for a bit making the girl nervous.

"Cat."

The girl looked confused, "excuse me what?"

"You look like a cute cat."

Vincent then realized what he said as the girl went as red as a tomato.

"Wait!" he said in a panic, "sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I was just stunned by your appearance!"

"Hm, ok," the girl nodded her head quickly, "I'm Hermione Granger, can I ask who you are and what year you're in?"

"I'm Vincent Wong," Vincent said, "I'm not in any year."

"Oh, so you're a first-year?" she asked confused

From what she could see, Vincent was the same age as her.

"Well, that's complicated," he said scratching the side of his face, "I'm a muggle that got dragged here by a redhead and a boy in glasses."

"Wait really?! You're the muggle that Ron and Harry brought?! Did they really fly to Hogwarts in a car?! Are those two expelled?!" Hermione's eyes went wide, "No muggle has ever attended Hogwarts before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Vincent thought before answering, "Yes I'm the muggle they brought, yes they flew a car and no they're not expelled."

"Phew, thank goodness," Hermione gave a sigh of relief

"Oh, that's right, do you know where the Gryffindor Tower is?" he asked

"Oh, I was heading there just now, I was just looking for those two troublemakers," she said in a huff

"You really care about those two, don't you?" Vincent asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"They're the first friends I've ever had that stayed with me," Hermione said with a smile, "not many people make friends with a bookworm like me."

"Really, you seem to be more than just a bookworm to me you know," Hermione's head turned to look at Vincent who was still looking at the map, "although I've only just met you, I think you're a kind and caring person."

Hermione looked at Vincent who was making notes on the map, so he doesn't get lost in the future.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, "We just met, and I already feel like I can trust you,"

"No problem," Vincent gave her a smile that made her turn red again, not many girls were immune to his smile.

They soon found their way to a giant picture depicting a Fat Lady. In front of it stood Harry and Ron.

"There you guys are, you guys really flew a car?! I was afraid you guys got expelled?!"

"Hey Hermione, good to see you too," Ron said sarcastically before he saw Vincent, "Hey Vincent, you staying in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore made an exception."

"Neat, now we can be buddies," Ron said with a laugh while Harry smiled

"We're happy your here, your stomach alright?" Harry asked worryingly

"Yeah, that Madam Pomfrey is amazing!" Vincent said remembering how fast it took to heal.

Hermione was about to scold them again before Ron cut her off, "Skip the lecture, and tell us the password?"

"It's wattlebird, but that's not the point—"

The portrait opened to reveal the whole Gryffindor house still awake. Hands reached out to grab Harry and Ron leaving Vincent and Hermione to rush after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled a boy that Vincent would later learn his name was Lee Jordan, "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car into the Whomping Willow, people will be talking about that one for years—"

Many people rushed in to congratulate the two of them. They managed to push their way to the stairs that led to the dormitories.

"Night," the two of them waved as they headed up the stairs leaving Hermione to scowl at them.

"Vincent?"

Vincent turned around to see a certain redheaded girl.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted with a smile.

"It is you!" Her eyes turned round in shock, "why are you here?"

"Your brother accidentally dragged me here in his car," Ginny gave a horrified look at Vincent before apologizing.

"I'm sorry for my brothers' actions!"

"No need, I've always wanted to see the world of magic so it's fine."

Both Hermione and Ginny looked confused. If Vincent was a muggle, how did he know of magic beforehand?

Before they could ask two pairs of hands lifted him up onto their shoulders. Vincent would later learn that these two twins were Ron's brothers, Fred and George.

"Let's give it up for the first muggle in history to have attended Hogwarts!"

Vincent was helplessly shown around the common room like a trophy for a long half-hour before being able to head to bed.

"Night Hermione, night Ginny, see you tomorrow," they waved back as he made his way to the dormitories bed.

He picked an empty bed that seemed void of luggage before taking off his hoodie and laying it on the desk beside it. He took off his makeshift sheathes with his rods and placed them to the side as well before laying on the bed.

"I'm at Hogwarts," he said, thinking that it might be a dream

He had a full-on smile before falling to sleep.

...

"You're letting him stay?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore who was reading papers in his office.

"Yes, I mean there's really no reason why not?

"Dumbledore, I feel like accepting a muggle in our school could upset the Ministry greatly."

Dumbledore just chuckled as he took out a small crystal orb out of his desk, "Destiny is a strange thing Minerva, no matter how much you try to avoid it, it will find some way to influence our lives."

"Dumbledore is that?"

"It's a prophecy, not of Harry, but of another that can destroy or save both the wizarding and muggle world."

McGonagall stared wide-eyed as the orb started whispering words. It sounded like a possessed woman.

A boy born of one world

A boy influenced by the other

One choice to save and one choice to destroy

The dark wizard rises, but shall only be equal to another

The Trespasser must face this adversary, or all is lost

The voice faded, leaving both Dumbledore and McGonagall to stare at the transparent orb.

"The orb is damaged," Dumbledore sighed, "we could only recover the last part."

"What does it mean?" McGonagall said in a shaky voice

"It means, that there is another adversary as dangerous as Voldemort," Dumbledore said grimly

**... Authors note...**

**So, two chapters in a row. Don't expect this to be a daily thing. I just had a sudden inspiration.**

**So how do you like it so far?**

**Please comment on what I've done well or what I haven't and any improvements I could make.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys again**


	4. Chapter 3 - Loud Letters, Terrible Teach

Chapter 3 - Loud Letters, Terrible Teachers and Pixies

"What are you guys looking at?" Vincent asked curiously

It was breakfast time and the whole school was in the great hall. Four long tables were filled to the brim with students from different houses which Vincent learned later were, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

He also learned that it was at this time that a majority of students would receive mail.

Ron, however, was extremely pale as he looked at the letter sitting in front of him. Harry and Hermione were also present as was a couple of other students who were snickering at Ron's misfortune.

"It's a Howler," Ron said as he gingerly picked the letter up.

"You better open it, Ron," said a student named Neville just as nervous as Ron, "It'll be worse if you don't."

Both Vincent and Harry exchanged confused looks before looking at the petrified faces of Ron and Neville.

"What's a Howler?" asked Harry

Ron and Neville didn't answer as they both stared at the envelope which started smoking.

"Open it," Neville urged, "It'll all be over in a few minutes—"

Vincent took another spoonful of porridge as he watched Ron's resolved look as he tore open the envelope.

Vincent learned exactly why it was called a Howler. An enormous roar of sound filled the entire hall, shaking the very ground beneath his feet.

"—STEALING THE CAR, TAKING A MUGGLE TO HOGWARTS, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK OF YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THAT IT WAS GONE—"

Vincent was just sitting there munching on his toast, although the sound was deafening, breakfast came first. He assumed that the woman shouting was Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley. Ron however sunk so deep into his chair that all anyone could see was his redhead. Harry tried to look as if he didn't hear the incredibly loud noise on his side, but to no avail, as his eyes kept twitching. People throughout the hall turned silent as they listened in.

"— ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

And with that lovely note, the letter burst into flames leaving a pile of ashes on Ron's meal. The once silent hall had a few giggles before people started talking again.

Hermione closed her book before looking straight at Ron.

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron muttered darkly as his head hung low.

Harry just pushed his porridge away and looked incredibly guilty while Vincent was finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Ginny, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked curiously as she saw the redheaded girl reading a newspaper. It obviously was a muggle one with no moving pictures.

"No-nothing," she said, her face turning a bit red as she looked at Vincent who tilted his head in confusion.

"Come 'on, give it here," Ron tried to shake off his embarrassment while taking the newspaper from Ginny who tried taking it back but to no avail.

Harry, Hermione, and Vincent gathered around the newspaper to see the headline, LONDON'S VIGILANTE STRIKES AGAIN. The picture depicted a hooded figure jumping across the rooftops, the only thing that they could identify from the picture were the two rods like weapons on his waist. Harry and Ron looked straight at Vincent who looked away and started whistling. He already suspected that Dumbledore or McGonagall informed them of his history. Hermione was invested in the story.

"The London Vigilante known as the Trespasser has destroyed the drug traders run by the ex-military soldier, Frank Merlin. Merlin was kicked out of the military for his crime of acting and killing fellow comrades in the army. He was arrested on multiple charges of violence and extortion. Just yesterday morning, police found Merlin and twenty-three unconscious thugs with evidence suggesting their involvement in drug dealing. Police officers arrived at the scene in time to see the Trespasser make his escape. The Trespasser is known for taking out various thugs and drug traders so London can rest easy knowing that the guardian angel known as the Trespasser is out there."

Hermione finished reading and looked in amazement, "He took down an ex-military soldier along with twenty-three other thugs all at once, this Trespasser is pretty good at his job."

She then noticed that everyone else was silent and saw them all looking towards Vincent who was looking off to the side. She then noticed the two rods sheathed at his side and compared them to the picture. Her eyes then widened in shock as she looked at Vincent who was sweating under the attention.

"You're the Trespasser!" she cried out making Vincent wince with how loud she was.

Ginny giggles while both Harry and Ron smiled wryly since they were already informed of Vincent's story by McGonagall.

"Geez, Hermione can you be a little louder?" Vincent said while Hermione looked down in embarrassment, "Ginny, why did you have that paper?"

It was Ginny's turn to be embarrassed as she stumbled over her words, "Well, um, ever, since that night, I just wanted to know about the person who saved me."

"Wait, when did he save you?" Ron asked surprised

"I kind of accidentally used floo powder to sneak out two nights ago," Ginny said in embarrassment

"You WHAT?!" Ron started lecturing Ginny who was looking like she was going to cry under the pressure.

"Didn't you fly a car here Ron?" Hermione asked, "I don't think you really have the right to blame Ginny."

Ron stopped in embarrassment while Vincent was comforting Ginny. Vincent only ever socially interacted with children far younger than him from the orphanage or elders such as Sister An and Dumbledore. The only thing he could think of to comfort Ginny was to pat her head.

Ginny lightly blushed under the physical contact. She got nervous before noticing how comfortable Vincent's hand was.

Ron looked annoyed at Vincent's actions, "Hey mate don't touch my sis tee like that."

Vincent just looked confused as he removed his hand from a disappointed redheads head.

"Is it wrong to touch another person's head? he asked leaving Ron to gape at him, while Hermione felt amused by Vincent's innocence

"Ron, he was just comforting Ginny, who, might I remind you, was crying because of you," Hermione stared Ron down

Ron was saved from Hermione's scolding by Professor McGonagall who was handing out the timetables to all the students. When she got to Vincent, she handed him a blank timetable and another parchment with all the classes that could be attended up to the third year of Hogwarts.

"You can attend any of these classes," she explained, "I don't recommend transfiguration or charms since they require magic. Herbology and Muggle studies are definitely subjects that you can learn. The rest is for you to decide."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Vincent gave a small bow before taking the sheets of paper.

McGonagall nodded at how polite the boy was before moving on to the rest. Ginny already ran off leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Vincent.

"So where do you plan to go?" Hermione asked curious to what Vincent would decide

"I think I'll go with you guys for a bit before deciding what classes I want to join," Vincent said with Hermione nodding in understanding.

The first course they had involved Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

The four of them made their way out of the castle and for the greenhouses. Along the way, Hermione was asking Vincent whether he talked to people close to his age or not.

"The only people I interacted with were younger kids and older men and women," he said, "I've saved people my age, but you guys and Ginny are the first friends I had."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a better understanding of Vincent's attitude. Due to his little to no friends, he wouldn't know how to properly act around them. Everything he says and does is all based on how he feels. Like no man would ever casually pat a girl's head without permission.

"Well, once a friend, always a friend," Harry said

Both Ron and Hermione gave encouraging smiles which Vincent returned.

"Is this what friends feel like," he thought to feel extremely grateful to meet such people.

...

"So, is that our teacher?" Vincent asked

Professor Sprout, The a Herbology teacher was a squat little witch with a patched hat on her head. Vincent noticed the bandages on her arms and looked in the distance to see the Whomping Willow with slings through several branches. Harry and Ron also noticed this and had a flash of guilt across their faces.

Professor Sprout wasn't alone however as she was accompanied by a handsome blonde-haired man with bright white teeth when he smiled which, to Vincent, seemed unnerving.

"Who's the creepy man?" Vincent questioned Hermione

The whole class heard this question with a lot of sniggering while the rest glared at Vincent. Harry and Ron were part of the sniggering while Hermione gave him a glare.

"That is our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart," she explained, "and he's a great wizard who had done many great deeds."

"Like what?" Vincent asked curiously

"He saves villages, took down werewolves and outsmarted vampires," Hermione said excitedly, "he's basically a hero."

"Huh, ok," Vincent just nodded

Hermione was about to say more before she remembered that Vincent has been in situations just as dangerous. She remembered an article about the Trespasser a couple of years back when he first appeared. It was about the time when he saved people from a burning building.

The firefighters were not going to make it in time and there were still people in the building. When everyone felt despair, a crowd of people came running out of the building. When questioned, they said that a hooded figure with two rods at his waist rushed deep into the fire before bringing one person at a time into a safe place that they could make their way out themselves. While there were a lot of injuries, some extremely severe, no one died that night. That was one of the Trespassers first appearances.

"Hermione, hello, you in there?"

Hermione snapped out of thought as soon as she saw Vincent's face in front of her.

"You ok Hermione?" Vincent asked worriedly, "you seem out of it."

"I'm fine don't worry," she turned her head about to avoid him seeing her embarrassed face.

"Harry, my boy, great to see you!" Lockhart wrapped his arms around Harry before dragging him off, "is it ok to borrow him, Professor Sprout? Thanks for being ok with it!"

Professor Sprout definitely wasn't ok with it and gave him the stink eye as he dragged Harry away, "OK, class is about to begin, everyone gets to your seats."

Harry came back five minutes later with an annoyed face and took his spot between Ron and Hermione who was sitting next to Vincent.

Vincent observes the greenhouse they were in. They were all seated around a trench bench with Professor Sprout behind it. There were around twenty or so earmuffs on the bench coming in different colors.

"Now we'll be investigating Mandrakes today. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?

Hermione's hand shot up so fast that Vincent couldn't follow with his eyes.

"Mandrakes, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Vincent sat there listening in amazement as she answered, " It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

The whole room turned silent as they saw the person that put up his hand, even Hermione was so stunned that she didn't even raise her hand.

"Umm," Vincent got a little nervous feeling all the eyes on him, "Mandrakes are extremely loud."

"That— that is correct, ten points," she said stunned before getting back to the task, "we—well the Mandrakes here are still young."

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked from two seats away

"Uh, the woman that runs the orphanage is a wizard that likes plants," Vincent said

Harry and Ron understood since McGonagall told them about Sister An, but Hermione looked confused and looked like she wanted more answers.

"Not now Hermione, class remember?" Vincent said seeing her open her mouth for a question

She nodded and decided that she would ask him later.

"Now children, I will demonstrate how to plant a Mandrake, everyone takes a pair of earmuffs, I will give you the signal to take it off."

Everyone scrambled to take a pair of earmuffs that weren't pink. Vincent however just shrugged and took one without caring. The moment he put it on, he couldn't a thing. He turned to watch Professor Sprout demonstrate how to handle a Mandrake. She picked a purplish-green plant and pulled up.

He looked on in shock as he saw that instead of roots, the plant had a small baby like creature with roots growing out of it. The moment it was out of the ground, it started bawling its lungs out.

Thankfully for the students, the earmuffs blocked out any sound they would have heard. Professor Sprout placed the Mandrake into an empty pot before indicating to the students that it was safe now.

Only when everyone had taken their earmuffs off did she start speaking.

"Ok everyone, group up into four per tray, pots are over here, compost is in the sacks over there."

Vincent joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A curly-haired Hufflepuff joined their table since there was an odd number of people.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he shook everyone's hand, "know who you are, the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger the smartest student in our year and Ron Weasley wasn't that your car?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow when Justin didn't mention him. Justin looked at Vincent and held his hand out, although with much less enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, you're the muggle that everyone's been talking about, lately right?" he asked

"Vincent Wong," Vincent shook the boy's hand

Justin nodded in acknowledgment, he then went on to say how he nearly got into another school called Eton, before rambling on about how great Lockhart is.

They talk much before putting their earmuffs back on and focusing on the task at hand. Vincent witnessed everyone suffering to handle the Mandrakes. Harry, in particular, spent a whole ten minutes before it was Vincent's turn.

Vincent took a deep breath before pulling his Mandrake out, he expected a lot of struggling, but there was no resistance in his hand.

He looked at the root like-baby in front of him and was stunned to see it looking at him with curiosity. He then used his other hand to give the baby a pat on the head, he couldn't hear but the baby looked like it was laughing as it snuggled into the hand.

Vincent gave a small smile before slowly planting it into a pot. He dusted his hands off before realizing everyone was staring at him with their earmuffs off.

He took his earmuffs off before looking at all of them nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Professor Sprout shook her head quickly, "No, no you did nothing wrong. If anything, that was amazing! How did you do it a boy? How did you make the Mandrake laugh?!"

"I-I don't know," said Vincent, "It just didn't cry when I pulled it out."

Professor Sprout stared at him before sighing and waving her hand, "Class is over, chop-chop."

Along the way to their next lesson, Harry asked Vincent what happened back there.

"I really don't know," he said thoughtfully, "I just treated it like any other baby."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had to deal with a baby before.

"I think he looked cool," Hermione thought remembering the scene of Vincent patting the baby

Unknown to Vincent, many of the girls present fell for his kind and gentle act.

The next lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Vincent just sat at his desk while he watched everyone try to turn beetles into buttons. Vincent winced as Ron squashed his beetle with his sticky taped wand.

Harry in the other hand had extreme trouble keeping the bug still. Vincent caught the bug gently and held in place. Harry gave a grateful nod before using his wand to turn the beetle into a blue button.

The lunch bell sounded. Everyone left the classroom with only Ron smacking his already broken wand on the desk.

"Stupid, useless, thing!"

"I don't think the desk did anything wrong to you," said Vincent earning a glare from Ron whose wand made a cloud of smoke

"So, what's the next lesson?" asked Harry quickly

"Defence against the Dark Arts," Hermione said at once

"Why do you have hearts circled around it?" Vincent asked as he took a look at her schedule

Hermione blushed furiously as she put her schedule away.

"Guess I shouldn't have asked," thought Vincent as they made their way to lunch

They finished lunch before heading out to the courtyard. Harry and Ron were talking about a wizarding sport called Quidditch while Hermione was reading a book.

"You have any books I can read?" Vincent asked

Hermione rummaged through her bag and brought out five to six books before returning to her reading. Vincent was amazed she carried that much.

He looked through the books before his attention was caught on a book about potions. He remembered that this particular subject required no magic and was something anyone can do.

"Strength potion, requires Fanged Geranium, an Arm Bone of any creature and a snake fang," he read, "strengthening potion, requires salamander blood and powdered Griffin claws. The same effects as the strength potion but requires longer to prepare."

"Girding potion, increases endurance for weeks, Morpus potion, gives seer like powers and telepathy," Vincent's eyes widened in excitement before dimming at the next line, "Ingredients are unknown, dang it, telepathy would be cool."

"Signed photos, you're giving out signed photos Potter?"

A blond pointed face boy with two other standing beside him like bodyguards walked up to Harry who was next to a boy with a camera in his hands. Vincent looked questionably at Hermione.

"A boy wanted Harry to sign a photo, Draco Malfoy over there overheard and came to make fun." Hermione gave the rundown of the situation.

"So is Draco part rat?" Hermione was totally thrown off by the question, "I mean the hair, the face reminds me of a rat."

Silence was heard from Harry's end. Draco looked menacingly at Vincent while Ron was holding his stomach laughing. Harry also gave a smile at Vincent.

"Huh, guess they heard me," thought Vincent

"Would you like to repeat that muggle," Draco said through his clenched teeth

Vincent then stood up and bowed surprising everyone. Draco smirked thinking that Vincent was frightened until his face froze at his next words.

"I'm sorry if I had offended you and your whole race of rats, I'm still new to this world and I don't know the customs between different species, so please forgive me."

At this point, Ron was on the ground laughing his head off while Harry, and even Hermione were trying their best not to laugh. The rest of the courtyard was filled with sniggers directed at Malfoy whose face was beet red.

"I, am, a, HUMAN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs

Vincent's face warped in shock as he stared at Malfoy, "Well, I'm sorry, your face told me otherwise, so I just assumed—"

"I AM NOT A RAT!" Malfoy was furious

If it was a taunt, the Malfoy could probably deal with it, but the problem was that Vincent looked like he genuinely believed that Malfoy was part rat.

"What's going on here?"

Lockhart came into the courtyard and spotted Harry. He gave a smile so wide that it seemed humanly impossible to Vincent.

"Oh Harry, giving out photos, are you? Well, how about one with both of us, come on boy take one!"

The small boy with the camera fumbled around a bit before snapping a photo. Lockhart dragged an unwilling Harry into the picture.

"Ok now what happened here?" he asked the group

Before Malfoy could open his mouth, Vincent answered.

"It was my fault, I assumed that Malfoy was a rat person until he outright denied it, I'm sorry to trouble you Professor."

"A rat person? Why I've met a few in my days and let me tell you Malfoy, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Their quite nice chaps."

Malfoy looked like he was going to burst. What Vincent said next was the final straw.

"So, he is a part rat?"

Malfoy passed out from excessive anger and was taken by his bodyguards to the nurse. Leaving a confused Vincent to ponder what made Malfoy pass out like that.

"Is he sick in the head?" he asked the group

Ron was dying in laughter, Harry was laughing quite a bit as well and Hermione kept sniggering to herself leaving Vincent to ponder the question on his own.

...

"Me," Lockhart said holding up a book called Travels with Trolls to show his own winking face on the cover, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award — but I don't like to talk about that. I don't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Vincent just had a blank look on his face as he looked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Yeah, he definitely doesn't talk about his exploits."

Harry and Ron both gave a small chuckle at Vincent's sarcastic remark. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she tried to pay attention to the "lesson".

"You have thirty minutes to fill the test in front of you, starting now!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the questions.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

..

..

"Favourite color, well he's wearing, what's the word, lilac? Ambition, fame, and glory. Achievement, huh hard one, just existing? Not too harsh. How about even qualifying to be a teacher? Yeah, that sounds about right." Vincent just answered the questions without much thought, he honestly was curious about how Lockhart's lessons will go.

"Ok times up!" Lockhart collected all the sheets of paper with a wave of his wand

He started looking through them with a smile before he came across one that made him falter. Vincent watched curiously as Lockhart's face turned extremely red before coughing and putting the tests to the side.

"Are you alright Professor?" Vincent asked and was sent a "glare" before being graced with a smile from Lockhart

"Yes, my boy, I just came across an interesting test sheet and was fascinated with its answers," Lockhart's eye started twitching leaving the whole class to wonder what kind of student could get on the narcissistic teachers' nerves, "I would like to point out, that Miss Granger received full marks, ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Okay class moving on to today's lesson," he lifted a large, covered cage of sorts, "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing against your worst fears here, but never fear! No harm can befall you while I am here!"

Vincent looked at everyone's face and saw the anticipation in their eyes, even Harry and Ron were leaning forward on their desk to get a better look at the cage.

"Don't scream, it might provoke them," Lockhart warned, before whipping off the cover, "Yes, freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

The pixies were electric blue and around eleven inches high with a pointed face and nose, their voices were so shrill that sounded like budgies arguing.

"Are pixies dangerous?" Vincent asked Hermione while Lockhart was warning a student who laughed/

"Well if anything their kind of pests," Hermione whispered, "I'm sure Professor Lockhart brought them in for a reason."

"Not that dangerous?" Lockhart smiles at one of the students claim, "well, why don't you see for yourself!"

"He wouldn't," thought Vincent.

Lockhart opened the cage causing mayhem throughout the classroom. The pixies surprised Vincent with their show of strength as they causally flipped desks and carried students away by their ears. The one called Neville was going to be hung on the chandelier before the pixies both got hit by two iron rods. Neville gave a grateful nod which Vincent gave in return as he picked up the rods and sheathed them.

"Come on you lot, their only pixies!" Vincent has a striking urge to smash the man's perfect teeth, "I'll show you guys how it's done."

Lockhart rolled back his sleeves and brandished his wand before bellowing, "Peskipiksi Pesternom,"

Vincent waited for a moment before realizing that the spell did absolutely nothing. He wasn't sure if it was an actual spell at all.

Lockhart's triumphant smile turned rigged as a pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out the window. He hurriedly ducked under his desk avoiding the flying objects being thrown his way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit. Lockhart bolted towards the door and stopped to look at Vincent, Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were left behind.

"Well, I'll ask you three to nip the rest back into their cage," with that he shut the door

It took a good half hour before the pixies were put back into their cage.

"That all of them?" Harry asked while stuffing a pixie into the cage, "What the heck was this trash lesson?"

"Hermione, nothing you will say will make me believe that was a proper lesson," Ron said seeing Hermione about to say something

"It was just some hands-on experience," she said

"Hermione, I'm not sure what all Wizard classes are like, but he did not have a bloody clue what he was doing!" Vincent said while pushing a chair back to place

"Rubbish," said Hermione, "You've seen his books, look at all the amazing things he's done."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. He just got to the wizard's world and could not be expected to have read Lockhart's books.

"He says he's done," Ron muttered as they made their way out of the classroom

No one noticed a pair of black beady eyes poking out of Vincent's pocket.


	5. Chapter 4 - Snape's Rage

Chapter 4 - Snape's Rage

"So, this is the library?" Vincent thought as he walked around the bookshelves, "it's enormous!"

The library probably can fit a house or two and still have room for more no problem. Vincent flipped through book by book trying to get a better understanding of the world. He's already heard a lot from Sister An, but it never hurts to stock up on knowledge.

"History of Goblins, Hogwarts: A History that's sounds like a must, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them sounds cool," Vincent kept piling the books with one hand while searching with the other, "huh, Beginners Guide to Potions, potions sound like something I can do."

As he was looking at the book, a yelp came from behind just as he felt someone crash into him. The books fell out of his hands as he caught the person from falling any further.

"You ok there Hermione?" Vincent gave a wry smile recognizing the brown mess of hair

"Vincent?" Hermione looked up in surprise, Vincent saw her face go red slightly at the physical contact, so he let go of Hermione who took a step back, "what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, searching for books," Vincent nodded towards the books at Hermione's holding before bending down to pick his ones up

Hermione shook her head of embarrassment and placed her books to the side to help Vincent.

"Hogwarts: A History, this is my favorite book, it shows how the school came about, who made it, what kind of spells and enchantments this place uses," Hermione kept going on and on about the wonders of the book

Vincent smiles as he watched Hermione talk, whenever Hermione talks about something she loves, she changes into a different person.

Hermione stopped as she realized, she had been babbling for a while and blushed a deep red, "Sorry, I realize that I might ramble on a bit too long when it comes to books."

"Not at all," Vincent said as he started carrying his books, "I think it's nice to see you like this, it shows how knowledgeable you are."

"Thanks," Hermione gave a grateful smile as they borrowed their respective books, "so what subjects are you thinking of doing?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to do Herbology, Muggle studies is also another,"

"Why Muggle studies?" Hermione asked curiously

"I was mostly raised on the streets so most of my basic knowledge is lacking," Vincent said as they made their way back to the common room, "Oh, and Potions sounds like something I can do."

"Hmm, Potions," Hermione gave a thoughtful look

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked

"Well, truth be told, you will find a lot of people here who don't like Potions," Vincent gave a questioning look, "it's mainly due to the teacher."

"Who's the teacher?" Vincent asked

"You've met him," they both entered the Gryffindor Common Room, "his name is Professor Snape, if possible, try not to tick him off."

...

"So, you're not a vampire?"

For the first time in his life, Snape had no other wish than to murder the innocent-looking student before him. Hermione just face-palmed herself, feeling that her warning was for nothing.

"No, Mr. Wong," Snape said slowly through gritted teeth, "I am not a vampire, I am a potions master and a teacher, I could easily have you for remedial lessons—"

"So, I can have extra lessons?" Vincent asked thoughtfully

Snape was literally at his wits ends with the boy. He just stared at Vincent, "After class, visit me in my office."

"Yes sir," Vincent nodded and proceeded to work on his strengthening potion.

Snape's eyes twitched as he looked at Vincent who was concentrating on the lesson. Harry and Ron looked weirdly at Vincent before going back to their potions. Draco smirked feeling like Vincent was in trouble.

"Good thing Hermione's here to help," Vincent thought, "there are some steps that only a wizard can do."

When Vincent entered Snape's lesson, he was told directly that no muggle can make a potion on his own. This is mainly because there is some magic involved when making a potion.

"Well, don't feel too bad," Hermione said seeing Vincent's dejected look when he was told that a muggle could not possibly make a potion on his own, "Since you can't make potions on your own then I could always help you."

"Thanks, Hermione, but I can't always rely on you to help," Vincent gave a bitter smile as he stirred his pot

What no one noticed was the blue little pixie that decided to come out. The blue little creature wriggled out of Vincent's hoodie and watched him stir his potion.

Vincent added in some salamander blood and was about to ask Hermione for assistance before noticing the blue pixie sitting on his arm.

His eyes widened and he was about to call out before the pixie put its hand into the cauldron and started making strange sounds. Vincent watched in amazement as he saw the reddish like solution turn into a pure bright blue.

"What the hell?" Vincent thought, "this pure color, if what the book says is correct, then this little fellow just sped up the strengthening solution process."

"Vincent, do you need any help?" Hermione looked over and was stunned, "wha—is that the complete strengthening solution?! Even if you had magic it still would take days before completion!"

"Miss Granger if you do not stop talking in my class—" Snape's eyes widened incredibly at the completed solution

He stared at it for a good five minutes before announcing to the class, "Everyone, class is over, Mr. Wong, come with me."

Vincent followed Snape to his office leaving the whole class confused. Harry and Ron both gave Hermione a questioning look which she returned with a shrug.

...

"Show me how you made that potion with that pixie," Snape ordered setting down a cauldron with multiple ingredients beside it

Vincent and the pixie just looked at each other before Vincent started the process. Every time he put an ingredient in, he would then ask the pixie to add magic to the ingredients. For whatever reason, the pixie obeyed Vincent's orders and completed the job perfectly. Snape was watching the process with intrigue, the way Vincent prepared the ingredients and handled the process was at an expert level. If he wasn't a muggle then he would have become a great Potion Master on his own.

Now the pixie, he had heard about Lockhart's awful lesson, but he didn't know why it followed Vincent around. Pixies, especially Cornish Pixies, are known to be untameable, so seeing a pixie help a muggle was an extremely shocking sight.

"Professor Snape, we're done," Snape shook himself out of his thoughts before taking a look at the potion.

Snape took a small vial and filled it with the liquid. He smelt the fragrance and nodded his head.

"Seems like you got lucky today, Mr. Wong," Snape said as he pocketed the vial, "I'll have to inform the Headmaster of your little, 'Friend' in case of any incidents."

"Yes sir!" said Vincent before he sheepishly asked, "So is this solution mine to keep?"

Snape was looking through the cupboards for something to store the solution when he heard Vincent's question. He bumped his head and then glared at Vincent who was already using his own vials. He saw Snape's look and looked confused.

"I mean I did make it along with this little guy," Vincent pointed to the pixie on his shoulder who gave a nod in agreement

"One, vial," Snape gritted his teeth as the words came out forcefully

He couldn't fathom what was going through Vincent's head as he stared at the boy who filled one vial up. He turned back to continue his search before realizing that Vincent hadn't left.

"What, are you still doing here?" he asked dangerously

"Don't I have remedial lessons?" Vincent said as if it was obvious

Snape finally snapped.

"GET OUT!" Snape roared and used his wand to blast Vincent out the door

Vincent landed face up with the pixie sitting on his belly. The blast wasn't meant to harm anyone, so he didn't have any injuries.

"He must be having a bad day, I'll come back after dinner."

Snape heard this and just yelled in frustration. Vincent walked away wishing Snape good health as he listened to the screams.

...

"So, Snape blasted you with a spell?" Hermione said incredulously

"Yep," Vincent said as he was jotting down notes for Herbology

They were all gathered together back at the Gryffindor common room. The pixie that Vincent had picked up was currently sleeping against Hedwig. Vincent thought that the two of them got along pretty well.

"So, what are you going to do about the pixie?" Harry asked, Hedwig still hasn't forgiven him nor Ron for the car incident and instead grew closer to Vincent

"I'll keep it," Vincent said, "I don't think I can make it go away even if I wanted to, it seems quite attached to me."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ron yelled startling a few first years, "don't you remember the chaos they caused?"

"But you got a rat," Vincent said feebly

"Yeah, a rat that does nothing!" Ron said

Harry and Hermione were silently laughing at the absurd argument that Vincent put up.

"But, it's cute right?" Vincent said

"Oh, stop it, Ron," Hermione said, "if Dumbledore says he can keep it, he can keep it."

"Still don't like it," Ron grumbled as he continued his homework, "So, this was one hell of a first day. Mandrakes, Lockhart's terrible lesson, you can't change my mind Hermione, and Vincent got a new friend."

It was an hour before dinner when Vincent got up.

"I think I'll go for a walk, I'll be back a bit before dinner."

The three of them nodded as Vincent made his way out. Along the way, he bumped into Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how are you—?" Vincent furrowed his eyebrows as he examined Ginny, "Are you alright?"

Ginny looked extremely pale like she saw a ghost. Headless Nick passed by whistling a tune.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," Ginny said, "just thinking of a nightmare I've had."

Vincent saw that she was still unsettled and decided to pat her on the head.

"Well I'm going on a walk, want to join me?"

Vincent and Ginny both walked out of the school and into the school grounds. They didn't talk about any important things and just chatted as friends would. Ginny who would usually not say a word to Vincent or Harry before going red was laughing, she was generally enjoying talking with Vincent. She also got to see the little blue pixie that sat on Vincent's shoulder. He was glad that at least someone found it cute.

"So now that your here, who's keeping London safe?" Ginny has this question on her mind ever since she knew Vincent was attending Hogwarts

"A wizard called Sister An," Ginny's eyes widened while Vincent had a wry smile

Ginny learned about Vincent's life and how his meeting with Dumbledore changed his life. She learned about Sister An and the Orphanage she took care of, so she was surprised to hear that she was doing the Trespassers job.

"Even though she doesn't approve of me risking my life, she doesn't want London to know that the Trespasser's gone, otherwise it would incite other criminals," Vincent explained, "she also studied what you call muggle fighting techniques so even without magic, she can handle herself."

"Wow," Ginny had this image of a super cool woman fighting of criminals, "she sounds amazing."

"What's this place?" Vincent asked as they stopped in front of a hut.

It was located at the edge of a large forest that gave an ominous feeling to Vincent.

"This is Hagrid's place," Ginny said, "Ron told me all about it, he's the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Ron visited him a lot last year along with Harry and Hermione."

"Huh, shall we say hello?" Vincent asked

"Um, ok," Ginny said feeling nervous about meeting someone new

Vincent walked up and knocked on the door.

"Com'n!" boomed a deep voice

The two of them heard large heavy footsteps before stopping at the door. The door opened and Vincent's eyes widened at how big the man was.

The man stood around eleven and a half inches with a shaggy beard and hair. Despite seeming terrifying, Vincent didn't feel any hostility from the man's kind black eyes.

"Who ar you lot?" Hagrid asked, "let's see, red hair, freckles, must be a Weasley. Yer brothers Fred and George have givin me some hell if ya know what I mean."

Ginny giggles a little while Hagrid turned to Vincent, "An you, you're the muggle that Ron brought in eh? How's Hogwarts for ya?"

"It's a bit disjointing, but I quite like the school," Vincent said honestly

"That's good to know," Hagrid said before smacking his hands together, startling both Vincent and Ginny, "O where av my manners gone, come in!"

That little meeting with Hagrid would be something that Vincent would never forget. If Sister An was the motherly figure, Hagrid would be the big brother that Vincent never had. Vincent and Ginny were interested in the many stories that Hagrid had to tell. The little blue pixie played with Fang's, the dog, ears while it just sat there uncaring.

"Huh, you only have twenty minutes till dinner starts," Hagrid exclaimed as he looked at the clock, "better hurry along then."

"I'll see you soon Hagrid," Vincent said

"See you!" Ginny gave a wave as they walked back to the castle

Hagrid watched them leave with a smile before heading back inside the hut to boil some tea.

"Vincent, thank you for inviting me," Ginny said happily, "It's been really fun."

"Anytime, if you want to do this again just tell me." Ginny nodded as she skipped back to the castle.

Just before Vincent followed, he had a sudden thought.

"Ginny, I'll come back late, tell the others to not wait for me."

Ginny looked back in confusion before nodding.

"See you back!"

She gave a wave before making her way to the castle.

Vincent walked around the school grounds before finding what he was looking for.

"Hello," Vincent took both his rods out while he placed his hoodie to the side along with the pixie, "I'm afraid that my skills will get rusty, maybe you could help?"

The Whomping Willow swayed slightly as if acknowledging the challenge. Some of its branches were still in slings from the car crash.

"K, here I go!" Vincent said

As soon as he stepped into range, branches came flying at him. Vincent jumped over one before partying another with his rod. Since he couldn't parry the full force, he angled his rods just right so that he redirected the force elsewhere.

Vincent pushed off a branch that was coming from beneath him and used the momentum to do a backflip before landing on the ground. Vincent grinned to himself, even though Hogwarts is amazing, he still missed the thrill of being in a fight.

The blue pixie just sat there and watched curiously as Vincent dodged and blocked. There were times when he would get knocked out of range, but he would always dive back in.

Throughout that time, he didn't notice that he was being watched. A blond-haired girl stood by the castle wall watching before walking back inside.

...

"What, the bloody hell happened to you?!" Ron asked as they were eating dinner

"Just some exercise," Vincent said plainly as he passed a piece of lettuce to the pixie who started nibbling at it

Vincent's appearance grabbed a lot of people's attention. His hair was currently messed up, more than usual, his face was covered in dirt and the pixie eating on his head definitely didn't help. Neville could not bear to sit near him due to his fear of pixies.

"Scourgify," Hermione waved her wand causing the dirt to slowly disappear

Vincent blinked a bit before examining his now clean skin, "Huh, neat spell, thanks Hermione, now I smell like soap."

"Honestly, what did you do?" Hermione sighed as she ate her meal

"I exercised," Vincent said

"Whatever."

...

Snape was heading towards Dumbledore's office. He wanted to let the headmaster know of Vincent's capabilities.

"Sherbet Lemon," he said to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance

The statue moved to reveal a set of stairs that Snape proceeded to climb. He entered the office and was surprised to discover that he was not the only teacher there. Professor Sprout, Professor Lockhart, and Hagrid were all gathered around the desk with Dumbledore sitting behind it.

"That boy was able to calm a Mandrake, no wizard let alone a muggle has ever done such a thing!" Professor Sprout said, "He definitely can't be kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"I'm going to have to disagree there my dear Professor," Lockhart said with a twitch in his eye, "even disregarding how brilliant of a teacher I am, that boy is a muggle, he can't be taught to fight against the Dark arts. Not to mention HOW HE COMPLETELY DISREGARDS MY BRILLIANCE!"

Lockhart slammed a piece of paper on the desk. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor Sprout all looked at the sheet. It was Vincent's test paper that Lockhart gave out in class.

Question 1: what Gilderoy Lockhart's Favourite color is —lilac

So far, the answers are alright, but then they looked lower.

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's worst fear — I don't think he would know what fear means, probably mistakes it for bravery

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? — staying popular

When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be his ideal gift? — Don't know. Friends? Do people even turn up for his birthday?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? — Being qualified for a teacher's degree

Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post? — any answer is a lie

Professor Sprout and Hagrid tried their hardest not to laugh while Dumbledore gave a wry smile. They kept reading until the bottom.

Which is the person name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? — Gilderoy Lockhart

At that Hagrid gave a loud booming laugh while Professor Sprout managed to endure.

"Well, Vincent is an honest boy," Dumbledore said obviously amused, "a little too honest if I might add, but with your expertise, a brilliant wizard like you should most definitely be able to teach him one way or another."

"Of course, have you heard about my teaching skills? Why I once taught—"

Lockhart went rambling on while Dumbledore turned his attention to Snape, "Ah, Severus, what do you have for me?"

"The boy Vincent has grasped the art of potion-making, the only problem is that he can't do it without the assistance of others." Snape began, grabbing everyone's attention, "So imagine my surprise when he made a fully matured strengthening potion."

Dumbledore's eyebrow raised as he Snape handed him a sample of the potion, "Interesting, do you know what method he used?"

"It was a Cornish Pixie, yours I presume Lockhart," Lockhart's eyes widened, "it seems to be quite attached to the boy and going by what Professor Sprout said earlier, he seems to have a great affinity with magical creatures."

"A good majority of magical creatures are able to sense a person's true nature and are even said to look into their soul," Dumbledore said while stroking his beard, "Pixies, in particular, can be sensitive to someone's emotions, so it's safe to conclude that something about Vincent's nature and soul calmed the Mandrake and attracted the pixie."

"He just can't take my pixie, I mean those devilish creatures were extremely hard to get —"

"I'm sure a teacher as brilliant as you can let go of such a small matter," Dumbledore said

"Ah, but of course, something like this is nothing to a man such as myself!"

Everyone rolled their eyes on how easily Dumbledore was able to control Lockhart.

"For now, Vincent is a definite member of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said firmly, "the Ministry wouldn't dare oppose me over such a small matter."

Everyone chatted for a few more minutes until it was only Hagrid, Snape and Dumbledore left.

"Hagrid what's the problem?"

"Nothing too serious, jus tha my chickens have got rather rowdy for some strange reason, nothin much to report." Hagrid said before snapping his fingers, "oh, Vincent and Ron Weasley's sister came by to visit."

"Thank you for letting me know Hagrid," Dumbledore said kindly, "now if you don't mind, I want to talk to Severus alone."

"O'course Dumbledore, goodnight," Hagrid made his way out of the office leaving only Snape and Dumbledore behind.

It was an hour later when Snape went back to his office, he kept replaying the conversation he had with Dumbledore over his head. His mind turned to a certain boy with a lightning bolt on his head.

"I'm trying Lily," he murmured softly as he approached his dungeon, a woman appeared in his mind having the same bright green eyes as Harry

He sighed as he walked into his office.

"Hey Professor Snape, can you look at my potion, it's a combination between the strengthening solution and the girding potion."

Snape went blank-faced as he stared at Vincent making a potion in his office. He looked around as saw multiple scorch marks indicating that the Potion blew up. His cupboard where he keeps his potion-making materials was unlocked while his desk had a huge gaping hole for whatever reason. His jars of strange objects were mostly intact, mostly. All in all, his office was wrecked.

"What are you doing here Mr. Wong," Snape asked quietly, trying his hardest to control his rage.

"Remedial lessons sir," at this point Snape completely lost it

...

"Huh, what's all that racket?"

A good majority of students and teachers were still up. It was near night when they heard the sounds of multiple explosions coming from the dungeon.

"What on earth is going on?" Professor McGonagall said in exasperation as she and multiple students stood at the entrance to the dungeons

The students were mostly Slytherin as their dorms were in the dungeons, all of a sudden Vincent came into view looking all burnt and smoking. His pixie was currently hiding in his pocket.

"In a hurry, the Professor's gone mad," he said as he ran right past the students

"What the—" McGonagall began before another figure emerged

"COME BACK HERE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Snap has never looked more frightening as he murderously shot spells at Vincent before chasing him with bloodshot eyes

Everyone moved out of the way of the mad teacher as he shot all kinds of spells. McGonagall swore she saw a certain emerald green spell fly out of Snape's wand.

"Was that the killing curse?!" she thought alarmed, "Severus wouldn't — no it must have been my imagination."

...

"I just used some ingredients, is that so bad?" Vincent said to the pixie who just shrugged at him, "Well, here goes nothing."

A red bolt shot towards Vincent who had enough time to deflect it using his rods.

"Huh," Everyone stared in amazement at Vincent's act, it is known that wizards can deflect other wizards' spells but a muggle doing it, it has never happened before.

"Ok, I can fight back," Vincent thought confidently before seeing Snape manipulate the fire from the torches, "or not."

Vincent dodged the hot bolts of fire, he nearly got singed several times before he hid behind a pillar.

As a last-ditch effort, Vincent opened the mixed potion he drunk it in one go. He felt a surge of power and energy flow through him.

"Ok, let's see what I can do now."

...

Snape was furious. He had never been so mad in his life. Something about Vincent seemed to tick him off more than he'd like to admit. He wasn't even thinking about his spells, so they weren't as controlled as usual.

"When I get my hands on you," Snape thought before realizing that Vincent was coming straight at Snape with rods at his sides, "does he really think he can beat me?"

Snape fired off another series of fire bolts before seeing something that shocked everyone there.

Vincent stomped on the ground, breaking it before launching himself vertically causing all the fire bolts to miss. Vincent landed on the ceiling before once again launching himself straight towards Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he conjured several snakes out of the flames and launched them towards Vincent.

Just before Vincent made contact, he threw a rod straight at Snape who tried blocking it with a force field sort of spell. He smirked before seeing a large crack in the shield before the rod smacked against the side of his face. Vincent landed on one snake and knocked out another with his rod. He grabbed one by the tail and threw it at the stunned Snape, who reacted in time to cancel the spell.

The moment the snakes disappeared Vincent shot forward intending to knock Snape out before seeing Snape's wand pointed at his forehead.

"Stupefy,"

Vincent got thrown back across the hallway before blacking out.

...

Snape put his wand away. His anger was gone, and he looked at the knocked-out form of Vincent curiously. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Professor McGonagall and several students chattering amongst themselves. Most of them had never seen a fight in their whole lives so this was something exciting to watch.

"Professor Snape, What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall asked furiously

Snape's eyes twitched as he looked back at Vincent who was now snoring as if nothing happened.

"Remedial lessons,"

"Excuse me what?"

"Mr. Wong here came to me for remedial lessons," Snape explained coldly, "Well, I gave him a lesson, now if you will excuse me, I will now see the headmaster to make a personal apology."

McGonagall was surprised at Snape's willingness to apologize. He didn't even take any points or insist on punishment. She sighed as she levitated Vincent's body with the pixie sitting on it looking around curiously. She tried levitating the rods but found that to her surprise they didn't respond.

"Probably a charm put on it by Dumbledore," she thought as she picked them up by hand and escorting Vincent back to the dormitories.

...

"Severus, it's only been half an hour since we last spoke, what's the matter?" Dumbledore was curious seeing Snape back so soon, he was further intrigued by how messy his clothes were and the red like-bruise on his face.

"The boy, Vincent Wong," he began, "I want him as my personal apprentice."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

...

Hogwarts didn't sleep well that night. News of the fight between Vincent and Snape spread like a wildfire, soon everyone knew the news. This story would go on for years as the Trespasser's first true fight in the wizarding world.

The culprit of the commotion, however, was busy snoring away in the Gryffindor dormitories with a pixie on his belly doing the same.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Magic Chef

Chapter 5 - The Magic Chef

"You fought Snape?!" Hermione exclaimed causing the Gryffindor table to become silent as they listened in, "What did you do?"

"I blew up his office," Vincent said rubbing his forehead while eating, Harry and Ron looked at Vincent like he was a dead man, "man that last spell hurt."

It was early in the morning and the school was all gathered for breakfast. Vincent noticed that the moment he woke up people were giving him looks while whispering.

"Good on ya mate!" Fred and George came by and both wrapped their arms around. Vincent, "we should have done that, right George."

"I know, what a way to go, got the schools attention," George said while walking off with Fred

"Got the schools attention?" Vincent asked confused

"Whatever, so did you actually give Snape that bruise on his face?" Harry asked excitedly, it was no secret that Harry didn't like Snape

"Yeah, I threw a rod and it connected with his face," Vincent explained as he took out a rod and showed them, "it went through Snape's defense spell somehow and was able to deflect spells."

"Really?" Hermione took the rod and studied it, "you said Dumbledore made this right? Then it must have been a charm of sorts that allowed it to do such things."

She tried swinging it only to yelp as she dropped it.

"It shocked me!" Hermione exclaimed nursing her hand.

Ron tried and it did the exact same thing, "Blimey, that stings,"

"Probably another of Dumbledore's charms," Hermione said as Vincent took back the rod, "it can only be used by Vincent, probably to avoid any thievery."

"You ok?" Vincent grabbed Hermione's hand which she was nursing

He gently looked for any signs of injury before letting out a sigh of relief, "Well, at least it doesn't leave a mark."

Vincent then realized that he was still holding her hand. He quickly released it and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"My bad Hermione," he apologized, he realized that it was highly inappropriate to hold a girl's hand unless they were close

Hermione was blushing a furious red, "It's fine, it's fine."

For some reason, Ron felt a little annoyance, something that didn't go unnoticed by Vincent.

"You want me to check your hand as well Ron?" Vincent asked

"Oh, bloody hell no!" Ron exclaimed drawing his hand far away from Vincent, "I'm not gay man!"

This earned a few laughs from the group.

"Ok so what do we have next?" he asked quickly

Before anyone could answer, Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Mr. Wong, Professor Snape requests your presence immediately, he also asked for your pixie to follow as well."

"On it." McGonagall nodded before walking away.

"You break a record every second staying here," Ron said grimly, "Don't break the record of being the first muggle to die in Hogwarts."

Vincent gave a nod before leaving the table.

"So, for funeral arrangements, I was thinking—"

Vincent nearly fell over when he heard Fred and George discuss his supposed funeral.

"I'm not dead yet guys!" he felt like crying as he walked to the dungeons

...

"You're what?"

"Are your ears full of dung Mr. Wong?" Snape said glaring at Vincent, "I am going to be your teacher for Potions and combat. From here on out, I Severus Snape take you on as my apprentice."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Vincent asked hopefully

"Your act of breaking into a teacher's office and personal property is enough for you to be put in detention for the rest of your school days." Snape growled still feeling annoyed about last night's events, "However, your skills in battle along with your potion making skill has caught my attention. That particular potion you made was rather unique."

Snape pulled out a glass vial full of the potion that Vincent created.

"The mixture you made was of potions that increased strength and endurance. Simply putting the two different potions together would normally cause the potion to fail." Snape glanced at the pixie who was sitting on Vincent's head, "however, with the help of that pixie, you managed to perfectly balance out the two solutions and create an entirely new potion."

"New potion?" Vincent asked curiously

"Combining potions doesn't mean that the new one will have both effects." Snape explained, "the strengthening solution does increase your overall strength but combined with the girding potion which increases stamina, your potion gave an extraordinary strength to a person's legs, which enabled you to jump so high last night."

"So as for combat, what's that about?" Vincent asked curiously

Snape gave a smirk, "I've been given permission by the headmaster to train you against wizards. I also understand that your night activities in London gave you valuable experience against hand to hand combat, but you had yet to actually engage in battle against a wizard until last night. Tell me, what did you observe?"

"I gave you a bruise to the face," Snape's expression twitched, "and I didn't know beforehand that I could deflect spells."

"Once a day, we will focus on your potion-making skills before sparing," Snape said glaring at Vincent, "even if your pixie can assist you, it is entirely up to you to create the potion."

"Yes sir," Vincent gave a mock salute causing a vein to twitch in Snape's forehead

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy this," Snape thought, even if there was no punishment for what Vincent did last night, Snape made sure to pay him back during their lessons

The next few days would be one of the most painful memories that Vincent would ever have. Everyday Vincent would wake up extremely early to 'exercise' with the Whomping Willow for an hour before heading to breakfast. He would then attend his classes before having to go to Snape's remedial classes before dinner where he would spend a good two hours brewing potions or sparring.

Vincent found that Snape was extremely hard to fight against. Snape was not as foolish as he was that first fight and constantly deflected his rods with other objects instead of spells due to the rod's immunity to magic attacks. Whenever a rod grew close, Snape would always use another object such as a chair or sort to deflect it.

"Get up!" Snape ordered as he once again beat Vincent, "I said get up Mr. Wong, or do you want to go back home?!"

They were currently in an empty classroom with all the chairs and tables stacked up against each wall leaving a large open space. Vincent grit his teeth as he stood up before picking his rods up. He sighed as he got back into position.

"Ready sir!"

Snape nodded in acknowledgment. Even he couldn't help but acknowledge Vincent's determination. He was actually impressed with the boy's progress in the past few days. His potion-making skills were on the level of fifth-grade students. While the pixie was indeed a great help, it was Vincent who was deciding factor in the potion's outcome.

With combat, Vincent was even more terrifying. To make sure Vincent gets the most out of the exercise, Snape didn't allow any potions. Even though it didn't seem like it, Snape accounted his injury from their first fight to the potion that Vincent made. He believed that without it, Vincent wouldn't be able to hurt him.

Vincent proved him wrong where even without the potion, he was a terrifying opponent. Even though Snape won every fight, it was extremely close.

"The moment I pull my wand out, we start." Snape put his wand away leaving him and Vincent to stand in silence

The moment Snape's hand pulled his wand out, Vincent was already a meter away from him. He went to strike at Snape's head but was blocked by a table. He clicked his tongue before jumping back to avoid an incoming chair. He felt a rush of wind behind him as he realized another was coming at his back.

Vincent ignored his aching muscles and did a backflip, narrowly avoiding a chair. He landed in a kneeling position breathing heavily, but Snape didn't let him catch his breath.

Vincent rolled to the side avoiding a table before making a dash at Snape, who smirked as he flicked his wand downwards.

"Oh, come on!" Vincent thought as tables and chairs came raining down onto him

He weaved left and right dodging as many objects as he could.

Snape stared directly at the struggling Vincent. If he was at his peak, then Vincent would easily be able to dodge the objects. Now that he was exhausted, Snape decided to use this method to bring an end to the fight.

While Snape was contemplating, a bright glare of golden eyes caught his attention. He watched as if in slow motion as Vincent dodged every single object with minimal movement before throwing a rod. What Snape didn't get was that it wasn't aimed at him but at the ceiling.

"Is he surrendering?" Snape thought before hearing a clang from above

His eyes widened as he watched the chandelier on the ceiling fall towards him. Vincent noticed that the lights were held up by magic, so the moment his rods connected, the magic was negated making it fall to the ground.

Snape stopped the descent of the chandelier before feeling something cold against his neck.

"My, win," Vincent said triumphantly before passing out

Snape stood there in shock before sighing. Vincent's progress was astounding in the field of combat. After just one week, he managed to achieve one win. While others could say that Snape dropped his guard or that Vincent was lucky, Snape acknowledged his loss.

"Hmph, ridiculous," he muttered, "he pushed himself to exhaustion, what a fool."

Having been around the boy for a week, Snape grew rather fond of the boy. If anyone was around, they would have been shocked or creeped out. Snape, for the first time in a long while, gave a genuine smile at the sleeping boy.

...

"I think Snape's going too far!" Harry said, "he's practically treating Vince as a punching bag!"

The whole group were currently doing their homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. When the group heard that Vincent was going to be Snape's apprentice there were a lot of responses. The main response was that it was a terrible idea. When Vincent brought up that it was Dumbledore who gave permission, they all reluctantly gave in.

That is until they constantly saw how exhausted Vincent every day was. He would often come back extremely exhausted and bruised. Harry couldn't take it anymore when he saw the bandages on Vincent's head.

"I beat him once today." he said bringing silence to the table, "so I think I'm making progress."

"Well, tomorrow is a rest day," Hermione said, "why don't you use it as an opportunity to recover?"

"Hmm," Vincent thought before seeing Hermione give him a glare that was meant to be scary, Vincent, however, thought that it was rather adorable, he sighed, "alright fine, can't resist that face anyway, I'll rest tomorrow."

"What face?" Hermione asked confused

"That glare of yours, it's way too adorable to resist," Vincent muttered as if defeated

The rest of the night, Hermione wouldn't even look or talk to him. When she got back to bed, the only thing on her mind was Vincent's words.

"It's way too adorable to resist."

"He can't mean it right?" she thought as she pulled her blankets up, "I mean, I'm a bookworm, I'm not even that attractive right?"

She sighed as she lit up her wand and did some late-night reading, "Well, it's no use thinking about it, he's way too honest. I'll just do some studying-?"

She noticed a couple of feathers around the dormitories. She picked one up and examined it.

"Are these chicken feathers?" she questioned herself, "Who would leave them here?"

She looked around a bit before shrugging, "Well, it's none of my business, I guess I'll go back to bed."

If Hermione had looked around closer at the other girls' beds, then she would have noticed that one was empty.

...

"So, about what I said last night, I lied," Vincent said to the pixie who was currently gobbling down some grapes, "I mean, I just managed to defeat Snape, that means I can't stop improving right?"

Vincent was currently sparring against the Whomping Willow, he woke up extremely early as to avoid confronting Harry and Ron, not to mention Hermione as she would probably curse him to sleep. The thought of it gave Vincent shivers.

"Oh yeah," Vincent ducked under a branch before doing a backflip out of the range of the tree, "I still haven't given you a name have I?"

The pixie stopped munching and glared at Vincent who chuckled nervously, "My bad, I shouldn't have neglected you like that, tell you what, I'll make something yummy for you to eat as an apology. After this, we'll head straight to Hagrid's ok?"

The pixie's eyes started glowing as it threw its arm in celebration.

"Now, what should I call you?" Vincent said as he wiped the sweat off his head, "Hmm are you a girl?"

The pixie nodded its head, "Huh, then how about Delia?"

It shook its head.

"Rose?"

"Ava?"

"Lin?"

"Well, I'm running out of ideas you know?" Vincent gave a wry smile at how picky the pixie was, he sat there thinking while the pixie continued to finish her grapes, "Hmm, what would be a good name for you?"

"How about Nyx?" said a voice to his left

Vincent turned to see a blond-haired girl with a near-white skin and silver like eyes.

"Luna Lovegood," she said holding her hand out

"Vincent Wong," Vincent gave her a handshake, "I like your eyes."

"T-thanks," Luna was taken aback for a moment before smiling, "Yours is quite beautiful as well, such pretty gold color."

Vincent rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Thanks, I guess? What brings you out here?"

"I was curious and wanted to talk to the first muggle in history that has attended Hogwarts," she said as she approached the pixie who tilted its head at the newcomer, "I overheard you talking about names, how about Nyx?"

"Nyx, as in the Goddess of the night?" Vincent only vaguely remembered the name

"Pixies are known as pests in the wizarding world," Luna said earning a squeak of defiance from the pixie, "Nyx is a Goddess that can either be helpful or harmful to mankind, just like pixies which are known to be an annoyance, yours, however, is the helpful kind."

"Nyx eh?" Vincent turned to the pixie, "what do you think, Nyx?"

The pixie looked at Luna before looking back at Vincent. It nodded its head as if pleased with the name.

"Ok then, Nyx it is," Vincent gave a small chuckle, "Thanks Luna, that was a lot of help."

Luna blanked out for a moment, in her whole life people have called her weird, creepy and loony. This was the first time she had heard the words thank you from someone else other than her family.

"Um, Luna, you ok?" Vincent asked in concern

Luna snapped out of it before giving a bright smile. Vincent thought that this was the first genuine smile she truly gave. She was smiling before, but it all paled in comparison to the one she was giving now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They chatted for a bit before the pixie, now Nyx grabbed Vincent's ear before pointing him towards Hagrid's place.

"Huh, looks like the little one wants to go now," Luna said amused at the sight

"Well I did promise to make something for her to eat," Vincent said, "Well, it was nice talking to you Luna, you have a lot of interesting things to say."

Luna's eyes widened before she gave a smile, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk with you some more, not every morning, just every now and then."

"Sure, anytime," Vincent picked up his hoodie before giving a wave, "Well I'll see you around Luna."

"Goodbye," Vincent heard that dreamy voice from behind as he walked to Hagrid's hut

"She's a nice girl don't you think Nyx?" Nyx huffed slightly as it gave a pinch to his cheeks, "Ow, alright, alright, let's go and eat."

...

"Oi Vincent!" Hagrid said as he continued eating, "I really despise ya right now."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Yer food is way too good, can't eat anything else withou comparin it to this," Hagrid said accusingly, "Give me some mor O that smoothie to make up for it."

It was sometime after the second day Vincent had started attending Hogwarts. Right after Vincent's daily exercise, Vincent went to visit Hagrid who invited him for breakfast. Vincent back then stared at the truffles and sweets that Hagrid had given out. Vincent felt like his teeth were going to break after that first truffle and proposed that he could perhaps cook something up as thanks.

Hagrid agreed without any inhibitions and immediately regretted it an hour later. After eating a single bite of Vincent's meal, he couldn't eat any other breakfast at the grand hall. It all felt dull compared to the meal that Vincent cooked up. Not to mention, that it was incredibly healthy. From then on, Vincent would turn up every two or so days just to make breakfast for Hagrid who would often wake up extremely early just to see if Vincent would turn up. Vincent felt a small pang of disappointment when he didn't discover any magical types of ingredients. He wanted to know what dragon meat tasted like or see how sweet magical fruits are.

What Vincent made today were spinach and ricotta crepes along with a honey and banana milkshake to go along with it.

"Hello, my good dear Hagrid!" Hagrid's face fell as he recognized that voice

He glumly walked to the door and opened it to see Professor Lockhart grinning like always.

"Now, fer the las time," Hagrid said, "I know how to get kelpies out of a well!"

"Ah, but see," Lockhart stepped into the hut, "I know a very efficient way to do the job, why it's far easier than banishing a banshee. By the way, have you read my book about it—?"

Lockhart finally took notice of Vincent who gave a wave, "Hello Professor, how are you today?"

"Why not too bad my boy," Lockhart chuckled, "Oh by the way, why did you think I named my broomstick after myself? That makes me sound extremely vain wouldn't you agree?"

"Aren't you though?" Vincent asked legitimately curious

Lockhart's eyes twitched, "Why of course not, why I am one of the humblest wizards to exist!"

"Who made that list?" Vincent asked, "Also how many people do attend your birthday?"

It was a question that bothered Vincent a lot. If the vain man before him could get people to come over for a party, what would he do?

"Why of course, there was —" Hagrid and Vincent glanced at each other before continuing to eat

They couldn't even be bothered at the conversation.

"Why, is that my pixie?" Lockhart exclaimed causing it to hiss at him, "Huh, I've taken such good care of you little guys, but I guess that sometimes, you need to let go."

Lockhart looked 'wistfully' out the window. Vincent gave Nyx another smoothie to stop it from attacking the Professor.

Lockhart snapped his head back before smiling, "Well it was a blast seeing you guys here, Mr. Wong I hope to see you in class, Hagrid I'll see you around, and little pixie—"

"Her names Nyx," Vincent spoke up, "remember it."

"Ah Nyx," Lockhart nodded as he walked out the door, "lead a good life."

Vincent rolled his eyes at Lockhart's dramatic line.

"Oh yes, I'll give you a signed copy of my book along with a photo signed by none other than Harry," Lockhart exclaimed, "I don't believe you've never got one before. Well, see you around!"

Hagrid and Vincent just stared at the closed door before looking at each other.

"Huh," Vincent said, "that's one way to start the morning."

Another knock on the door sounded. Hagrid looked extremely annoyed as he opened the door. His expression lightened up considerably when he saw who it was.

"Bin wondering when you'd decide to visit me, come in come in."

Vincent saw Harry Ron and Hermione come inside the small hut. They were all surprised to see each other. Just when Hermione was about to talk, Ron spat out a whole lot of slugs causing Vincent's eyes to go wide.

"What the heck happened?" Vincent asked them

"Help Ron, then we talk," Harry said

They managed to get settled in with Ron having a bucket to catch the slugs. Vincent helped serve them food as well.

"Why was Professor Lockhart here?" Harry asked as he took a bite, his eyes widened at how delicious the meal was.

"Been bugging me on how to get kelpies out of a well." Hagrid said, "as if I don't know, and he was going on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'd eat my kettle."

"But Dumbledore thought he was the best man for the job," Hermione argued

"He was the on'y one for the job," Hagrid said rolling his eyes, "people are starting to think the jobs cursed."

"What about you Vince, what are you here for?" Harry asked

"I went for some exercise before stopping at Hagrid's for lunch." Hermione glared at him which caused Vincent to look away nervously, "I can't rest all day Hermione."

"So, who was he trying to curse?" Hagrid asked indicating towards Ron

"Malfoy," Vincent's eyebrow rose at Harry's answer, "he called Hermione something, I don't know what though—"

"He called her a mudblood," Ron said before vomiting slugs again

"What?!" Vincent, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other before looking back at the raging Hagrid

"What's a mudblood?" Vincent asked

"Mudblood is the most insulting thing that a wizard could say to a wizard that is born of a muggle." Ron explained taking a deep breath, "dirty blood, there are people like Malfoy whose family has been full of pure-blooded wizards and witches that think they're better than everybody else."

"Wow, that sure is arrogant," Vincent said, "Well, I'm no wizard, but Hermione is amazing in a lot of aspects, right? So, blood really shouldn't matter."

"That's true, without muggles us wizards would have died," Hagrid said, "they've yet to create a spell that Hermione can't learn."

Hermione felt like she blushed an insane amount these past few days.

"It's all his fault," she blamed Vincent who caught her glance and gave her a smile, "screw him."

"Eh, What did I do wrong?" Vincent thought, scratching his head, "is she still mad that I didn't rest today?"

"Oh yeah Harry," Hagrid said, "I've been hearing about yer signed photos, why haven't I got one?"

"Haven't you Hagrid," Vincent said in mock surprise, "why, I'll be glad to personally deliver one to you."

"Oh really, how much?"

"Three sickles—"

Harry snapped his head up so fast that Vincent thought he'd get break his neck.

"I have not been giving out signed photos," Harry said through gritted teeth, "If Lockhart's been spreading that around—"

He then saw both Vincent and Hagrid laughing their heads off.

"We're on'y joking Harry," Hagrid said, "well played Vincent, told Lockhart to get lost earlier, ya don't need him to be popular."

"Bet he didn't like that," Harry said in amusement

"Definitely didn't," Hagrid chuckled, anything to eat Ron?"

"No thanks," Ron spat a slug out, "better no risk it."

"This food is delicious Hagrid," Hermione said, "have you improved your cutlery skills?"

"Actually," Hagrid smiled, "Vincent here made this meal, bit of wizard himself in the kitchen."

Everyone stared at the slightly embarrassed Vincent who scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Really, you made this?" Harry asked in disbelief

"Cooking is a hobby of mine," Vincent explained, "Sister An taught me how to make meals."

Harry and Hermione stared him, just when they thought he was done Vincent comes out with another surprise.

Ron gave another chuck of slugs as he stared at the food enviously.

"Want to see what I've been growing out back?" Hagrid asked

They spent the whole morning talking with Hagrid about school life and other mundane things. Hagrid showed them his pumpkins that he was carefully growing with 'a little bit of help' which came in the form of magic. When Ron found out about Ginny visiting with Vincent, he couldn't help but feel overprotective of his sibling.

"She's already got a crush on Harry, can't have her get another one on you mate," Ron warned

"She's at that age where she's interested in guys, she'll grow out of it," Vincent said as they all trudged back to Hogwarts, "besides, she's a good girl, have a bit more faith, Ron."

As soon as they got to the castle, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Potter, Weasley," Professor McGonagall called, "Your punishments have been decided upon tonight. Weasley, you will help Filch polish the trophy room, no magic, elbow grease."

Ron looked pale. Vincent heard that Filch, the caretaker, was hated by practically every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will help Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

Vincent glanced at Harry who had a horror-stricken face, "Oh n- can I get the trophy room instead?"

"He requested you particularly," McGonagall said with a small smile, "eight o'clock, don't be late."

The two boys looked like Christmas was canceled as they slumped towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione and Vincent just gave a shrug at each other before eating their meal. After eating Vincent's food, she felt that the meal was rather lacking.

"Filch will have me there all night," Ron murmured, "there's got to be a hundred of those things to clean."

"I'd trade with you anytime," said Harry gloomily, "I've had a lot of practice already at my uncle's place, answering Lockhart's fan mail, he'll be a nightmare."

Since the two boys didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, Vincent spent the rest of the afternoon with Hermione. She helped him when he was stuck with his homework while Vincent helped her answer questions about potions. Having been taught personally by Snape, Vincent's potion-making skills exceed Hermione's.

"–so that the potion turns into this type of color, that's how you know it succeeds," Vincent explained.

"Thanks, Vince," Hermione said.

"No problem," Vincent said, "You've already helped me out in three other subjects, not to mention your potion-making skills are probably the best in your year."

"Except for you," Hermione said

"I don't count, I'm a muggle," Vincent said looking towards Nyx who was sleeping on Hedwig, "It was all thanks to Nyx that I could get this far."

"Those two should be at their detention by, now right?" Hermione said

"Probably," Vincent stared towards the fireplace in the Common Room before racing towards his dormitories, confusing Hermione.

He came back downstairs with skewers, a cutting board, and some equipment along with some ingredients. Hermione stared blankly at his actions, as did a lot of other students in the area before her eyes widened.

"What the heck are you thinking?!" Hermione asked in disbelief as Vincent started setting up by the fire, "I don't think-"

"I read the rules, Hermione," Vincent said as he started cooking, "and let me tell you, there is no rule that you can't cook in the Common Room."

"Where'd you get the ingredients from?" Hermione asked

"Hagrid gave me a bunch a couple of days ago," Vincent said, "I didn't know what to do with them, so I decided to cook it now before they go off. The equipment was something I asked Sister An to send with an owl. It was meant for Hagrid since he doesn't have all the necessary equipment to make other meals."

Vincent started cutting up the meat and vegetables. He then used gloves to tenderize the meat before marinating it with spices before sprinkling a little salt and pepper on it. He then set a grill over the fire before skewering the ingredients and placing them on it. If this was a normal fireplace then charcoal and the intense heat would be a problem. Vincent, however, discovered that no ashes extended outside the fireplace or flickered about and that the fire would not harm any student. For Vincent, it was the perfect fire to cook food with.

While he was waiting for the food to cook, he set up the nearby table with a platter before going back to his cooking. He slowly turned each skewer around, making sure that all sides were evenly cooked. The moment he saw a crispy brown he took one skewer off before placing another on. This went on for a good half hour before he finished.

"Well, I managed to get rid of half the ingredients," going to need a spell to-?"

Vincent had finally noticed that the Common Room had gone silent. He looked around to see that not only Hermione but every other student looking greedily at the kebabs.

They were all entranced by the delicious aroma the food was giving off. Despite having dinner not too long ago, they felt hungry.

"Uhh," Vincent didn't know what to make of this so he gave one to Hermione, "here's yours."

"Oh, uh thanks!" Hermione snatched it away causing Vincent to blink at his now empty hand

Everyone was looking at Hermione who took a bite on the food. The moment her teeth sunk in, an insane amount of flavor burst through her mouth. Everyone watched as they literally saw Hermione's eyes light up in delight as she happily ate her food.

"Umm, excuse me," Vincent turned to see a young boy, "Can I have some as well."

"Sure kid." The boy took a bite before his eyes lit up

"This is delicious!" everyone was encouraged to rush forward

"Can I have one as well?!"

"I'm Jenny, young boy, I'm a seventh-year student, I could help you with your homework!"

"Hey, don't trick the kid! Names Mike, a sixth year, you give me one and I'll protect you from anyone who messes with you."

"I'll give you three sickles!"

"I'll give you four!"

"Nine!"

Somehow this small cooking show had turned into an auction. Vincent started sweating as he looked towards Hermione for help. She gave him a look that said, "You started this," before proceeding to eat her food.

"She ditched me!" Vincent thought in disbelief

"Ok calm down everyone!" Vincent called causing the common room to quiet down, "two sickles per serving, I think that's fair."

"Ok now form a line!" Vincent ordered, "We'll have the youngest go first before the eldest. I'll cook more if there's not enough, and no cutting in line!"

Hermione watched in amazement as everyone lined up. It took a good half hour before everyone has had a serving.

"Phew, I made around six hundred or so sickles." Vincent said sitting down again, "Well, at least I got rid of the ingredients Hagrid gave me-"

"Hey, are you going to keep doing this?" Vincent froze when he turned to see a first-year girl ask him curiously, "Your food was really good, thank you!"

Vincent froze seeing how adorable the girl was being before turning to Hermione who gave him a glance.

"Yes, I'll do this tomorrow," Vincent smiled weakly

"Thank you, I'll come again tomorrow!" the girl nodded happily before leaving

"Why can't I resist adorable things!" Vincent said smacking his head against the table

"So, do I count as adorable?" Hermione asked curiously, she honestly meant it as a joke, so she didn't expect Vincent to answer

"Definitely," Vincent mumbled, "If you ask something, I don't think I could say no."

"Huh, I'll keep that in mind," Hermione smirked, although she would usually blush at his compliments, she just felt unusually happy

"Huh," Vincent thought as he looked around the common room, "I haven't seen Ginny in a while."

...

"So, what do you think about that strange voice—?" Harry paused as he was talking to Ron

They were currently on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after their night of punishment. Harry was telling Ron about a strange voice that kept going on about wanting to kill someone. As soon as they stepped into the room however, the moment they walked in they smelt an incredibly delicious aura.

"Why does it smell so bloody damn good here?!" Ron exclaimed

Both of the boy's stomachs started growling. It was near midnight when they finished their work, so it was natural to be hungry.

"Oh, you guys are back," Neville was still up, he was looking around for something he lost

"Hey Neville, what happened around here?" Harry asked

"Vince used the fireplace here to make something called swish kebabs," Neville licked his lips, "the taste was heavenly."

"HE WHAT?!"

Harry and Ron looked at the fireplace which was flickering brightly. The two of them went to bed, cursing a sleeping Vincent for not leaving any food for them.

Little did Vincent know, that his fame would grow exceptionally over the next month as the Magic Chef.

**...Authors Note...**

**Hey guys, BrotherBook here with a new chapter of Wandless. This week and the next would be hard for me since it's the last week of University and I got. I will try my best to update as best I could.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys next week.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Neville's Determination and

Chapter 6 - Neville's Determination and Deathday

"Wait, how much did you say you earned?" Ron asked hoarsely at breakfast

"Rounded all up, I earned around one thousand and forty-five galleons and ten sickles," Vincent said earning a horrifying look from Ron, "Is that a lot?"

It was currently October, a month since Vincent arrived at Hogwarts. His so-called title of the Magic Chef had spread throughout the school. People from the four houses actually started paying him to make meals for them, including some Slytherins. Vincent didn't discriminate and gave anyone food as long as they paid.

Today, Ron was curious as to how much he had received so far. Ron literally broke on the inside hearing that Vincent, a muggle, had made more money than what Ron had received his entire life.

"Maybe I should become a cook," Ron muttered half-heartedly causing Vincent and Hermione to both give each other worrying glances

"I've just promised Headless Nick that I'd attend his Deathday party," Harry said plopping down next to them, "I'll miss the Halloween party if that's the case."

"Deathday party?" Hermione looked interested, "that sounds fascinating."

"Bit depressing celebrating the day you die," Ron commented

"Okay then," Vincent got up, "Well I'm heading off."

"What have you got?" Hermione asked

"I promised someone that I'd spend time with them," Vincent said

"Oh, ok then," Hermione said with disappointment which Vincent noticed

"Hey Hermione, lets hang out at the library later okay?" Vincent said

Hermione's head jerked up as she nodded enthusiastically, "Ok then, after lunch, don't forget!"

She then blushed at her own outburst, covering her face with the book she was reading. Harry and Ron both laughed at the scene while Vincent just smiled.

"See you later then."

...

"—and that is a Crumple Horned Snorkback." Luna concluded her explanation of the creature

Ever since Vincent met Luna, they would often talk. Vincent found that he enjoyed listening to the odd girl as she rambled on about a lot of interesting things.

They were currently at the edge of the Forbidden Forest feeding horse like creatures known as Thestrals. They were skinny bone like horses that had similar bone like wings.

"Hey Vincent," Luna asked as she pet Nyx who was on her leg, "do you think I'm weird?"

"Yep," Vincent said causing Luna to give a bitter smile, "but I like you like this, your someone that is enjoyable to talk to, but most of all you're a good person. Anyone who says otherwise is a damn fool."

Vincent gave the small girls head a ruffle causing her to pout slightly.

"Also, have more faith in yourself, your pretty cute you know."

Luna had her head down in slight embarrassment.

"Geez, your too honest and kind for your own good," Luna complained making Vincent chuckle wryly

Luna usually had this aura of dottiness around her which was the main reason people made fun of her. During the past month, she started showing different faces and emotions when talking to Vincent. She would chatter to her hearts content to someone that actually listens. While she never really cared about other people's opinions, she did however desire friends.

"I know it's rude to ask," Luna began, "but who did you see die?"

Vincent silently pet the Thestral who had lowered its head for him.

"I'm a vigilante remember?" Vincent said as he threw a fish, the Thestral caught it in its mouth, "let's just say, you can't save everyone."

He understood why Luna was so curious. When he first saw these creatures with Luna, she told him that only people who have seen death can see Thestrals.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna lowered her head

"It's fine," Vincent gave a small smile, "I'm just one person. I can't be expected to save everyone, but even still, it hurts. Seeing a person that you try to save die before your eyes, it's disheartening."

They both sat there in silence as Vincent pat the Thestral. For a young boy to go through that, it must have felt horrifying. Luna opened her mouth to say something before Vincent started talking again.

"But because of that, my resolve to save others became stronger," Vincent said, "I'm not that arrogant to think that I can save everyone. If I can protect those close to me or in my sight, then I will."

Luna gave a smile at Vincent's claim. She admired that the boy didn't mope over his failures, in fact, it was precisely because of those failures that his the person he is now.

"So," Luna decided to change the topic, "have you heard of Nargles?"

...

"What are you working on?" Vincent asked

"I'm just adding a few finishing touches to my charms report." Hermione said as she proceeded to write a couple more pages

Vincent's eyes twitched slightly as he watched Hermione's 'finishing touches' to her work. He felt like saying something but decided against it. If Hermione felt like it more, than who was he to interrupt.

"More importantly," Hermione took a glance at Vincent's pile of books, "I'm curious to what you're working on."

"Oh this?" Vincent showed Hermione his book, "It's a bunch of potion ingredients. I've been experimenting and have tried creating different potions. Here, these are the combinations that didn't blow up."

Hermione took the book before realising what she was holding.

"I can't look at your original creations," she said, panicking slightly, "what if I sell the idea off as my own?"

"Would you?" Vincent asked with a bit of amusement in his eyes

"Wha-no!" Hermione said, "I'm just saying not to go around giving this to random people."

"Well I trust you," Vincent said

Hermione smiled wryly knowing that Vincent trusted her. Creating an original potion may not be as major as creating a spell, but it would still be something that most wizards would become well known for. In short, creating an original potion would result in the wizard having some fame.

"Let's see here," Hermione sighed as she put down her homework to look at the notes, "well, it's not like his potions would be revolutionary or anything—!"

Hermione's eyes slightly widened as she read the notes. There were a total of eight original potions that he had made, including the one he used against Snape which was simply labelled Leg Strengthening potion.

"Leg strengthening solution, a variant of the strengthening solution. Increases the users leg strength. By how much however I am unable to calculate."

"Sleep potion, a variation of the sleeping potion, one drink of this will instantly make the person fall asleep, but with the added effects of ridding all impurities in the body as well as ridding all manner of exhaustion or stress. Side effects, can induce a small headache as well as diarrhoea which is expected to be caused by the body expelling the impurities."

"Macroscopic potion, allows the user to see far distances and has the added effect of improving one's eyesight slightly."

"Metalmorph potion, a work in progress. Allows the user to transform his or her body parts to metal at will. At the moment it transforms the body entirely to metal for five minutes, but at the cost of making the entire body unable to move."

"Zero space potion, makes the user weightless as if in space. No negative side effects known yet although weight has been lost during tests."

"Dragons breath potion, after consuming, the user will uncontrollably sprout fire from their mouths. Interestingly enough, while the fire doesn't harm the body, it does cause an incredibly spicy feeling in the throat."

"Lightning tempering potion, extremely hard to make. Has the effect of strengthening the body permanently, but at the risk of the user being in excruciating pain. Overly relying on such a potion could lead to permanent brain damage, if not death."

"Waterwalk potion, allows user to walk on water for nine minutes. No side effects or additional benefits."

"While there are a couple of questionable ones, the sleep potion will definitely be popular if the information goes public," Hermione thought, "but a majority of these effect the human body, what could Vincent be aiming for—?!"

"Vincent?" Hermione asked, "are you trying to make a potion that gives you magic?"

"Your definitely the smartest in your year Hermione," Vincent said as he took his book back, "it's never been done before, but that's why I want to try it!"

"You do realise that if you do succeed, the whole wizarding world would be thrown into chaos?" Hermione warned, "If this gets into the wrong hands, a wizard could use this to raise a whole army of wizards among the muggles."

"Don't worry," Vincent said as he made a note on the book, "That's why if this does succeed, I will destroy all the notes relating to it."

Hermione looked slightly relieved when she heard him say that. A potion like that could cause a war between muggles and wizards.

"How did you get these accurate descriptions?" Hermione asked curiously

"I drank most of them myself obviously," Hermione froze as she stared at Vincent who looked up, "hey, I made sure that they were safe beforehand before consuming it."

"Your still reckless to consume self-created potions," Hermione said putting her hand to her forehead, "especially that one called Lightning tempering potion."

"I tested them on insects beforehand," Vincent explained, "with the lighting tempering potion, the beetle that was tested on became extremely hard."

"Hard?" Hermione asked

"Well, it was sort of an accident," Vincent said, "I accidentally dropped a book on it one day. It survived without a scratch and the book had a beetle sized dent in it."

"Wait, what happened when you drank it?" Hermione asked

"Well, it was the only one I didn't drink," Vincent pulled out a vial filled with an electric yellow liquid, "Snape classified it as a forbidden potion. Anyone who drinks it has a monstrous increase in strength, but there's a chance of death if the user isn't strong physically or mentally. The beetle survived because I barely gave it any."

"So, you could die?!" Hermione said alarmed, "Vincent, promise me you won't be too reckless."

"Hermione, I-"

"Promise me."

Vincent looked at Hermione who had a pleading look. Vincent tuned his head to the side while putting his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I promise," Vincent sighed, "I just can't say no to you."

"Great, now hand over the Sleep potion," Vincent froze as he looked at Hermione holding her hand out

"Excuse me?" Vincent blinked thinking he misheard her

"As compensation for making me worry, give me a Sleep potion," Hermione said with a smirk

Hermione felt like messing with Vincent for once. Vincent had scared, embarrassed and worried her countless times throughout the past month, and she felt like getting back at him. She didn't expect him to reach into his bag and pull out a milky white potion.

"I made it taste like milk to make consummation better," he explained as he handed her the potion, "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"I was joking, you didn't have to give me any!" Hermione said slightly panicking, Vincent sometimes took things way too seriously

"But I was going to give it to you anyway," Hermione froze seeing the innocent look in Vincent's golden eyes, "I've seen you work extremely hard at nights making you exhausted in the morning so I thought that maybe I could help. Also, I probably didn't help making you worry like that."

"Vincent," Hermione felt extremely grateful as she took the potion, "thank you-"

"Don't thank me, we're friends, right?" Vincent felt fulfilled seeing how happy Hermione was

"Okay then!" Hermione nodded pocketing the potion before thinking, "that Dragon breath potion, was that the cause of what happened a couple of weeks ago?"

"...Please don't mention that."

..Half a month ago..

"Oh, hello Mr Wong," Lockhart said hopping into Snape's office, "have you seen dear Professor Snape?"

"No sir," Vincent said placing a cup filled with a red like liquid on the desk

"Wonder when I'll get my new vials," Vincent thought packing up, "starting to run out of— wait, where's my potion?"

"Hmm, this is drink is delicious," Vincent started sweating as he looked at Lockhart taking a huge gulp of the drink, "tastes sort of spicy, ginger perhaps?"

Vincent glanced at Nyx who was pointing her finger at the door, indicating them to make a run for it.

"Oh, look at the time," Vincent said hurriedly he walked out, "sorry Professor, I promised to meet Neville today, you know, to help him with potions."

"Don't worry my boy," Lockhart said, "go help young Longbottom."

Vincent walked down the dungeon before running into Malfoy and his gang.

"Oh look, if it isn't the little—" Malfoy began

"Oh, look it's rat," Malfoy's eyes twitched, "well I'd like to exchange insults with you, but I've got to go before the dragon comes so seeya!"

"Wait wha—" Malfoy stood confused as Vincent ran off, "dragon, what dragon?"

"Um, Malfoy?" Crabbe said tapping on Malfoy's shoulder

"What is it?" Malfoy turned around to see a completely near naked bald man running towards them with fire raging out of his mouth

"Ahhhhhhhhh," they screamed as they ran for it

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH," the creature seemed to scream as it chased them from behind

Lockhart felt like crying, his entire outfit was nearly burnt off leaving him barely clothed. His body wasn't affected by the flame, but his hair was. Being extremely close to the fire, the hair that Lockhart treasured was turned into cinders. He couldn't even talk properly as the insanely spicy feeling in his throat was extremely painful.

The next day, Vincent heard the rumours of the near naked man spewing fire as he ran around terrifying all the Slytherins till Snape stopped him. Vincent was also treated to a well-deserved glare by Snape and a small detention seeing that it was Lockhart who stupidly drank whatever liquid he found in a potion's masters office. Lockhart however, managed to regrow his hair with a potion, but was unable to look at Vincent properly for the next week or so.

...

"Yeah," Vincent thought, "that'll scar any man. Luckily for him, no student recognised him."

Vincent and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon comparing notes and just talking to each other every now and then. Neither of them minded the silence every so often as it gave off a calm and relaxing atmosphere.

"Well, I'm off," Vincent said packing his stuff up, "See you at dinner."

"Thanks for today," Hermione said, "it was, nice."

"No problem," Vincent waved as he left the library

Vincent walked along the corridors earning a few glances and whispers among the students. Among Hogwarts, Vincent's fame as the Magic Chef not to mention his duel against Snape had exploded with popularity. Some even compared his fame to Harry's. He had even heard rumours of a fan club but had yet to see any signs of it.

"Heh, Longbottom, still dragging that fat buttocks around as usual?" Vincent stopped as he walked outside of the castle

Neville grit his teeth as he stood up to Malfoy and his gang. His back was against the wall and his study material was laying on the ground. His face had a large bruise with his clothes all ruffled.

"I'm, worth ten of you Malfoy," Neville said through his gritted teeth

Malfoy glared at him before giving a smirk, "Whatever helps you sleep, Crabbe, Goyle, beat him till his mother can't recognise him. Oh wait, your mother probably can't recognise you anyway—"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Neville said with anger

Malfoy just smirked as Crabbe took a swing at the boy.

Neville closed his eyes, waiting for the pain only to feel nothing. He opened his eyes to see Vincent grabbing Crabbe's arm.

"Yo, Neville," he said, "You ok man?"

"Um, yeah," Neville tried straightening his clothes to hide the fact that he was bullied to no avail

Vincent just sighed, "Let's talk after I beat these guys."

"Crabbe, Goyle, attack him!" Malfoy ordered

Crabbe punched with his free hand only for Vincent to dodge to the side. He was then elbowed in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain. He felt two hands on his head causing his face to sink lower as it connected with Vincent's knee. His head jerked back as he fell to the ground clutching his broken nose.

Goyle stupidly tried to do a high kick at Vincent who responded by sweeping his legs off the ground causing Goyle to fall hard. He was getting back up before his sight was met with a fist that crashed into his face, knocking him out.

Vincent turned to the stunned Malfoy and walked slowly towards him.

"My fathers—" Malfoy started before a fist sent him crashing to the ground

Neville watched all of this in amazement. He's been bullied by Malfoy for so long. So, seeing Malfoy and his gang get completely destroyed by Vincent stunned him somewhat.

"Man, it's been ages since I last clobbered someone," Vincent said shaking his hands, "that felt good, hey Neville this is your right?"

Neville nodded silently as he took the books from Vincent. They then proceeded to walk away from the beat-up trio.

They reached the giant door to the castle before Neville finally said something.

"Uh, thanks for the help Vincent," Neville said, "you were amazing, you completely smashed Malfoy and his crew!"

"Don't worry about it," Vincent said as they walked

Nyx popped its head out of Vincent's pocket scaring Neville somewhat. He still hasn't forgotten the pixie incident from a month ago.

"H-hello Nyx," Neville said earning a wave from the pixie as it sat on Vincent's shoulder, "V-Vincent, can you help me with something?"

"Hm, if it's within my capabilities then yeah," Vincent said without much thought

During the past month, Vincent got to know a majority of students. He still usually hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but every now and then he would talk to someone outside the group. Neville in particular had been helped several times by Vincent when it came to potion making, while Vincent often compares Herbology notes with him. It came as a surprise that Neville excelled at the subject.

"C-can you teach me how to fight?!" Neville said stopping Vincent in his tracks

Vincent blinked, "Sorry, what?"

...

"Is this ok?" Neville asked as he wore protection gear

"You'll be fine, Hermione made them after all," Vincent said

Hearing that it was Hermione that made them, Neville relaxed.

After the events of yesterday's fight, they both decided to train early in the mornings at the front of the Whomping Willow. Vincent asked Hermione to create some makeshift protection armour which she did after finding out it was for Neville.

"Don't judge him too much," Hermione said, "may be extremely unreliable, but Neville is probably one of the bravest people I've ever met."

Vincent smiles to himself when he recalled that conversation.

"Alright Neville," Vincent said, "I've never taught anyone how to fight before so this is just as new to me as it is to you."

"So today, I'm just going to beat you up."

Neville stood there confused, "Excuse me, what did you say we were doing?"

"Oh, that was a little too direct," Vincent laughed embarrassed slightly, "I'll beat you up, and all you have to do is defend."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Neville felt like crying

"You asked me for help, don't tell me your backing out now?" Vincent said seriously

Neville looked at the ground for a while before looking Vincent in the eye, "No, let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Vincent got into a fighting stance that resembled a boxer

Neville also imitated Vincent as he held his arms up.

"Let's start!" Neville's vision spun and before he knew it, he was on the ground

"Again!" Vincent ordered

Neville gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Start!"

Neville found himself on the ground again with all the air knocked out of him.

Nyx just sat at the side drinking a smoothie while watching the show.

"Again!"

After being knocked down three times.

"Again!"

Four times.

"Again!"

Seven times.

"Again!"

Ten times.

"Again!"

...

"Again!"

Vincent watched Neville struggle to climb back up and he sighed.

"Ok Neville, last one."

Neville grit his teeth as sweat soaked his shirt. He lost track of how many times he's been knocked down. He clenched his fists as he kept his eyes on Vincent as they both got into positions. Even though he hasn't managed to block a single hit, he has learnt something.

"Start!"

Neville watched extremely closely as Vincent rushed towards him. He took one deep breath. If there was one thing he learnt. Never take your eyes of your opponent.

Just as Vincent's fist closed in, Neville rushed forward, surprising Vincent slightly. Neville felt the fist graze past his headgear, but his attention was on the other arm. He hurriedly brought his arms up to block as the fist crashed into them sending a jolt through Neville's body.

Neville pushed through and was about to punch Vincent in the face when a blow came from below, sending him flying to the side slightly.

"Dang it, I forgot about the legs," Neville said as he just lay there panting, "that was all I've got."

"That last block was plain awful and the dodge from before was extremely risky," Vincent commented as he sat down next to Neville, "good job."

Neville felt bitter hearing the criticism from Vincent, before freezing at the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Hm, I said good job," Vincent said as he took out a flask which he passed to Neville, "have some."

Neville completely consumed the drink before his eyes widened. The drink was extremely delicious, tasting like warm chocolate chip cookies. He felt extremely fulfilled as he finished it.

"What was that?" Neville asked, "a new potion?"

"In a way, yes, it is a potion," Vincent earned a confused expression from Neville, "Well, it's something that I made for fun. I thought, since potion making is like cooking, then why can't cooking be like potion making. That drink you just had is part of a new invention of mine called comfort water."

"Wait, that was water?!" Neville thought with amazement

"Well it was made by enhancing water with magic while boiling," Vincent explained, "trust me, it's a lot more complicated than it sounds."

"Living up to your title of Magic Chef?" Neville smiled which Vincent returned

They sat in silence as they watched the sun rising in the distance.

"Seriously though," Neville said, "I did awful didn't I?"

"Yep,"

"At least have more tact about it!" Neville complained in his mind

"But I did mean it when I said good job," Vincent said as he took a swig from the flask

"I don't hear those words too often," Neville said, "I'm clumsy, I screw up and I'm a coward. I don't know why I was put into Gryffindor. But, even with all that, do you think I can become strong?"

Vincent paused before giving a small chuckle. He remembered how a small golden eyed boy asked a wizened old man a similar question.

"Yes, your indeed clumsy, and you do screw up," Neville winced again at Vincent's honesty, "but your definitely not a coward."

"Huh?"

"I asked a few people yesterday, what do they truly think of Neville Longbottom, and guess what they said," Neville gulped as he listened to Vincent, "many of them said that you were clumsy and that you do screw up, but they also had a lot of good things to say about you. Your honest, caring, a hard worker and the bravest person they had ever known."

"Brave, me?" Neville said

"Your weak Neville, but despite that, you still stand up to others for what you believe is right," Vincent didn't notice that Neville's eyes were reddening, "I was told of when you stood up to Harry, Ron and Hermione last year, if that's not bravery, then I don't know what is. If anyone should be in Gryffindor, then it's you. So, the answer is anyone can become strong when they put enough effort in. You Neville, can definitely become strong."

Neville started sobbing as Vincent patted his back. All his life, people had looked down on him for being a failure. Hearing someone encourage him was just extremely heart-warming.

Vincent just gave a smile while helping the boy up. What Neville needs the most is not actually strength, but self-confidence. Vincent wants to help him build that up through their training.

"Let's get breakfast shall we?" Vincent said earning a nod from the tearful boy

"By the way, how did you get people to talk about me?" Neville asked curiously

Not many people would honestly talk about what they feel about others, so Neville felt curious to how Vincent got others to open up.

"Oh that," Vincent said as they walked back, "I gave them a free meal."

"..." Neville looked speechless as he stared at Vincent, "that'll do it."

...

Weeks flew by and it was finally Halloween. Vincent's life at Hogwarts felt extremely fulfilling to him. He spent every day taking private lessons from Snape and even ended up perfecting the Metalmorph potion. His skills in battle has also improved tremendously in that he would beat Snape at least twice a week.

Neville also had made tremendous progress in his combat skills and had even started putting some slight muscle. Vincent had been suspicious about it at first but realised that it was an effect of his Magic Drink. He discovered that it heals and strengthens muscles making it a perfect sports drink for exercising. Although barely noticeable after the first consumption, after a few weeks Neville was able to last longer in his training sessions going from his usual two seconds of sparing to a whole minute. Given, Vincent held back not wanting to injure the boy, it was still shocking, nonetheless.

He also spent most of his days with Harry, Ron and Hermione and would hang out with Luna every so often.

"Hey Harry, why are you so gloomy?" Vincent asked curiously

"Today's Nicks Deathday party," Harry mumbles as he looked at all the decorations in the hall

"Oh, that's really too bad," Vincent said in sympathy before noticing Harry's pleading stare, "ohh, no, I am not coming with you, you can't make me—"

...

"Tell me how you convinced me to come?" Vincent grumbled as they made their way to the party

"Hermione," both Harry and Ron replied at the same time

Vincent glared at Hermione who just blushed as she turned her head to the side.

They walked past Great Hall which was filled decorations such as the giant pumpkins provided by Hagrid. Vincent sighed as he stared longingly at the hall.

"Farewell my love, till I see you again," he thought sadly as he walked off

There was candles leading to the party. Although it was extremely gloomy considering the soft, ghostly blue flame casting dark ghostly shadows. It was grew extremely cold as they continued onward with Hermione shivering.

"Here, take it," Vincent handed her his hoodie, "don't think I've forgiven you though."

"Oh, but what about you?" Hermione asked

"I'll be fine," Vincent reassured, "spent most nights on the streets that were colder than this."

"Th-Thanks," Hermione said as she put on the hoodie

It was slightly big for her, but it she didn't seem to mind.

"It's so warm," she thought with a smile

"Hey Mrs Norris," Vincent said as he patted the dusty coloured cat

Vincent was rather fond of the cat. Even though everyone hated it because it was Filch's, Vincent thought it was rather cute.

The cat mewed in delight as it revelled in Vincent's palm before walking off.

"Don't get what you see in it, I just want to kick the bloody thing," said Ron earning an eye roll from Vincent

They soon heard an awful sound that resembled thousands of fingers scraping against the blackboard.

"That can't be music right?" Vincent said horrified as they turned the corner

"Welcome friends," Nearly Headless Nick greeted gravely, "oh please, come inside."

The groups eyes widened as they saw the hundreds of ghosts in the room. There were many that were dancing on the dance floor to the awful music.

"Should we look around?" Harry asked already regretting coming here

"Yeah, sure," Ron nodded as did Vincent and Hermione

They walked around, trying very hard not to walk through any ghosts before Hermione froze.

"Oh no, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Harry asked as they looked around

"She haunts a toilet on the fourth floor, it's awful if you need to go to the loo—"

"Hey, where's Vincent?" Ron asked

Harry and Hermione froze before looking for their golden eyed friend. They soon spotted him staring at the dinner table with a pale face. The trio looked at the table and saw a whole table full of monstrosities.

There was fish burnt charcoal black, cheese covered entirely with blue mould and more unspeakable things laid out on the table. There was a huge milking cake in the middle with tar like icing forming the words,

Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington,

Died 31st of October 1493

"Not edible, this food isn't edible," Vincent kept muttering until Nyx gave him a slap on the face

"Ow, thanks Nyx," Vincent said, "but this food, it shouldn't even exist!"

"Vincent, are you ok?" Hermione asked with concern

"Yeah all good, just that I can't stand looking at this food."

"Let's go somewhere else then."

Hermione dragged Vincent away from the food only to freeze when she realised that she inadvertently led Vincent to the dance floor.

For whatever reason, the music became bearable all of a sudden as it tried to sound romantic.

Vincent blinked when he saw Hermione turn scarlet before smiling.

He gave a bow before holding out his hand, "Would like to dance, milady?"

Hermione blushed deeper before timidly grasping onto his hand, "Please take care of me."

Neither of them really knew how to dance so they just copied the ghosts around them. They stepped on each other's toes a few times before finally getting the hang of it. Harry and Ron both had their mouths open, stunned as they watched the bookworm known as Hermione Granger dancing. They were then interrupted by Peeves the ghost as it started talking to them. Ron however would glance back with a frown every so often.

"This ain't so bad right?" Vincent said causing Hermione to give a small smile

"What, want to come to another Deathday party?" Vincent shivered

"Definitely not," they both looked at each other before busting out laughing

The song ended causing both of them to walk off the floor.

"Thank you, that was fun," Hermione said grinning

"Yeah, it was." Vincent answered as they walked to where Harry and Ron were

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron said as Nearly Headless Nick tried to give a speech, only for the ghosts to be distracted by a game of Headless Hockey to the side, "let's go back."

"Agreed."

The four of them started walking back before Harry stopped, turning deathly pale.

"It's that voice again."

"Wait what?" Vincent asked confused only for Harry to take off running

"It's going to kill someone!"

The rest of the group looked at each other before racing off after him.

They all ran up a few stairs before coming to a floor covered in water.

"Is there something wrong with the plumbing?" Vincent thought before bumping into Harry, "Harry, what's wrong—?!"

Vincent and the rest froze when they saw the walk.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BERN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

"What's that thing—hanging underneath?" Ron asked with a quiver in his voice

The four of them looked at the dark shadow underneath the message before jumping back in shock.

Mrs Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, eyes wide and staring.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said

"Shouldn't we try and—" Harry began awkwardly

"Trust me, we don't want to be found here."

It was too late. From either side of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs. The sound of chattering and footsteps died down suddenly as the students spotted the hanging cat, leaving the four of them alone in the middle.

The silence was broken when someone shouted.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Malfoy pushed to the front of the crowd smirking at the hanging cat.

**..Authors Note..**

**Hey guys, BrotherBook here. Neville and Luna were two characters that I thought didn't get a lot of screen time in both the movie and the books, so I wanted to expand upon them more.**

**Please comment below what I did well and what I could fix.**

**As always, thanks for reading, I hope to see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Thunderbolt Potion, Another

Chapter 7 - Thunderbolt Potion, Another Title

"Huh, first ghosts, then blood on the wall and now petrified cats," Vincent thought, "it is Halloween."

The whole group was currently in Lockhart's office at his invitation along with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore who were currently studying the petrified Mrs Norris whose owner, Argus Filch was weeping on a nearby chair.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her—probably the Transmogifian Torture—I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..."

Filch's sobbing grew louder at Lockhart's ranting making Vincent's eye twitch. He wanted nothing more than to give Lockhart's perfect face a good clobbering, but decided to walk to Filch's side leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione raising eyebrows at his actions.

"Hey Mr, Filch," Vincent greeted

"Oh, it's you," Filch sniffled as he looked at Vincent who was patting his back, "what do you want?"

"I'd like to say, that Mrs Norris was a good cat," Vincent said

"I, I know right?" Filch coughed as he glared at Harry, "I raised the little one from the moment it was born, beautiful little critter. Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"We didn't do it," Vincent said, "I mean, I'm a muggle after all."

"She isn't dead Argus," Dumbledore said causing Lockhart to stop rambling on and Filch to stop sobbing

"Not dead," Filch said, "But then why is she—?"

"She's been petrified," said Dumbledore

"I knew it!" Lockhart exclaimed making everyone eye roll at the proclamation

"But how, I don't know," Dumbledore continued

"It was him who did it!" Filch said pointing to Harry

"It would have required dark magic that no second year could possibly have known," Dumbledore said

"It was him! You saw what he wrote on the wall!" Filch said, "He knows that I'm a—that I'm a Squib!"

"I never touched Mrs Norris," Harry said in outrage, "I don't even know what a Squib is!"

"If I may, Headmaster," Snape intervened, "Potter and his friends may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But why they in that corridor in the first place, why weren't they enjoying the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all talked at once to explain about the deathday party while Vincent just watched Snape's actions. Despite being Snape's apprentice, Vincent still didn't really know him that well outside his potion making skills. So, it still puzzled him why Snape hated Harry so much.

"...there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there—"

"By why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape said, his black eyes boring into Harry's, "Why did you go up to the corridor?"

"Because, because," Harry stuttered as he looked slightly nervous, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows before relaxing them. He was confused as to why Harry didn't outright tell them he heard voices, but then felt that it would have been a bit unnatural, even in the wizarding world.

"Without supper?" Snape raised his eyebrows, "I don't think ghosts provided food for living people at their parties."

"We weren't —" Ron began before Vincent cut in

"I was intending to make them supper with my own hands," Vincent explained, "It was late, so we decided that heading to the Great Hall now would do us no good."

Snape glared at Vincent who stared back. Snape was the first to break eye contact, turning to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, what are your thoughts on this?" Snape asked icily

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus," Dumbledore said, leaving no room for argument, "Argus, we will be able to cure her, I will have a potion that will revive Mrs Norris. It will be ready when Professor Sprout manages to cultivate the Mandrakes to full size."

"I'll make it!" Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —"

"Excuse me," said Snape, his voice filled with venom, "But I believe I am the Potions master here at this school."

"You may go," Dumbledore said to the four children who nodded before taking off

Vincent stopped at the door and looked back to see Dumbledore to give him a nod to which he returned.

Along the way back, Harry was asking whether he should have told them about the voices while Vincent was deep in thought.

"Chamber of Secrets," Vincent thought to himself as they entered the Gryffindor Common room "what could possibly have gotten those teachers so rattled."

He then realised that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at him with nervous smiles, causing black lines to form on his forehead.

"What do you guys want?" he asked having a bad feeling

"Well," Harry scratched his head

"You did tell Snape that you were going to make us a meal," Ron chuckled nervously

"So, we thought that maybe you can make us something to eat?" Hermione said not looking directly at Vincent

Vincent just stared at the three of them. His eyes twitched as he walked up to get his cooking materials.

"Your all bloody dang lucky your my friends and that I'm also hungry," the three heard him mutter as he walked back down, "otherwise I'd be charging you five galleons each for this."

They all stared at each other before bursting into laughter. All the tension from earlier gone, they ate to their hearts content till it was extremely late. Harry and Ron went to bed first leaving only Hermione and Vincent.

"You ok Hermione?" Vincent asked as he cleaned up

"Yeah, I'm just in thought about the Chamber of Secrets," she said as she plopped down on a couch, "I think I remember it, but I've left my copy of Hogwarts: A History at home."

"Hmm," Vincent said as he finished packing the equipment, "I don't think we can really do anything about it at the moment. Maybe there's a book about it in the library."

"True, I still only read a fourth of it excluding the restricted section so it might be in —?" Hermione looked at Vincent who had an amazed face, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Vincent said still looking at Hermione, "I'm just impressed with your ability to read."

Hermione just sat there comprehending what Vincent said. When she did, she buried her face in a nearby pillow in embarrassment.

"It's not that much right?" her muffled voice came out

"Hermione, your amazing," Vincent said causing the girl to bury her head even further in the pillow

She looked up giving Vincent a glare, "Your teasing me aren't you?"

"I'm just saying the truth," Vincent said smiling before being hit in the face with a pillow

"Geez, I'm heading to bed," she huffed as she stormed off before turning around, "night Vince."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Vincent said seeing the bushy haired girl enter her dorm

"Ok Nyx, time for bed," Vincent said to the sleeping pixie who was currently lying on the couch

He picked it up before walking back up to his dorm. He placed Nyx next to Hedwig who hooted at him. Vincent smiled as he pat Hedwig's head to which it responded by nuzzling into his palm.

"Night Hedwig." Vincent said getting a hoot in reply

He climbed into bed, thinking what the ominous words on the wall meant before sleep took him.

...

"Guards weak here."

"You're not balanced properly!"

"Your completely wide open!"

Neville lay on the dirt ground panting hard as Vincent walked up to him with a smile.

"You did good today," he smiled as he offered his hand to Neville who gave one in return as he accepted the hand

"Thanks!" Neville said as he was pulled up

They both sat by the doorway to the castle watching the sun come up. Neville was drinking the Comfort Water that Vincent had given him. If there was any negative feelings Neville had during training, they would be washed away by the heavenly drink before him.

"You finish your homework for History Neville?" Vincent asked suddenly causing Neville to choke slightly

"Crap," Neville said as he scratched his head in anxiety, "I forgot it was today."

Another thing Vincent noticed about Neville, he forgets a lot of things.

It's been a few days since the incident with Mrs Norris and things still haven't settle down. Hermione had started reading more frequently on the Chamber Of Secrets to the point where she would read all night. Vincent had resolved himself to make more sleep potions in case this became a constant thing in the future.

"Neville, it's great that you want to improve your strength," Vincent said, "but you do realise that doesn't mean for you to neglect your studies."

Vincent had often caught Neville shadow boxing before bed. While it's great that Neville wants to become strong, Vincent didn't want the boy to forget his studies because of it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through it," Vincent sighed causing Neville to grab his hands

"Thank you Vincent!"

"I don't swing that way you dolt!" Vincent said whacking Neville's head

Neville just laughed as he continued to drink.

"Hello Vince," Luna said as she appeared behind them, "how are you doing?

"Hey Luna," Vincent patted the step beside them, "have a seat."

"Thanks," she said as she received a drink from Vincent, "and who's your friend?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom!" Neville replied quickly holding his hand out

Vincent then realised another thing about Neville. His ability to talk to girls is somewhat lacking.

"Hello Neville, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said dreamily as she shook Neville's hand, "have you heard of the Crumple Horned Snorkback?

"Um, what?" Neville looked to Vincent in confusion

"Don't worry, she may come off as weird," Luna pouted at the comment, "but get to know her a bit and you'll find her to be one of the best people you'll ever have the honour of knowing."

"Huh," Neville looked at the girl that got such a high appraisal from Vincent who playfully hit Vincent's head in embarrassment

"So, mind telling me what a Snortback is?" Neville asked the girl who instantly started talking

"It's Snorkback, not Snortback!" she said

The three of them engaged in a conversation until they heard thunder which indicated the time for breakfast. They all parted ways at the Great Hall.

"She's really interesting isn't she?" Vincent said as they made their way to their seats

"Yeah, she is," Neville said, "I never met a person quite like her before."

"Oi, Vince, over here!" Hermione called waving her hand at Vincent who waved back

"K, see you later Neville," Vincent said as he sat down

"See you," Neville sat with another student called Dean Thomas at another end of the table

"So, today's History right?" Hermione said, "I'm going to try asking Professor Binn to see how much he knows of the Chamber of Secrets, nothing I look at in the library seems to hold any information."

"Well, if anyone should know of it, then it's the History teacher," Vincent said as he took a bite out of some toast before talking to Ron, "how's Ginny?"

"She's still extremely shaken up after hearing of Mrs Norris," Ron said from the side as he ate, "Don't know why, she's hardly known the cat."

Ever since Halloween, Ginny has been acting rather disturbed by the incident causing Vincent to worry somewhat. Throughout his time in Hogwarts, Vincent hadn't seen much of her and it bothered him a lot for some reason.

Later in the afternoon, they all found themselves in the library. Harry came in later as he was held back by Snape to scrape tubeworms off the desk.

"I'm still three inches short," Ron said frustrated, "Hermione's done four to five feet and her writing's small!"

"Well, at least Neville won't be alone," Vincent thought as he watched Ron write as large as possible, "well our teacher is the kind that probably wouldn't care so it shouldn't matter so much."

"Still can't find it," Hermione said as she came out from behind a bookshelf, "All the copies of "Hogwarts: A History have been taken out."

"She wants it for the Chamber of Secrets," Vincent said saving Harry the trouble of asking

"Hermione lend me your composition," Ron said sounding slightly desperate as he checked the time

"No."

"Vincent maybe you can—"

"Three galleons."

"Harry—"

"You're on your own mate." Harry said as the bell rang indicating the start of the new lesson

Ron looked at his friends in horror as they left him behind.

"Traitors, you guys are traitors!" he called out in disbelief

...

"Professor, What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked

Professor Binn's, the ghost and History teacher looked at the class who had probably, for the first time, paid attention to the what he was talking about.

"I deal with facts not myths Miss—?

"Granger," Hermione finished, "but don't legends have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binn just sighed as he faced the class, "Fine, but after that, we're back to studying."

"As you all know, Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest wizards in history. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect that they wanted to bring out in their students, hence the four houses."

"However, Salazar Slytherin had a falling out with the four founders. He felt that only those that possess the pure blood of wizards could be accepted into the school. That those Half-bloods and Muggle-Borns were unworthy to learn magic."

"The other founders, especially Gryffindor, disagreed. Slytherin left, but there were rumours of him building a secret chamber. It was foretold that only the heir of Slytherin himself could open the chambers and release the horror within to purge all those he considered unworthy to learn magic. That is the legend of The Chamber of Secrets."

Professor Binn looked at the uneasy class before waving his hand, "For decades Headmasters have searched for this so-called hidden chamber only to come up with nothing. So, it's safe to assume that it was just a legend—"

"Sir," Vincent asked putting his hand up, "whatever happened to Slytherin?"

"No one knows," Professor Binn said, "He disappeared shortly after the event, history has not yet uncovered Slytherins fate."

Vincent sat there in thought as Professor Binn continued with his lesson.

...

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony, but I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd' have taken the train straight back home," Ron was ranting on as they left the lesson

"Speaking of which," Vincent thought, "I actually haven't been sorted officially into any house."

"Harry, you alright?" Vincent asked noticing how nervous the green-eyed boy was.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry reassured

"Hey Harry, have you heard what people have been calling you—?" They spotted Collin try in vain to reach Harry through the crowd, the last part of his sentence was muffled by the chattering in the hall. He soon gave up and waved goodbye before heading to his lesson.

"What have people been calling you?" Hermione asked Harry who shrugged

"That I'm the heir of Slytherin, I'd expect," Harry said, "I guess that's why Justin Flinch ran away from me earlier."

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron with disgust, "do you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?"

"I'm still rather new to the wizarding world so if you told me there was talking animals then I'd believe you," Vincent saw the three of them exchanging glances making his eyes widen, "there's really talking animals?!"

Before any of them could answer they found themselves at where Mrs Norris was petrified. The wall was still marked with the words despite all of Filch's attempts to get rid of it.

"Wouldn't hurt to look around right?" Harry said as he looked along the ground, "there's scorch marks here and there!"

"Hey guys look at this!" Hermione called out

A bunch of spiders were scurrying to get outside the small crack in the window in a straight line.

"Spiders don't usually act like this right?" Vincent asked flicking a spider to the side only for it to rejoin the line

"I don't think so," Harry said, "do they Ron? Ron?"

Ron was standing way back looking as if he might bolt. It was at this point that Vincent decided to flick the spider in Ron's direction. Ron watched horrified as the spider sailed through the air and landed right on his hair.

There was a moment pause before Ron started running around screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He pleaded

Hermione was giggling to herself at the amusing sight while Harry just smiled amused. Vincent gave a wry smile before helping Ron.

"Sorry Ron," Vincent said knocking the spider away which rejoined the line, "I didn't know you were scared of spiders."

"Well you would be if your brother turned your teddy bear into one," he yelled at Vincent, "imagine you're a child holding your cuddly little toy and then baam! It turns into something with too many legs and..."

Ron was too traumatised to go on. Hermione just turned her head to the side to avoid looking directly at Ron as she tried hard not to laugh.

"The water on the floor's all cleaned up," Vincent noted, "if I remember correctly, it came from this door."

Vincent was about to walk through the door when he stopped, "Uh, this is the women's bathroom."

"Oh, don't worry," Hermione said walking past, totally ignoring the out of order sign, "this is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, no one ever goes in here."

"Well, this is the most depressing bathroom I've ever been in," Vincent said as he walked in

Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement. The bathroom had cracked sinks under one broken window. The few candles giving light were extremely dim and the bathroom stalls were all scratched with one having it's door hanging on its hinges.

"Hey Myrtle," Hermione said to the end stall, "how are you?"

Myrtle was by far, one of the most depressing people Vincent had ever seen. She had pimples and extremely thick glasses. Vincent had the amusing thought that she looked like Harry, if he was a girl and was extremely depressed.

Harry felt some extreme chills despite it not being that cold.

"What was that feeling?" He thought scratching his head, "did someone curse me?"

"This is a girls bathroom," Myrtle said, "They're not girls, why are they here?

"No," Hermione agreed, "I just wanted to show them how er – nice it is in here."

"A place fit for a king," Vincent thought sarcastically, then winced as one of the bathroom stalls door fell down with a thump, "wow, what timing."

"Umm," Hermione didn't know what to say, the timing couldn't be any worse as Myrtle raised an eyebrow at her

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry whispered to Hermione

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask–"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead–"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only–"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"Vincent, can't you do anything?" Ron whispered making Vincent look around in confusion

"What, me?" Vincent asked

"Yes, use your looks to your advantage—" Vincent just blankly landed a fist on Ron's head, "I deserved that."

"Myrtle," Vincent asked, "had you seen anything strange on Halloween?"

"No," Myrtle sniffed, "I wasn't paying attention, Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm – that I'm–"

Vincent smacked Ron who looked like he was going to say something stupid. He looked at Vincent with a face that asked why.

"Well, we'll be off now," Vincent said, "it was interesting talking to you."

"Goodbye," Myrtle waved as the four of them walked out of the bathroom, "come back soon handsome."

Vincent felt like chucking and glared at Harry and Ron who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I liked the glasses." Harry's smile melted off his face as it turned to a look of horror.

It was Vincent's turn to grin as he patted the pale boy's back, "Good luck."

"Shut up Vince," Harry mumbled making the group laugh.

"RON!"

Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"That's a girls bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know–"

Percy swelled up to a point where Vincent thought that he could explode.

"Get – away – from – there -" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner–"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out—"

Vincent frowned, "Something is definitely up with Ginny, something like this shouldn't have affected her to that extent."

Everyone of Vincent's instincts screamed that something was wrong, that Ginny's situation was unnatural. He just didn't know how to deal with it.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, snapping Vincent out of his thoughts, "I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!"

That night, Vincent was in Snape's office. He was sweating as he carefully combined Exploding Fluid with his Lighting tempering potion. This was the first time he had tried combining an original potion, and a dangerous one at that. He carefully mixed the liquid while adding in powdered skin of a cyclops to dilute the power somewhat. Nyx was controlling the temperature of the flame to avoid the potion from being under heated or overheated.

"Finally done," Vincent said as he sat back exhausted.

"Vincent Wong, here again in my office without permission, what should I do—?!"

Snape's usually calm face turned alarmed as he looked at what Vincent was doing.

"What, in the bloody blazes are you doing boy?!" Snape thundered causing Vincent to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey Professor," Vincent said tiredly, "I made a new potion."

"Like hell you made one!" Snape grumbled, "Why in Merlin's name, would you add Exploding Fluid with a potion that I classified as destructive?!"

"To make it even more destructive?" Snape smacked Vincent's head with a book

"Evanesco," Snape said pointing his wand at the pot only for nothing to happen, "strange, the liquid should have vanished."

"So, this potion is a failure?" Vincent asked deflated, Snape seemed to have the ability to determine whether or not a potion is drinkable or not with a glance or smell of the potion. This was not the first time he got rid of one of Vincent's creations.

"It very well is," Snape said still looking confused as to why his spell wasn't working, "throw it outside."

Student's pointed and stared as Vincent carried the cauldron outside Hogwarts. He ignored the looks as he talked to Nyx.

"He sure is unforgiving," Vincent complained, "I mean, it's like a half a kilometre walk getting outside!"

Nyx just nodded as it sat in Vincent's pocket.

Ten minutes later, Vincent found himself tipping the entire contents out onto the field. He was about to head back before seeing the entire area glowing a bright yellow.

"What the," Vincent thought as he studied it, "this is new. The light seems to be getting brighter and is that heat I'm feeling —?!"

Vincent's eyes soon widened incredibly as he realised where this was headed. He bolted towards the school gates as fast as he could leaving the bright yellow ground to grow slightly larger, brighter and hot.

...

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione sceptically.

The three of them were sitting in the Common Room after separating from Vincent. They were discussing whether or not Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin or not.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son ..."

"Wait, why is everyone looking at the window?" Harry said taking notice that everyone in the Common Room was standing at the window

The three of them managed to find spots only for their eyes to widen as they saw a huge glowing patch of land.

...

"That damn Potter, the Heir of Slytherin, what a joke," Malfoy thought as he finished his homework by the fireplace

He was about to call it a night when a the whole dormitories shook. He stood up alarmed as did every other Slytherin in the room and accidentally knocked his homework into the fire.

"NOOOOO!" Malfoy yelled as he tried to recover what remained of the parchment, "whoever caused this shall pay with his life!"

...

"Ah, Cornelius," Dumbledore mumbled to himself in his office as he read a letter, "I won't give Hagrid up willingly."

He turned to look at his phoenix Fawkes who was perched on his desk. He smiled as he was about to pat it before an earth-shattering sound came, shaking all the live paintings in his office causing the people in them to run around in panic.

"What on earth is going on?" he though alarmed when McGonagall walked in with a pale face

"Dumbledore, you should see this."

...

The whole school was alarmed as they all rushed towards the front of the castle gates. Harry, Hermione and Ron all managed to get to the front somehow and had their minds go blank at the destructive sight.

There was an enormous crater that spanned half a kilometre wide and around nine metres deep. The edges were a deep hot red colour with the inside still smoking in places.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" the three of them turned around to see Vincent and Nyx rushing up to them.

"Vincent! Do you think this could have been caused by the monster?" Hermione asked fearfully

Vincent blinked "Eh?"

"If the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is that powerful," Ron said his eyes full of fear, "what chance will we have?"

"Guys, um I —" Vincent tried to explain but was cut off by Harry

"Vincent, the monster is after those that are Muggle-born," Harry said seriously, "I'm scared for you mate."

"No, I'm trying to tell you guys—" Vincent tried to talk but was interrupted again

"Vincent, what's going on?" Neville asked with fear

"Well," Vincent began only to see Dumbledore, followed by the rest of the teachers including Snape.

The teachers reached the edge of the crater and looked around seriously. Lockhart, for once just looked extremely pale and didn't sprout any nonsense for once in his life. The rest of the teachers were discussing whether it was indeed the monster in the Chamber of Secrets or not. The only people that didn't partake in the discussion were Dumbledore and Snape who was scanning the crowd furiously until his eyes narrowed in on Vincent.

"VINCENT WONG!" he bellowed causing the entire school grounds to fall into silence

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Vincent in shock as did every other student. Vincent felt wronged. He wasn't the one who decided to throw a whole cauldron of explosive liquid away.

"Will Vincent Wong please come with me?" Dumbledore's voice boomed

Vincent just sighed as he walked to a furious Snape and Dumbledore who had a conflicted look on his face.

...

Dumbledore escorted Vincent into his office so that they could talk privately. He told Vincent to stay put while Dumbledore tried to reassure the students of Hogwarts, leaving Vincent all alone.

"Hello little guy," Vincent greeted the small phoenix, "how are you doing?"

Fawkes, who was annoyed at the commotion earlier, calmed down somewhat when Vincent started patting it. The little phoenix snuggled into his palm feeling that it was extremely comfortable.

"Hm, is his the Sorting Hat?" Vincent thought as he approached an old worn out wizard's hat, "well, wouldn't hurt to try it on right?"

Vincent sat down before putting the hat on.

"Hm, a muggle? Interesting, interesting. What brings you here?" A voice echoed into his head.

"Oh, so you do talk?" Vincent asked, "I just wanted to see what house I would have been in if I was properly sorted."

"Difficult," the hat said, "In all my life, I have never had to sort a muggle before. Let's take a look at your qualities. You have a great mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw. A pure heart, worthy of Hufflepuff. But, there's an abundance of courage hidden inside yourself, Gryffindor would be proud to have you. Now this is difficult, if you were a wizard, then Slytherin would have been another option for you."

"So, what would my house have been?" Vincent asked

"While I could give you a definite answer," the Sorting Hat said, "I think that you know the answer yourself."

Vincent remained silent for a time, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Vincent took off the hat and placed it back where it came from, just in time for Dumbledore to come back inside the office.

"Would you explain to me what happened Vincent?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he sat at his desk.

Vincent let out a sigh of relief as he launched into an explanation. If Dumbledore wasn't angry, then things should be fine. Dumbledore wasn't actually angry at all about the damage to the school grounds. If anything, it would be easily repaired with magic. What he was concerned about however, was whether the potion could be mass produced or not. He was thankful to hear that is was not.

"Vincent, I shouldn't have to tell you what would happen if your potions got into the wrong hands," Dumbledore said earning a nod from Vincent.

"Hermione also said the same thing," Vincent said earning a smile from Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger is indeed outstanding," Dumbledore said earning a smile and nod from Vincent, "I'll be completely honest with you Vincent, you creating potions within the castle is extraordinarily dangerous. In the past month since you've been here, you have had nine cases of explosions, one incident of stinking up the dungeons for an entire week, and that one incident with Professor Lockhart while creating potions. Snape has kept record."

Vincent chuckled nervously. The explosions were because the potions went haywire, the stink was a failed potion involving the dung of magical creatures, and Lockhart, well that was his fault.

"I'm not getting expelled right?" he asked getting a smile from Dumbledore

"Of course not," Dumbledore said kindly with a twinkle in his eye, "but you will be punished, which I will leave for Severus. I do however have think that your experiments should be done outside to ensure the students safety. I will have you a small shack built for that purpose."

"Thank you Professor," Vincent said gratefully, "can I help with the design?"

"Eh?" Dumbledore thought, curious as to what Vincent was going to add.

Vincent walked out ten minutes later to come face to face with Snape. Snape gave an icy glare before walking away. Before he got too far he turned back.

"I will not be providing you my personal ingredients anymore," Vincent's heart sank before Snape's next comment, "give me the money and I will find what you need. Also call me when you decide to make a new potion. We don't want you killing yourself."

Vincent stared at Snape's retreating back before bowing, "Thank you Professor!"

"Little runt," Snape said to himself with a smirk.

...

The moment Vincent walked inside the Common Room, the whole room collapsed into silence before people started cheering. He was hoisted up by Fred and George.

"Blimey, that was wicked!" Fred said

"Absolutely stunning," George added, "you're an inspiration to us all!"

"Inspiration, how?" Vincent thought

"Let's give it up for the Mad Scientist!" Someone shouted causing the whole room to chant the name. Causing black lines to appear on his forehead.

"Mad?" He thought, "your all mad!"

Vincent went to bed exhausted. He had no time to speak with his friends as he was paraded around once again. It reminded him of the first time he got to Hogwarts.

An unwilling Vincent was once again tagged with a new title as the Mad Scientist.


	9. Chapter 8 - Food and Bludgers

Chapter 8 - The Power of Food and Bludgers

"So Polyjuice potion," Vincent said, "that's how you guys get Malfoy to talk?"

"I mean, how else are we going to do it?" Hermione asked him as they walked to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Many students stared at the duo as they walked down the corridors. Vincent sighed.

"Why am I so damn popular," he muttered.

Hermione had her eye twitch as she glared at Vincent, "Let's see, fighting Snape, making food on the level of the gods themselves as well as a potion that could very well kill them. All this, while being a muggle who shouldn't even be here in the first place. Tell me, if that doesn't make you popular, then what does?"

"I really don't know," Vincent said weakly under Hermione's barrage.

"Hey, we could just beat the answer out of Malfoy," Vincent said hoping to change the topic.

A book slapped the top of Vincent's head. Hermione glared at him.

"I deserved that," Vincent chuckled causing her to roll her eyes, "but seriously, we would need to get the recipe from the restricted section. To do that a teacher's permission slip is required. No teacher would be dumb enough to—oh wait, there is one isn't there."

They reached the classroom to find Lockhart role-playing one of the many deeds he's done in his books. Vincent spotted Harry acting like a werewolf. He looked to Vincent for help which was replied with a shrug.

Vincent and Hermione sat down next to Ron as they listened and watched this joke of a lesson.

"Ah, Miss Granger and," Lockhart's face twitched as he spotted Vincent, that destruction was etched into his memory giving him a slight fear of the boy, "Mr. Wong."

"Sorry we were late sir," Hermione said, "we were just grabbing something we left in the library, please forgive us."

"Not a problem at all Miss Granger," Lockhart said cheerfully, "now come, watch as you see a demonstration of how I took down the Wagga Wagga Werewolf!"

"Oh boy," Vincent thought to himself as he watched Harry follow Lockhart's commands unwillingly, "this will be fun."

...

"You think Hermione's got it?" Ron asked watching the bushy-haired girl nervously talk to Lockhart

"She'll be fine," Vincent reassured, "look she's got the signature, he didn't even look at it!"

Hermione nodded to the three indicating that it was time to go.

"Ah Harry, tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin—"

"Goodbye Professor!" Vincent said as he dragged Harry out, not wanting to hear another one of the man's ridiculous feats.

"Moste Potente Potions?" Madam Pince, the librarian confirmed suspiciously

She took the signature from Hermione's hands before studying it for any signs of forgery. She walked away before coming back with a large and moldy-looking book.

"You indeed fit your title as the Mad Scientist Mr. Wong," she said, "only those that are insane or mad would try half of the potions in this book."

"I'M NOT MAD!" It took all of Vincent's will power not to yell that out as Vincent was handed the book instead of Hermione.

Vincent noticed the other three start to laugh as he walked out with a dark face.

"I'm not mad," they heard him mutter, "you're mad, everyone's mad!"

"I think he's losing it," whispered Ron causing Hermione to giggle.

"Don't worry," Hermione said trying not to laugh at Vincent's depressed face, "I'll make sure to tell Madam Pince that I borrowed it for myself. It'll clear up the misunderstanding."

Vincent's eyes shined as he hugged Hermione by surprise, "Hermione, I love you!"

SMACK

Vincent rubbed a painful bump on his head as he stared at Hermione's back as she stormed off. He chuckled to himself while Harry and Ron looked at him like an idiot. Neither of the boys noticed the furious blush and silly smile on the bushy-haired girl's face.

Moments later, they settled on one of the stalls in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom due to Hermione saying that it was the perfect spot to secretly prepare a potion.

"The ability to transform into any person," Vincent's inner Mad Scientist thought as the other three were discussing the potion, "wonder what kind of combinations would happen if I messed with recipe."

"I can get the ingredients," Vincent said drawing attention, "but since the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one day, the earliest we could make it would be a month, not to mention Christmas is coming up."

"What's Christmas got to do with this?" Hermione asked

"I'm heading back to London for the holidays," he said, "I'll get the ingredients ready in case you guys plan to do it without me."

Vincent continued talking, "you guys would also have to get something with their DNA, hair perhaps? Hm, you alright Hermione?"

"Oh," Hermione gave a forced smile, "I'm fine, it's the best plan we have, so let's go with it. If Malfoy stays over the holidays, we'll do it then. Don't worry about us Vincent."

Vincent looked at the somewhat moody aura around Hermione and raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what made her so upset, but if she didn't want to talk about it then he probably shouldn't push it.

While Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Harry, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."

...

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning. After an hour of lying in bed to calm his nerves for the big game, he went to eat breakfast but noticed that one bed was empty.

"Hm, where's Vincent?" Harry thought curiously before shaking the thought off, "Maybe he went to train Neville?"

But that thought was brushed off as soon as he saw Neville snoring loudly. Harry walked downstairs to meet the rest of the Gryffindor team all looking just as nervous. They were all feeling pressured by the fact that Slytherin all had far better brooms then them. Despite that, they were all determined to win.

The moment the clock hit eleven, the whole school had started making their way down to the stadium. Harry had just met up with Ron and Hermione before they all felt that something was very off. Harry sniffed the air, getting a whiff of a delicious fragrance. He stood confused before his face morphed into one of pure shock as he exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione who both realized the same thing.

"Check the stands, now!" Harry said before heading to the Gryffindor lockers

It wasn't only the three of them that noticed either. Half of the school had noticed the wondrous smell in the air and started climbing the stands to investigate what the source was. Hermione and Ron made it up there later only to stared slack-jawed at the scene before them.

...

"Whatever is that smell?" Dumbledore thought as he sat in his stand, "Hmm? Why are all the students gathered in the Gryffindor stands?"

He, along with the other teachers, used a spell that allowed them to see what was causing the commotion. Snape, in particular, used a Far Sight potion that Vincent had made to take a closer look at the stands. His face slackened as he saw what was getting their attention.

Professor McGonagall watched Lee Jordan, who was the Quidditch commentator, come up to the stand a little later holding a package of sorts.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked, noticing the commotion in the stands.

"Well you see," Lee said as he unwrapped what looked like—

"Food?" she thought before her eyes widened at Lee's explanation, "HE WHAT?!"

"What does that boy think his doing?!" Snape thought furiously.

"Ha, ha," Dumbledore chuckled, "that boy sure likes to make a commotion doesn't he?"

"He's mad," Ron said hollowly to Hermione, "He really is bloody mad!"

As the teams walked out, they noticed that a majority of the cheers came from the Gryffindor stands. They felt puzzled seeing the lack of people on the other three stands. They were soon snapped out of thought by Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher who asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."

The moment Harry rose from the ground he saw what caused the commotion and put his head in his hands.

"So that's where he's been all morning," he thought.

All of the other players all stopped in mid-air to see a certain person cooking for all the spectators.

"Three sickles each!" Vincent yelled as he cooked what looked like small grilled pizzas, "Vegetarian on the left and the normal ones in the middle! A pixie will go around collecting your money and serving food!"

Vincent had about three different grills going on all filled with small pizzas. Nyx was rushing around handing out pizzas and getting money in return to which she deposited inside a small bag.

He had woken up extremely early, having to set up all his equipment at the stadium. He prepared a majority of uncooked pizzas beforehand so that he could cook them on the fly. The normal pizzas contained onions, small cuts of beef seasoned with spices and grilled vegetables which he did beforehand. He then covered it with cheese leaving it ready to grill. The result was a nicely grilled pizza with melted golden cheese encompassing the whole pizza dough.

For the vegetarian, he had tossed in broccoli, corn, red onion, cherry tomatoes, and basil. All of this was well seasoned beforehand with olive oil, salt, and pepper. After it was grilled he had drizzled some more of the cream over it before finishing it with red pepper flakes.

"How the hell does he have that many ingredients?" Ron asked Hermione

"A while ago, he received a bag from his guardian, Sister An," Hermione said watching Vincent hand out pizzas, "The inside of the bag has enough to fit five cars, or so Vincent claimed. That's some high-level magic."

"And he crammed it with cooking materials and ingredients?!" Ron asked in horror.

"Probably," Hermione said shrugging slightly.

Vincent noticed the players in the air looking at him, "Ok Nyx, open the banners!"

Nyx stopped handing out pizzas before grabbing on to a ribbon of sorts. She flew around, causing it to unfurl as the not-so decorative words unfurled.

FREE FOOD FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM IF YOU WIN

The whole stadium fell silent as they saw the banner flutter above the Gryffindor stands. They turned to see Vincent a thumbs up to Harry before going back to his cooking.

For some reason, all of Harry's nerves vanished. In the end, he and the whole Gryffindor team started laughing.

"Thanks, Vince," Harry thought as he returned the gesture.

"Well played," George said hefting his budging rod as he admired the banner.

"We've got to win now!" Fred said laughing.

"C'mon you lot!" Wood yelled, "let's show these Slytherin's what we're made of! For the foo—I mean, for the Cup!"

The whole team cheered before the whistle blew, indicating the start of the match.

Vincent looked up curiously as he watched the match. He's never seen a Quidditch match before, so he was interested in how a sport played on broomsticks played out. Ron did explain to him the rules.

There were four balls. The Quaffle is a red ball the size of a basketball and the three chasers on each team must pass the ball through one of the three rings on either side of the field to earn points. There's the Bludger, a smaller black ball that tries to knock players off their broomsticks. There are two of them and it is the two Beater's job on each team to keep them away or aim them at the opposing team. Then there's the snitch, the most important thing in the game. It's a tiny gold ball that zips around the field. Once caught by the Seeker, which was Harry, the team gets a grand total of one hundred and fifty points ending the game.

"Are you bloody mad?!" Ron came up to Vincent, "This is what you spent all morning doing?"

"Woke up at six," Vincent said, "just because you don't want to get out of bed, doesn't mean others feel the same."

Ron scratched his head in embarrassment while Hermione giggled.

"Nyx, can you handle it?" Vincent said indicating to the finished pile of grilled pizzas. Nyx nodded and gave a salute, "Thanks, here, you two can have these for free."

Hermione and Ron's eyes lit up as they munched on their snacks. Vincent smiled before looking towards the field and frowned, "I may be new to Quidditch, but Bludger's aren't meant to act like that right?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry as he dodged a Bludger that came right at him only for it to come back at him. Fred smacked the Bludger at another Slytherin before it did a one-eighty degree turn right back at Harry.

"Someone's tampered with the Bludger!" Ron yelled out in anger.

It was starting to rain slightly when the Gryffindor team signaled for a time out. Fred and George were busy trying to keep the Bludger away from Harry as they talked.

"Hermione, cast a spell to keep my stall dry," Vincent said as he made his way for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to stop that Bludger from killing Harry!" Vincent called out before disappearing.

...

Harry was having a difficult time avoiding the Bludger. No matter what he did, it always seemed to shoot straight for him.

"I told Fred and George that I'll be fine, so they don't need to defend me," Harry thought as he dived to avoid the iron ball, "I hope that wasn't a mistake."

"All right there, Scarhead?" Malfoy yelled causing Harry to look over in anger before freezing. Hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear was the Golden Snitch.

Harry took too long to think. The Bludger smashed into his elbow, breaking his arm. Harry winced before resolve filled his eyes.

Malfoy's sneering face widened in fear as Harry zoomed towards him. He thought that Harry was attacking him. He dodged to the side in a panic.

Harry took his only arm of the broomstick leaving his broken arm dangling and his legs gripping the broom for dear life. He felt his hand closed around the Snitch and smiled before seeing the ground come up to him. He braced for impact before feeling someone catch him sending them both sprawling.

"Bloody hell Harry," Harry opened his eyes to see Vincent sprawled on the ground next to him, "Couldn't have crashed any lighter?"

"My bad," Harry smiled wryly and winced as he nursed his broken arm, "thanks for the save."

"No problem," Vincent returned the smile before freezing, "Harry watch out!"

"Wha—?!" Harry barely managed to duck as the Bludger crashed into the ground next to him, "That thing's still going?!"

Before the Bludger could attack again, Vincent's foot crashed into it sending it flying. Harry's eyes widened in amazement at the power before seeing the empty potion vial on the ground.

"Leg Strengthening potion?" he thought, remembering Vincent mentioning it at some point.

Just as the Bludger came flying right back, Vincent drew a rod before throwing it at the flying orb of death. The collision sent both objects flying as Vincent caught the rod while the ball fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"What, how?" Harry asked.

"Magic negating," Vincent said, "remember my rods can negate most magic attacks?"

Harry nodded as he stared at the Bludger to make sure it wasn't moving. Vincent sat on the cold wet ground beside Harry before pulling out a small package that miraculously remained clean.

"Want some?" Harry looked at the grilled pizza Vincent was holding out.

With a blank face, Harry took the opened pizza with his good arm before chomping down on it. It felt incredibly strange to eat food after what just transpired, but at this point, Harry didn't really care.

By the time Harry finished his meal, a crowd of concerned Gryffindor's had gathered around the two of them.

"You alright Harry?" Wood asked as he looked at Harry's broken arm, "That was one hell of a blow you took."

Before Harry had time to answer, Lockhart appeared before him causing his face to pale.

"Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks."

"Professor Lockhart, I do think Harry would be fine," Vincent began before being ignored by Lockhart.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times—"

Vincent had to hold himself back from kicking the man since the Leg Strengthening potion still hadn't worn off. If he kicked him like this, Lockhart would most certainly die.

"No, don't," said Harry, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

Vincent's eyes widened as he watched Harry's already mangled arm turn absolutely limp. Harry tried moving it only for it to bend in strange directions without any sign on pain. That idiotic teacher had removed all of his arms bones.

"No one will miss him right?" Vincent thought, he was seriously considering killing the teacher right now.

Lockhart felt cold sweat on flow down his back as he tried to avoid Vincent's murderous glare.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort Harry to the hospital wing," Lockhart said quickly.

"I'll just pack my stuff up before joining you guys," Vincent said earning a nod from Harry.

On the way back, Vincent noticed Malfoy getting chewed out by his captain Markus Flint. He overheard something about the Snitch being on top of his head and not noticing, but he brushed it aside as he went to collect his equipment.

Just as he re-entered the stands, he was greeted by the teachers who were all glaring at him, except Dumbledore who was just happily smiling. Snape, in particular, looked like he wanted to punish Vincent for his actions but didn't seem to find any reason too.

"It wasn't against the rules right?" Vincent thought before Dumbledore spoke.

"I'd like to order some of that pizza if you will Mr. Wong," Dumbledore said.

Everyone there just stared blankly as the Headmaster happily munched on his food.

...

"So, you didn't get into trouble right?" asked Ron as he ate the leftover food that Vincent prepared for the Gryffindor team.

"Just telling me to give them a heads up if I decide to do that again," Vincent said as he finished counting the money he received, "Huh, what do you know? I've made a grand total of a thousand and seven hundred galleons and today."

"WHAT?!" Ron choked on his food.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Vincent thought as he watched Ron mumble lifelessly about becoming a cook over and over again.

Vincent visited Harry just as Madam Pomfrey was kicking everyone else out. Later that night, the Gryffindor team was treated to Vincent's godly cooking skills. The Gryffindor team all ate their fill before heading to bed, not forgetting to thank Vincent for the meal. Fred and George even gave him a clap on the back.

Soon it was just Vincent left alone in the Common Room as everyone else had gone to bed. He decided to do some late-night reading with Nyx sleeping on his knee. He yawned as he was finishing up before noticing someone sneaking out of the room. He frowned as he woke Nyx up.

"Nyx you go back to the dorms," Vincent said, "I'm just going to check something out."

Nyx gave a nod as she flew away.

"Who the hell is sneaking out?" Vincent thought as he trailed the figure, "Hm, is that Colin?"

Colin Creevey tiptoed his way to the hospital wing with his camera and a bunch of grapes in his hands.

"What are you doing Colin?" He jumped and turned to see Vincent with his arms folded.

"Oh, Vincent!" Colin breathed a sigh of relief, "I was just going to see Harry."

Vincent sighed at the boy who was wryly chuckling as if he was caught stealing candy. Vincent actually was sort of fond of the boy as he reminded him of the children of the orphanage.

"I don't think now's a good time to go—?" Vincent began before pausing, "did you hear something?"

Colin furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask what before Vincent put a hand to it.

"Listen," Vincent whispered, "we're not alone."

They both heard faint sounds something sliding across the concrete floors.

"Collin, stay behind me," Vincent said seriously as he pulled his rods out.

Colin nodded fearfully as he hid behind Vincent. He didn't know any actual spells that could help in battle so all he could do was stay out of Vincent's way.

"Where is it?" Vincent thought grimly as he looked at his surroundings.

Colin, unsure of what to do, took his camera out. He took several pictures with the flash before spotting two yellow looking eyes above him through his lens.

"Vincent above—!" Colin yelled before falling to the ground like a statue.

"Colin!" Vincent looked at the statue figure of Collin, "he said above—!"

Vincent's instincts kicked in as he grabbed the statue like Colin before jumping away from his spot. A large shadow swooped right past him, barely missing him.

"Damn it," Vincent thought as he put Colin to the side of the stairs, "Colin only looked at it and was petrified. Do I really have to fight with my eyes closed?"

Vincent threw a potion vial backward before running up the stairs with Colin. Moments later, there was a small explosion before he heard a hiss of pain. He sat there on the steps, straining his ears for any signs of the monster coming back.

"Good thing I bottled one vial of Thunderbolt potion," Vincent thought grimly.

He heard a sound behind him, causing him to swing his rod before stopping it at Dumbledore's neck. They both looked at each other with Dumbledore looking gravely at Colin.

"Headmaster, what on earth—?!" Professor McGonagall ran down the stairs before noticing Colin frozen in Vincent's arms.

"Minerva, assist me in helping Mr. Creevey to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said before turning to Vincent, "Vincent, go with Professor McGonagall, I need to check if the monster is still here."

"Yes sir," Vincent said as he sheathed his rods before helping McGonagall carry Colin. For some reason, she couldn't levitate the boy.

They both walked in silence towards the hospital wing before placing Colin on a bed. Vincent took a glance at Harry's bed and could instantly tell that he was pretending to sleep. Vincent sighed as he turned back to Colin who still had his camera up, if it wasn't for the boy sacrificing himself, then Vincent probably would have ended up the same.

Moments later, Dumbledore strolled in with Madam Pomfrey who was in her nightgown with a cardigan pulled over it.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva and I found him on the stairs with Mr. Wong here."

The three teachers turned to Vincent who was still looking at the boy.

"Would you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I was doing some late-night reading when I noticed Colin sneaking out to visit Harry," Vincent noticed Harry twitch at the corner of his eye, "I managed to catch him by the stairs when the monster attacked. Colin managed to alert me to the monster's presence, but not before being petrified. I managed to escape thanks to that potion I made yesterday. I had taken one vial for study purposes. It was then that I ran into Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you see the monster?" McGonagall asked hurriedly.

"Colin was petrified right after spotting it," Vincent explained, "I didn't want to take the risk. So, I avoided looking at it. If it was true that the monster can petrify people at a glance, then Colin here saved me."

The four of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

Vincent winced as he saw the steam rise out of the camera. The smell of burnt plastic was definitely not pleasant.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Vincent frowned at Dumbledore's words as the other two teachers looked extremely unsettled.

"Again, he said again," thought Vincent, "what happened last time?"

"I would advise that Mr. Wong remains in the hospital wing tonight if that's ok with you Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore asked.

"That's all good with me."

Vincent found himself on a bed next to Harry's.

"Vince, you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah all good," Vincent said.

They stayed silent till Harry saw Vincent smack the side table breaking the corner.

"Damn it, I couldn't save him," Harry heard Vincent say.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said earning silence from Vincent, "and don't worry, Colin was saved because of you, he's still alive right?"

There was a long silence before Vincent spoke.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Harry soon heard Vincent's snores. He then closed his own eyes, heading to his own world of dreams.


	10. Chapter 9 - Back to London

Chapter 9 - Back to London

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry." Vincent mumbled to no one while putting his face in his hands.

Harry just stood silently patting his friends back as he stared at the destroyed hallway. Vincent's Thunderbolt potion blew a giant hole in the wall as well as a giant crater in the floor. Students were walking around wondering what the hell happened.

"How much did you use?" Harry asked.

"One vial," mumbled Vincent.

"Just one vial caused this?!" Harry thought in astonishment.

The two of them walked back to the Gryffindor Tower to find Ron and Hermione, but they were gone. They walked around looking for places they would be.

"The library perhaps?" Vincent suggested, "Hermione might be there, Ron's another matter though."

As they exited the library they bumped into Percy Weasley, Ron's 'perfect' brother.

"Oh, hello Harry, Vincent," he said earning a nod from Vincent, "excellent flying yesterday Harry, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup – you earned fifty points! Vincent, your food made the game oh so more enjoyable to watch, just make sure to give us, Prefects and teachers a heads up before doing something similar."

"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" asked Harry.

"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet."

Vincent and Harry both watched Percy walk away as they exchanged looks. The two boys soon found themselves in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You think she's in there?" Harry asked slightly fearful of Myrtle's crush on him.

"Just get in there Harry," Vincent said with an amused smile, "who knows, the relationship could work—"

"Don't you bloody dare finish that sentence Vince," Harry said glaring at Vincent who started laughing as they walked through the bathroom doors.

"Vince, Harry?" Hermione's voice called out from one of the bathroom stalls, "are both of you here?"

"Yeah, we're here Hermione," Vincent said as he opened the stall.

An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, with a small crackling sound underneath

Harry was about to open his mouth when Ron beat him too it.

"We know about Colin, Professor McGonagall was telling Professor Flitwick this morning. The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," Ron said furiously, "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"You did hear how Vince encountered the monster right?" Harry mentioned causing the Hermione to drop the potion book while Ron smacked his head against the stall wall.

"HE WHAT?!

"Guess they didn't hear," Vincent thought.

"Vince, are you ok?!" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Vincent said, "but the more important thing is that I now know something about the monster. It seems to have the ability to petrify people just by looking at it."

"Bloody hell," Ron said paling slightly, "How is anyone supposed to fight against it?"

"There's another thing," Harry added, "Dobby came to visit me last night."

Ron looked surprised while Hermione and Vincent exchanged glances.

"What the hell's a Dobby?" Vincent asked.

"Dobby is a House elf that warned me to not return to the school this year," Harry explained, "it was also him who blocked the platform nine and three quarters entrance and tampered with the Bludger to stop me from going. He also mentioned something about the Chamber of Secret's being opened before."

"Dumbledore did mention that as well," Vincent said remembering last night, "if Rat, sorry Malfoy is the culprit, then it could have been his father that opened it before. But the culprit could have been someone else for all we know."

"It's the best plan we've got for now," Hermione said with a sigh, "and Vince isn't going to be here for Christmas so it will be up to the three of use to do this."

"Don't mess up guys," Vincent said earning a glare from the three of them.

"Us, mess up?" Hermione said, "Who blew up the courtyard? Who angered Snape? If anything, you should be more worried about yourself!"

"I was joking," Vincent said chuckling nervously.

...

"You only have five more to go Mr. Wong," Snape smirked as he observed Vincent making a potion known as the Draught of Peace.

Vincent grimaced slightly as he stirred the pot. He was just being punished for blowing up the school yard. Snape, being the vicious man, he was, had ordered ten cauldrons full of the Draught of Peace potion.

"This is a potion for fifth year students," Vincent thought tearfully, "one tiny mistake can ruin the potion, not to mention it takes an extremely long time to make."

Vincent had about two cauldrons going on at the same time while Nyx was sitting by the sidelines eating grapes. This potion mostly consisted of manual labour and waiting, so Nyx only had to enhance an ingredient or adjust the fire temperature every so often. Snape particularly choose this potion to make Vincent work.

"Hm, satisfactory," Snape muttered as he looked at the ten cauldrons filled with light silver liquid.

"What else do you want?!" Vincent thought, his eyes twitching.

"Professor, I'm planning to make another potion that requires these ingredients," Vincent said showing Snape a list of potion ingredients

"And what, is this particular potion?" Snape asked.

"Polyjuice potion sir," Snape looked suspiciously at Vincent who kept talking, "I want to see if I can modify it somewhat with—"

Snape, who was originally filled with suspicion, now couldn't help but have his eye twitch at Vincent's rambling about the potential potion combinations he could make.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared, "I'll give you the damn ingredients!"

"Huh, maybe Professor Snape is a nice guy." Vincent said to Nyx as they walked away with the ingredients.

Snape heard the remark and wondered why he doesn't just outright strangle the boy.

Vincent walked back to Hermione who was still currently in the bathroom stall checking on the potion.

"And that's how you got the ingredients?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she added the ingredients in the cauldron.

"Yep."

Hermione just sighed as stirred the potion hard. Harry and Ron decided to head back early to finish off some homework as there was really nothing they could do here.

"So, Vince," Hermione asked as they walked back to the Common room, "what do you need to go back for?"

"I need to check in with Sister An and the orphanage kids," Vincent said with a smile, "I just want to see if they're doing fine, and London as well. Not that I don't trust Sister An, but I'd like to see what's its current state."

"Oh, ok," Hermione said as they walked up some stairs.

"Do want anything?" Hermione nearly tripped before being stopped by Vincent's arms, " Oh, careful."

"Thanks," said Hermione quickly as she righted herself, slightly embarrassed, "you don't need to get me anything."

"But it's Christmas," Vincent argued, "I never gave anyone a present before so this would be new to me."

"Wait really?" Hermione asked stopping.

"Well, I've never made any money before," Vincent said, "so I wanted to see if I could get some presents for everyone."

Hermione looked at the golden eyed boy who was talking about what he could get others and smiled.

"He looks like a child right now," she thought, "talking about what presents he'll buy. Except their not for himself, only for others."

"Maybe something that will last for a while?" Hermione suggested.

"Not a lot to go by Hermione," Vincent said smiling wryly.

"So, it's up to you then," Hermione smiled brightly.

Vincent stared at that smiling face, feeling that she was rather cute.

"Hermione."

"Hm?"

"Your cute."

SMACK

"Ow!" Vincent complained as he rubbed his head, "what was that for?"

"Don't say things like that so carelessly," Hermione said as she continued walking, she had a small blush on her face.

"But it's true," Vincent said.

"Now your teasing me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Despite their bickering, the two of them were smiling.

...

"Duelling club?" Ron read the announcement out loud, "do they think that Slytherins monster can duel?"

Despite what he said, They all decided to check it out. Vincent was told by Snape earlier that they had no lesson today.

At eight o'clock, students were gathered in the Great Hall. The tables all lines up in one row making a stage of sorts.

"Wonder who's teaching," Vincent said.

"As long as it's not—" Harry trailed off with a groan as soon as he saw Lockhart come up on stage wearing plum coloured robes.

"Huh, Snape's here," Vincent thought seeing Snape follow behind looking as venomous as ever.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works." Lockhart announced.

"He's still advertising," Vincent thought.

"Professor Snape here has agreed to help me demonstrate how to properly conduct a wizard duel. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart promised.

"He should worry about himself," Vincent whispered to the trio, "Snape looks like he'll kill him."

"Now, let's begin!"

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Yeah, he's dead," Vincent thought seeing Snape's face look utterly murderous.

"On three, two, one—"

Both of them swung their wands at each other with Snape saying, "Expelliarmus!"

Vincent saw a red flash of light that threw Lockhart a few feet back, off the stage and onto the cold hard floor.

"...Really?" Vincent thought over the sounds of the cheering Slytherins, "I don't know what I expected, but that was extremely disappointing."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"Who cares," Harry and Ron replied while Vincent just shrugged.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Vincent just stared at the man in shock, how could someone be so shameless?"

They were soon all in pairs with the four of them split up due to Snape's interference.

"You can't beat me in a duel with magic, Wong!" Malfoy snarled, as soon as Lockhart said to choose a partner Malfoy made a beeline towards Vincent. He still hasn't forgotten the beating he received.

"...Ok," Vincent was too lazy to reply and took out his rods, "why am I here again—?"

"No rods Mr Wong," Snape said walking by, "it would be a bit, fairer that way."

Malfoy sneered as Vincent put his rods back. He thought that Snape was giving him an opportunity to beat Vincent.

"Well, I guess it would be unfair," Vincent thought as they both bowed, Malfoy did so curtly.

"Filthy little muggle, let me show you your place—?!" Malfoy saw a fist coming right at him, so he rolled away pathetically.

"Huh, were you not ready?" Vincent asked, "I stopped it right in front of you, why'd you roll away?"

"Damn you!" Malfoy shouted in rage, "Petrificus Totalus"

Vincent ducked under the near invisible spell and kicked Malfoy's legs from under him.

"You ok?" Vincent asked.

"Shut up!" Malfoy said as he raised his wand, "Taranta-?!"

Vincent just snatched Malfoy's wand out of his hands causing him to go silent with shock. He looked at his now empty hands then looked back at Vincent who caught Malfoy's gaze.

"So um," Vincent scratched his cheek, "I win right?"

Malfoy wanted nothing more than to punch the boy in front of him but learning from experience he was no match.

Vincent looked at all the other duels and had an odd look on his face.

"Wow," he thought, "everyone kind of sucks, maybe that's because I've been with Snape, but still this is just terrible."

Vincent looked at Ron who fired a spell which blew up in the face of fellow Gryffindor called Seamus Finnigan.

"Maybe a broken wand is not the best thing to use in a duel," Vincent observed before looking at Hermione, "what the hell?!"

Hermione was put into a headlock by a much bigger girl, they weren't even using their wands. Vincent rushed forward to pull the big girl off Hermione.

"You ok Hermione?" Vincent asked, trying his hardest to keep the bigger girl at bay.

"Yes, all good," Hermione rubbed her throat, "thanks Vince."

"Anytime," Vincent glared at the bigger girl who froze as soon as her eyes met his golden ones, "get the hell away from her, you hear me?"

"Y-yes," the bigger girl stumbled back in slight fear.

"Here, let me help," Vincent held out a hand which Hermione took.

"Th-thanks." she lowered her head thinking of what Vincent just said, "he's just nice, that's all right?"

"Here Ra- I mean Malfoy, here's your wand," Vincent threw Malfoy's wand back to its owner who glared at Vincent.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart yelled.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape yelled.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart looked throughout the Great Hall, seeing various injuries, "I think I better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you–"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Neville's round, pink face went pinker till he felt a pat on his back.

"Don't worry about it," Vincent said, "you're still improving."

Neville nodded before surprising Snape with a look of determination.

"Hmm interesting," he thought, "young Longbottom seems to have some backbone after all."

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

Malfoy, still with rage walked up to the stage glaring at his other hated enemy, Harry. Snape bent down and whispered something in his ear causing Malfoy to smirk.

"Now Harry, when Malfoy points his wand at you, do this." Lockhart said as he tried to do some weird wand waving till he dropped it, "Whoops."

Vincent face palmed himself, "How does he do it, how does he screw up this badly?"

Malfoy was mad. He was beaten not once, but twice by a muggle, the very thing he despised. He glared at Harry smirking, if he couldn't beat Vincent, then the famous Harry Potter would do.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?"

But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three – two – one – go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " Serpensortia!"

Vincent watched as the end of Malfoy's wand exploded as a long black snake fell to the floor.

"Huh, one of Professor's Snape's spells," Vincent thought glumly remembering the amount of times Snape used this particular spell on him. The only difference is that Snape usually summoned more than one.

"I'll get rid of it..." Snape said enjoying Harry standing there motionlessly.

"Allow me!" Lockhart said brandishing his wand, "Alarte Ascendare!"

There was a loud bang with the snake flying through the air before landing back on the ground. it started slithering towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Vincent was about to rush forward when he noticed Harry walking towards it. Harry started speaking in a strange hissing sound that resembled a snake. Vincent turned his eyes back to the snake which turned docile as it looked at Harry.

"Hm, neat trick," Vincent looked around the room before noticing all the scared looks from everyone, "what are they scared about?"

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin yelled at Harry before storming out the hall.

Everyone looked at Harry with fearful eyes. Ron ran up to Harry before dragging him out the hall with Hermione following. Vincent turned and caught the curious look of Snape who gave a nod in acknowledgement. Vincent returned the nod before running after the duo.

He made it in time to the Common Room to hear Ron interrogating Harry, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" asked Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron, "You can talk to snakes!"

"What's wrong about that?" Vincent said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"It's a big matter," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry and Vincent exchanged looks with Harry looking in shock and Vincent furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly," said Ron, "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something—"

"But I'm not," said Harry with panic.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione, "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

"So, rumour that Harry's the heir of Slytherin is going to become stronger." Vincent concluded grimly.

Harry and Ron once again retired to bed early leaving Vincent alone with Hermione who was also starting to head back.

"Vince, you're not heading to bed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm looking into memory type potions," Vincent said holding a book up.

"What for?" Hermione said walking back and retaking a seat next to Vincent.

"Harry's Parselmouth ability got me thinking," Vincent explained, "I was wondering if I could record the language somewhere. I don't think there's any way to write the language, so I thought of trying to memorise it."

"You want to learn Parselmouth?!" Hermione said amazed, "But why?"

"From what I've seen tonight, people are rather biased against Parselmouth speakers," Vincent said as he flipped through the pages, "if I could prove that it's learn-able, then maybe people won't be so against it."

"So, you're doing this for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Vincent said scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "it also seems like fun to learn."

"He thinks of others a lot," Hermione thought looking at Vincent while he made some notes, "why is that?"

"You look like you want to ask me something." Vincent said to Hermione who was startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said before taking a book, "I'll help you out."

"You really don't need to—" Vincent began before being glared at by Hermione.

"You've helped me out so many times," Hermione said as she opened the book, "let me help you for once."

Vincent stared at the bushy haired girl before smiling, "Thanks."

"No problem." Hermione said as she wrote something on a notebook.

...

"Um, Hermione?" Hermione stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes to see Vincent.

"Wait, Vince?!" Hermione's eyes snapped open, "What are you doing in the girls dor—?!"

Hermione looked around seeing the familiar Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did I fall asleep here?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yep," Vincent said as he sorted out the messy table filled with notes.

"No wonder I feel so tired," she yawned before freezing, "what were you doing?"

"I slept at that chair over there," Vincent said pointing to a chair across Hermione, "I can't just leave you here right?""

"Wait, so you watched me sleep?!" Vincent who had just finished piling the papers tripped and fell over.

"N-no I didn't!" this was the first time Hermione saw Vincent blushing a furious red as he spluttered, "I—I—?"

Vincent looked at Hermione who had started laughing.

"I was only messing with you Vince," Hermione said wiping a tear from her eyes, "your reaction was priceless."

"Shut up Hermione," Vincent mumbled embarrassed, still a bit red. Hermione gave a small giggle at this before noticing the blankets that were covering her.

"These are—?"

"Oh those," Vincent said as he picked a book off the floor, "those are my blankets. I went back to the dorms to retrieve it."

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said turning slightly red at the thought of Vincent covering her with it. She folded the blankets and set it to the side, "what time is it?"

"It's only five," Hermione's eye twitched as she glared at Vincent, "hey, I didn't want to wake you up later when others are awake."

Hermione sighed before helping Vincent pack their study materials up. Vincent quickly took the blankets back before coming back down with a book in his hands. From there, he and Hermione decided to just read.

Hours later, people were coming down the dorms for breakfast. Neville passed by looking at the intense blizzard outside and sighed as he thought of another missed day of combat practice with Vincent.

"Hermione, meet me at the Great Hall," Vincent said before rushing out of the portrait.

"What's gotten into him?" She thought.

...

"Ginny!"

Ginny gave a small jump before looking back to see Vincent running up to her.

"Vince?" She asked in small surprise, "what are you doing?"

"I haven't talked to you for ages and that's the greeting I get?" Vincent said in mock anger.

"My bad," Ginny apologised before Vincent waved it off.

"I'm kidding, I just want to know how you're doing," Vincent saw the small girl tense up slightly, "is everything ok?"

"Y-yes everything is fine," Ginny said quickly, "Hogwarts is good, making friends is a bit difficult, but I think I'm getting there."

"Ginny are you sure that's everything?" Ginny stayed silent for a good minute or so.

"I won't push you to tell me what's wrong, but Ginny," Ginny looked into the warm golden eyes of the boy, "if there's anything that you need, I'll be there to help in whatever way I can."

"V-Vince," Ginny looked like she was about to say something before forcing a smile, "thank you."

She walked away leaving Vincent to look at the young girls back worryingly.

...

"I think that's it," Vincent thought as he looked at his packed luggage, "huh, this feels sad."

"You finished packing Vince?" asked Ron who came to check on Vincent.

"Yeah I'm all good," Vincent looked around at the dorms, "it's only been a few months, but this place has become like a home to me."

"Hogwarts does that to a lot of people," Ron said, "want to play a chess game with me? For all her brains, Hermione can't seem to beat me."

"I'm good, where's Harry?" Vincent asked as they walked down to the Common Room.

"Went to apologise to Justin about yesterday's incident," Ron said, "if you ask me, that guy doesn't deserve it."

"Where are you heading off to Vince?" Hermione asked as she stared intensely at the chess board.

"Visiting Dumbledore," he said as he exited the painting.

He walked until he found the large stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop," Vincent said and smiled as soon as the wall behind it split into two, revealing a spiral staircase.

"The old man just loves his candy," Vincent thought as he walked up the stairs.

Vincent noticed that no one was in the office. He noticed that the paintings were all asleep and the Sorting Hat sitting where he left it last time. He walked up to Fawkes the phoenix which was on a golden perch and started patting it. It looked extremely ill which, if Vincent heard correctly, was a sign for it to die and be reborn from the ashes. It gave a small gagging noise in what Vincent thought to be as gratitude.

Vincent was just deciding whether to talk to the Sorting Hat when two people entered the room. Harry and Professor McGonagall both looked in surprise as Vincent waved at them.

"What are you doing Mr. Wong?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow so I wanted to ask the Headmaster for something," Vincent said earning a nod from the teacher.

"I'll go call the Headmaster, both of you wait here."

Vincent and Harry were left alone in the office.

"What happened now?" Vincent asked.

"Nearly Headless Nick and Justin were petrified," Vincent's eyes widened before turning serious.

"It can petrify ghosts?" he thought before noticing Harry looking at the Sorting Hat, "Go for it, Dumbledore shouldn't mind."

Harry put on the hat and sat there for a good while. Vincent looked through some of the notes he and Hermione looked last night.

"Man, Hermione's amazing," he thought as he looked through the detailed noted, "she's already gotten all the information on the necessary ingredients to make the potion and possible theories on other ingredients that could combine with it."

"Ah!" Vincent glanced at Harry who witnessed Fawkes burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes on the floor.

It was at this point Dumbledore came in.

"Professor," Harry gasped, "Your bird – I couldn't do anything – he just caught fire–"

"About time, too," he said smiling, "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

"It's a phoenix Harry," Vincent explained as he put his notes away, "when it's time for them to die, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ash, see?"

The three of them looked as a newborn bird poked it's head out of the ashes.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Before anyone can say anything, the door burst open revealing Hagrid carrying a dead chicken.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir —"

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid kept talking while waving the rooster in agitation, sending feathers everywhere.

"It can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to."

"Hagrid, I —"

"— yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never —"

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."

"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."

And he stomped out looking embarrassed.

"Harry, do you have anything to tell me?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry hesitated before saying something, "No, there isn't anything."

The two of them looked at each other for a long time before Dumbledore waved his hand, "You can leave now Harry."

Once Harry was out Dumbledore turned to Vincent, "So what brings you here Vincent?"

"It's these," Vincent handed Dumbledore his two rods, "I want to add something to it before I go."

"Hm, what do you need?" Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes curious to what Vincent would request.

...

"I'll be back after two weeks," Vincent said as he walked to the train.

Before he could walk any further, Hermione gave him a hug surprising him. He returned it with a smile while shaking hands with the boys.

"See you soon guys!" he called as he boarded the train.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved as they watch the train go into the distance. After a minute they went back to the castle. It was only later that night that they all felt the impact of Vincent's lack of presence. The whole castle felt empty without the boy.

..Back in London..

"What if the Trespasser catches us?"

"As if, that guy's been replaced by a sword wielding psychopath."

"Well either one of them wouldn't be bothered with petty thieves like us."

A hooded figure was gazing down onto three thugs who were getting ready to rob a small shop. Before the figure could make a move a hand tapped on its shoulder surprising it. The hooded person drew their sword before swinging it at the culprit.

"Long time no see Sister An," whispered the culprit as he caught the blade in his two hands making the hooded figure's eyes go wide.

"What was that?" asked one of the thugs hearing something.

"It's probably a bird," one of the thugs grabbed a hammer, aiming to smash the window, "as soon as I break it the alarms will go off, so we need to hurry. Now on my count, one, two, thr—?!"

A black hooded figure appeared on top of the man landing on his face. The man smashed into the ground sending small specks of snow up.

"You little bast—!" the thug threw a fist at the figure who dodged before smashing his face with an iron rod, stunning and leaving him wide open. The hooded figure used this opportunity to bombard the thug's body with blows. The thug held his arms up trying to block the onslaught, but to no avail. He then felt a blow to the side of the head before blacking out.

"Screw you!" the one on the ground tried to grab the assailant's legs to which the hooded figure dodged out of the way in the form of a back-flip landing on the other thug's shoulders. He then smashed the end of his rod into the his nose knocking him stone cold before jumping off the shoulders. The last thug got up from the ground before making grabbing a bin lid using it as a shield, "Stay away!"

The hooded figure threw his rod's in both directions confusing the thug greatly. It was then that he saw one of the most amazing things in his life. A rod rebounded off the wall before shooting straight towards him, to which he deflected with the bin lid. His eye's popped wide open as the rod rebounded again and seemed to fly back into the figure's hand.

"No wa—" he stood stunned, forgetting the other rod as it collided with his jaw.

He fell to the floor out cold while the rod rebounded back to the figure's other hand. The figure sheathed the rods before tying the thugs up. One of them was barely awake as he stared at the figure whose face was covered by his hood.

"Trespasser's back, b****," he heard before a fist smashed into his face.

Vincent Wong climbed back up the building standing with the other hooded figure.

"I'm back Sister," Vincent said rubbing the back of his head as Sister An sheathed her sword.

"Welcome back Vincent."

**...Authors Note...**

**Hey guys, sorry for being slow at updating. I did promise at least one chapter a week with more perhaps in between. I've been rather busy preparing for exams and family matters, so I haven't had much time writing. It's also the reason why this chapter feels sort off rushed (I think?)**

**Anyway, thank you all who have read this story so far and I hope to see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Christmas

Chapter 10 - Christmas

"So, what's with the sword?" Vincent asked Sister An as they walked back to the orphanage, "I never knew you were a ninja."

Sister An had cast a hiding spell to avoid anyone from spotting the two of them. She smiled as she unsheathed her sword. It was a katana no bigger than Vincent's arm. It looked extremely plain and simple with no engravings on it whatsoever.

"Lumos," Vincent's eyes widened as the sword started glowing a bright light before going out, "Nox."

"It's just like Hagrid's umbrella," Vincent thought remembering Harry mentioning that Hagrid got expelled. He also mentioned that he suspected Hagrid's wand was remade into the umbrella, "but she's already got a wand."

"My brothers broken wand is embedded into this blade," she explained before sheathing the sword, "he died trying to stop a killer that was once his best friend, or so I'm told. I requested a wandmaker to implant my brother's broken wand into this since I studied sword play a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Vincent said as they walked in silence.

"Enough about me," she said glaring at Vincent, "I've heard a lot about you from Dumbledore you know?"

"Um, Sister those were all accidents," Vincent said sweating a little.

"It doesn't change the fact that you created chaos the moment you stepped into the castle!" Sister An stopped talking, letting the silence drag on as well as Vincent's nerves. When what seemed like eternity of silence passed, Sister An continued talking, "It's Christmas you know."

"Don't worry," Vincent said, "I'll be there at the Orphanage tomorrow."

Sister An smiled as she knocked his head gently, Vincent smiled before frowning, " Has anyone been adopted yet?"

"John and Josh Are gone," Sister An said starting to frown, "Both were adopted last month, that leaves Nim alone again."

Vincent bit his lip as he thought of the small black-haired girl. Nim is the oldest in the orphanage now that all the others in her age group had gone. Throughout the four to five years, no one had adopted her. There were people that were interested, but they shied away after hearing of her family circumstances.

So, she could only watch as those she made friends with went away, never to return.

"We're back," Sister An said staring at the orphanage, "you should stay the night Vince."

"Sure," Vincent said nodding.

"Oh, how could I forget," she turned to Vincent, "where is that pixie I heard so much about?"

"She's back at Hogwarts," Vincent said setting his things down, "I wanted to prepare Nyx's living conditions while I'm here so she can come and go without being seen by muggles."

"Hm, good thinking," Sister An said throwing Vincent some blankets, "you know where the lounge is, I'm heading off to bed."

"Night Sister An," Vince said earning a wave in reply.

...

"Brother Vince!" Vincent woke up with as soon as something heavy landed on his stomach.

He gasped in pain before seeing Nim standing to the side looking down at him with a cheeky smile.

"That hurt Nim," Vincent groaned as he sat up, "you're not as small now."

"Heh, heh," Nim smiled as she gave him a hug, "Merry Christmas!"

Vincent couldn't help but smile and hugged back, "Merry Christmas Nim."

"So how was school?" Nim asked as she sat beside him, "Sister An told me you started going to school, that's why you were away."

"It's extremely fun," Vincent said smiling, "I've learnt all sorts of things and made new friends."

"That's good to know," Nim looked a little sad before smiling again, "Hey are you going to be here for dinner?"

"Yeah I'll stay," Vincent said ruffling Nim's head before heading to the kitchen, "I'll make something for breakfast as well, want to help?"

Nim's eyes lightened up as she followed Vincent into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's big bro Vince!"

Children came scrambling into the dining room just as Vincent was setting up the table. He smiled but couldn't help but be slightly sad seeing that the number of children had decreased since the start of the year.

"Seeing children leave never gets easier does it?" Vincent heard Sister An come in through the door, "Morning children, Vincent. Merry Christmas."

"Morning Sister An," all the children called out while Vincent gave a nod "Merry Christmas!"

"Guess what, Nim didn't burn the bacon this time," Vincent said earning a kick in the shin by Nim.

"Sister An, Vincent's bullying me," Nim looked at Sister An who glared at Vincent.

"Vincent," Sister An said threateningly making Vincent cower slightly.

Everyone at the table laughed before they started digging in the food.

"So, what was school like?"

"Have you made any friends?"

"Do you have a crush?"

After breakfast, Vincent was bombarded with questions by the children. He looked towards Nim and Sister An to help him, but they turned a blind eye, Nim even stuck out her tongue before helping Sister An clean the table.

The rest of the day, Vincent spent time with the Sister An, Nim and the children. He participated in a one vs all snowball fight with the children to which the loser has to shovel snow out of the pathway for the next three days. To Vincent's horror, Sister An joined in halfway through the game. With their combined forces, Vincent was utterly defeated.

"Yay, we beat Brother Vince!" they all cheered.

"Cheater's, your all cheaters!" Vincent felt like crying out, but seeing the children so happy, even he couldn't help but smile.

They finished the day by making snowmen in the courtyard. Both Vincent and Nim stood side by side as they admired their work.

"Mine's better," they both said at the same time.

"Hey, unlike yours mine has arms!" Vincent said to which Nim glared at him.

"Well, unlike yours mine has a nose!" Nim said pointing to the carrot on the snowman's face.

Sister An watched the two of them bicker with a smile. Every year when orphans were adopted, Nim would always be left alone with all her friends gone. However, due to this and Vincent being the one that saved her, they both developed a sort of brother-sister relationship throughout the years which soon spread to the other orphans.

"But there will be a time when Nim will go," she thought sadly, "are you ready for that Vincent?"

"Hey Brother Vince, I want to show you something," Nim said dragging him into the outdoor shed.

She ran in, causing all sorts of noise in the shed before running out with a small package.

"Here you go!" she said as she handed him the package.

Vincent smiled as he unwrapped it before having his eyes widen. He carefully pulled out two wooden rods and looked at them. They were surprisingly well crafted with no visible nicks. They were a little longer then his metal ones and were extremely smooth to touch. Each one felt perfectly weighted in his hands. He turned them over in admiration before seeing engraving on both of them.

'To my Big Brother, from Nim'

"Did you make this?" Vincent asked in amazement.

"Sister An helped a bit, but I did the engravings and carved the shape," Nim said proudly.

"Thank you Nim," Vincent said smiling, "I love them."

"Yay!" she said before stopping as Vincent took out a small package, "what's this?"

"It's your present, Merry Christmas Nim," Vincent said as he placed the small package in Nim's hand.

Nim slowly opened her present with shaky hands before taking the object out. It was an emerald green hair clip. Vincent scratched his head in embarrassment as Nim stared intently on it.

"I had just gotten some money so I thought I should get you something," Vincent explained, "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got this. It's fine if you don't—!"

Nim hugged Vincent before she started to cry. Vincent was surprised before smiling and patting the small girls head. This was the first time Nim had received a gift from anyone. Receiving her first one from the person who changed her life made her feel thankful to be alive. All those years in her home seemed worth it if she got to have a big brother like this.

"Thank you!" she said through her sniffles.

"I'm your big brother, how can I forget my little sis," Vincent smiled.

...

All the children had returned to bed after dinner. Vincent and Sister An were discussing what had happened during the past few months Vincent was at Hogwarts.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Sister An said frowning, "Vampires have been sighted around London recently. The Ministry hasn't sent anyone as of yet as it's not their business, but from what I've heard, they seem to be looking for someone."

"Vampires?" Vincent said in surprise, "as in those blood sucking monsters that look like people?"

"Those are the ones," Sister An sighed, "That's why you should probably refrain from your usual nightly routines. I'll cover for you, but something tells me you'll still do it anyway."

"You know me best," Vincent smiled wryly while looking at the sky becoming a pitch-black colour.

"I'll be accompanying you throughout the next two weeks to ensure your safety," Sister An said as she reached into a small pouch at her side. She pulled her katana out along with her wand before gesturing to Vincent, "show me how you've improved."

...

"Tonight's uneventful," Vincent noted as he ran across a rooftop, "glad you're here Sister An, you're like a portable heater."

The warmth soon disappeared making Vincent shiver as he looked back at Sister An who smiled mischievously.

"Oh, come on, it's freezing out here!" Vincent pleaded before going silent, "you hear that?"

They both became silent as they heard a scream followed by a snarl like sound. They rushed over to see a woman being cornered in an alleyway by an extremely pale man. The man had extremely long teeth and looked hungrily at the woman. It jumped back suddenly as an arc of flames flew past it, singing the wall.

"Watch, I'll show you how to deal with a vampire," Sister An said as she walked towards the vampire.

It lunged at her, face first before being blocked by a round see through wall that came out of her wand. Sister An held her wand in her left hand in a backhanded way, making it more comfortable as a shield.

"One, never let it bite you," she said as she kicked the vampire back, "two, their claws are extremely sharp."

The Vampire tried to swipe at her violently only to have his hands sliced off. The woman screamed as soon as the sliced of hand landed on the ground.

"And third," the Vampire's hands started regrowing, "Vampires are semi immortal. They can only be killed by a fatal hit to the head or the heart. But if you wish to beat them without killing..."

The Vampire shot forward with an incredible boost of speed. Sister An's eyes shone before she parried him to the side with her shield spell before smashing her hilt, which sparked slightly, into the back of the head. The Vampire fell to the ground stone cold.

"They can be knocked out just like any normal person," Sister An sheathed both her wand and sword, "although it does require a lot of strength if done physically."

Vincent looked in awe at Sister An's fighting skills. She had handled the vampire like it was nothing.

"Obliviate" Sister An muttered as she pointed her wand at the woman who's eyes turned glassy as she got up and walked away, "also, just a side note. There are different classes of Vampires. Peasants, Knight, Noble and King."

"Petrificus Totalus," the vampire stiffened like a board, "the one we faced was a Peasant. Peasants have barely any intelligence whatsoever and follow their master's bidding regardless of whether they die or not."

"Knights are Peasants who have gained intelligence and are usually in command of the Peasant's in place of their Master."

"Then there's the Noble's, they received the Blessing directly from the King. They don't only have increased intelligence but increased strength and speed. There's also another thing you should be wary about, unlike the previous types, Noble's use weapons instead of their claws and fangs. They only bestow the 'Blessing' which is what they call their bite, onto those that they find worthy. They also have the power to order those of Knight's and below."

"And the King?" Vincent asked walking over to analyse the Vampire.

"The King commands all the Vampires regardless of rank," Sister An said writing a letter, "he's also the strongest Vampire."

"What happens if the King dies?" Vincent asked.

"Then his heir would become the next King," she said as she finished the letter, "his heir could be a blood relative or someone that the King had personally chosen."

She sent tapped the letter with her wand, transforming it into a butterfly of sorts which flew off.

"Keep your subordinate's under control, or I could have you killed," she said seemingly to no one.

Vincent saw as a young man walked out of the shadow's. Like all Vampire's, he had extremely pale skin. His hair was pure white and tied back in a ponytail of sorts. He also wore pure white robes.

"I apologise for the trouble my subordinate has caused," he bowed, "I will personally deal with him."

He seemed to blur as he dashed towards the fallen Vampire and was about to stab forward with his hands before being stopped by a smaller hand. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked at Vincent who seemed to be visibly struggling to keep hold of the Vampire's wrist.

"How is this boy so strong?" the Vampire thought in shock before slowly withdrawing his hand.

In the past year, Vincent had been constantly training with Snape and the Whomping Willow, improving his reaction speed. Through the constant consumption of the Comfort Water and its ability to strengthen the body, he had gained a considerable amount of strength. However, despite that, he still had immense difficulty stopping the blow.

"You don't need to kill him," Vincent said glaring at the man, "If he's under your control, then you had some part in the incident tonight."

"Please, he's just a Peasant, nothing compared to me a Knight," he scoffed.

"So, you were just like him," Vincent concluded earning a glare from the man.

"Shut the hell up brat!" he snarled as his hands grew slightly, becoming sharper.

"Sister An," Vincent said drawing his rods, "let me handle this."

Sister An thought before nodding, if she saw any signs of danger, she would interfere.

"You're a muggle aren't you boy?" The vampire sneered, "I can smell it on you, a muggle stands no chance against a vampire."

Vincent held his rods up, ready to attack or block at a moment's notice.

The two of them were silent as they analysed each other. Surprisingly, Vincent made the first move throwing a rod at the Vampire while charging at him.

The vampire moved his head to the side dodging the rod before dashing towards Vincent. He swung his claw towards Vincent's head intending to finish it in a single blow. He was surprised when Vincent blocked with his rod before feeling a fist land on his face making him stagger.

"You little twerp—?!" He said righting himself before feeling a blow at the back of his head, "What the, the rod came back?!"

He staggered forward this time into Vincent's range. Vincent's eyes were extremely focused as he caught the rod with his free hand, he then let out a barrage of attacks, all aimed at the face. No matter how strong an opponent was, getting smashed in the face would hurt like hell.

"Damn it!" The Vampire tried blocking the strikes only for Vincent to smash around it. He tried striking back, but due to constantly being hammered in the head, his movement was sluggish, so they were easily smacked aside by Vincent's rods. He couldn't even move away since Vincent was incredibly close, "I'll just wait for him to tire..."

Ten seconds later, "Any second now..."

Thirty seconds later, "He's got to slow down eventually..."

One minute later, "I-I'm starting to black out, no he must be close to finish..."

Three minutes later, "DOES THIS KID EVER GET TIRED?!"

Three minutes and one second, "..."

The vampire finally couldn't take it anymore and slumped to the ground. His once handsome face was beaten black and blue beyond recognition.

"Man, vampires are sturdy," Vincent thought, "how did I do Sister An?"

"..." Sister An looked pitifully at the beaten vampire as she recalled that three-minute barrage of endless blows all at the face, "you did, good."

She recalled when she saw Vincent training a long time ago. He would often smack a wooden post as fast as he could with his rods at least an hour a day. At the start, he wouldn't even last a minute before taking a break. But as time went by, one minute became five which then became ten which then became twenty. After two years, he could go for a whole hour without rest continually smashing the post. Sister An still has it in her backyard and boy did Vincent do a number on it.

"So, what now?" Vincent said sheathing his rods.

"Someone will come to collect them soon, "she said as she waved her wand, causing multiple ropes to burst out and tie them together, "in the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans, it's illegal to kill such creatures unless in self-defence. What they did, attacking a muggle was a breach of the agreement so they'll be punished by, if not our Ministry, then their own kind."

"Let us be off," Sister An froze before throwing a shield charm in front of Vincent.

A blood red spear collided with the shield before shooting back towards a figure on the roof.

"Damn it, first a Peasant, then a knight and now a Noble," Sister An muttered before unsheathing her sword, "will we see a King too?"

"Unfortunately, the King will not be involved in such petty matters," the figure jumped from the roof before landing right in front of them without a sound, "I, the Son of Dracula, Axel Tepes would appreciate it if you left these two to me, I would rather leave here without any bloodshed."

Vincent observer the black-haired young man. He didn't look a day over sixteen with an extraordinarily handsome face and bright red eyes. He was a at least a head and a half taller than Vincent.

"Dracula's son?!" both Vincent and Sister An turned serious.

"If you truly mean to leave without violence, then what was the meaning of the attack?" Sister An said holding her sword up.

"I just felt like it," Axel said with a childish like grin.

Vincent felt a bit ticked off, "I could have died you know?!"

Axel walked over to stand next to Vincent who felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Kid, killing you would be easy," he said yawning, "but I guess your friend over here would put a stop to that."

He glanced over to see Sister An with a sword at his neck.

"The amount of Wizards and Witches that even carry a sword with them can be counted on your fingers," he smirked as he pushed the sword away with a finger, "add in the fact your skills in the shield charm and that leaves only one. Hell's Hunter, Annie Pettigrew."

Vincent's eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard Sister Ann's full name.

"So, you're really determined to take them away?" She asked quietly.

"You have no business with us huma—!" Axel was blown away from Vincent by what seemed like an invisible force.

"Well, that was uncalled for," he muttered as he got up, "well enough with the formalities."

His eyes started glowing red as he brandished his spear.

"Let's have some fun!"

His speed shocked Vincent. It was far faster than the Knight and felt much smoother.

Sister An merely lifted her wand summoning several transparent swords. She pointed her wand at Axel, firing them one after another.

Axel grinned wildly as he stopped in pace deflecting each and every one of them before jumping sky high. His eyes widened as soon as he noticed Sister An appear in front of him, slashing downwards with her sword.

"Perpello Recido!" She muttered causing her sword to glow a grey silver.

He managed to block with his spear, but the moment it made contact with the sword, a huge shock went through his body, sending him spiralling downwards at an incredible speed. He crashed into the ground causing small cracks around him.

"As expected of Hell's Hunter," he thought as he sat up. He raised his head to see Sister An just floating above with a raised wand, "those transparent swords, they must be a deviation of the Shield Charm, not to mention she's incredibly dangerous in close combat."

Sister An dissipated before reappearing behind Axel who swung his spear in reflex. A solid transparent wall appeared in his path blocking it. During this Sister An created multiple walls, entrapping the spear and leaving Axel wide open for a strike with her sword. Axel gritted his teeth as he grabbed the blade with his bare hand while ripping his spear from the cage, shattering it. He then felt an incredible pain from his stomach and was sent flying backwards. He looked down to see Sister An's wand glowing a bright red.

"Do you surrender?" she asked as she held her sword at his throat while her wand conjured up various transparent arrows around him.

"...Fine, I'll give you this victory," Axel chuckled as he stood up, he walked over to pick his spear before dusting himself off, "losing to the famous Hell's Hunter isn't such a dishonourable thing, but..."

His eyes turned dangerously dark as he glared at the silver haired vampire laying at Vincent's feet, "Losing to a mere muggle is!"

Sister An couldn't react in time as Axel tossed his spear at an immense speed at the fallen vampire. The two of them watched as the blood red spear closed in on the Knight's head.

"Don't screw with me," they both widened their eyes as Vincent took the full brunt of the blow with his body.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the spear went through the middle of Vincent's body. He didn't even make a sound as he fell to his knees.

"Vincent!" Sister An screamed as she rushed towards the fallen boy.

"Well he's dead," Axel grumbled.

...

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked as they were about to enter Moaning Myrtle's toilet's. Hermione just stopped too suddenly.

"I'm fine," she said before thinking, "why do I feel like something bad happened."

Luna, who usually reads a magazine called the Quibbler upside down, picked it up before reading it upright. She paused before turning it back upside down, "What's wrong with me?"

Neville who was shadowboxing stopped before looking out the window.

"Hm?" Dumbledore felt a bad promotion, "whatever is this feeling?"

Nyx, who was sleeping on Hedwig, started crying in her sleep.

...

"Huh," Vincent thought as he stared at the red rod sticking outside his chest, "what's this thing inside me."

All he recalled was him stupidly standing to protect the Knight laying on the ground behind him. He didn't even feel any pain or fear whatsoever, all he wanted to do was save the helpless man behind him.

"Why did I do such a thing again?" he thought as he fell to his knees, "Oh right..."

To save someone...

"Am I going to die?" he thought.

"Vincent!" he heard someone scream, but it felt extremely distant.

I want to be...

"Wait, do I want to die?" he thought as his hands moved on their own towards the handle, "Why would I want to die? Not when I haven't, wait, what was it?"

A memory of a certain young boy and an elderly man in an alleyway came to him and he smiled.

"Oh, that's right," he thought, "I want to be..."

I want to be a hero...

...

Sister An who was at Vincent's side, stood in amazement as the boy started pulling the spear out of him. Axel's eyes just widened as he watched the boy that he presumed dead, still alive and breathing.

"I ain't done yet," Axel heard him speak, "I ain't done yet, not yet."

Vincent stood up before staggering slightly. Despite the situation, he smiled. Axel watched as the boy walked slowly towards him, step by step. It seemed like an eternity before he stopped right in front of him, holding Axel's spear.

"I ain't done yet," Axel heard, "here's some payback."

Axel just stood there blankly as Vincent stabbed the spear through Axel's body. Axel didn't even bother to move as he was too entranced by the boy's determination.

"Heh," Vincent chuckled, "I may not be strong enough now, but I will beat you."

Vincent stared up with his golden eye's catching Axel's red ones. They stared at each other for a while before Vincent's legs couldn't support him any longer. He fell down with a thump.

Axel silently pulled out his spear before looking down at the boy. His stomach healed much faster than the Peasant and Knight.

"You," Sister An held her sword against Axel's throat, "I should kill you now!"

"Your boy needs medical treatment now," he said, ignoring the existence of Sister An's sword and walking away, "tell the Ministry that our kind will no longer be a problem."

"Tergeo," she muttered cleaning Vincent's wound, "And those two?"

"Keep them," Axel muttered, "we found what we're looking for."

"And may I ask what exactly you people were looking for?" Sister An questioned dangerously.

"Candidate's that are worthy for the title of King," Axel's eyes bore directly at Vincent before he disappeared, leaving Sister An to stare blankly as the snow fell, covering the street's white.

**..Author's Note..**

**So, I've prepared myself for any criticism as soon as I added in Vampires. I might add a separate chapter as an explanation to the ranks if people get too confused.**

**So how do you guys feel about adding in Vampires? Is it good? is it bad? Is it awesome or is it just a dumpster fire that you feel should never have existed in the first place? Whatever you feel, thank you for reading and I hope to see you guys soon.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Preparations For The Future

Chapter 11 - Preparations For The Future

"How long am I stuck here?" Vincent asked the nurse.

"If you don't make any sudden moves or actions, then you will be released tomorrow," the nurse said before leaving.

"Well, this will be boring," mumbled Vincent as he picked up a book at the side to read.

He was currently in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He brought there by Sister An and was told that even though he was even lucky to be alive, the injury could easily be fixed.

"Apparently, a hole in the stomach is a simple matter to fix," Vincent thought, as he patted his now fixed stomach, the healing didn't even leave a scratch, "wonder what's serious then."

Sister An had brought him a large bunch of books on Vampires so he could understand more about them.

"Blessings are given by a bite to the neck, only the King has the power to create Nobles, Nobles construct their weapon with their blood, Knights can be promoted to Noble if the King finds them worthy."

"Ok, so nothing here explaining what's a King's candidate," he mumbled as he set the books aside.

"First day at Hogwarts, angering Professor Snape," a voice said, "First day back in London, getting your stomach impaled. Your one troublemaker you know Vince?"

Sister An came in holding a bag of grapes. She looked extremely tired from last night.

"Thanks for saving me Sister An," Vincent smiles as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"You wouldn't need saving if you didn't jump in front of that spear," she said sighing.

"I can't leave someone to die," Vincent said seriously, "it's not in my nature."

"Well you wouldn't be you without it," she said, "we need to talk."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you," Vincent said as he frowned, "what's a King's candidate?"

"One that has the potential to become King of the Vampires," she said, "your actions last night must have won that Vampire's respect. Then again, saving the enemy was a really stupid idea!"

"Whatever happened to those two vampires anyway?" Vincent asked.

"The Knight was sentenced to Azkaban on the account of turning a muggle into a vampire which they managed to reverse as it had happened recently," Vincent nodded as he heard the news.

"Now back to the topic at hand," Sister An sat down, "every year or so, the king would send vampires to find a worthy candidate. Those candidates are then tested to see if they're worthy of the King's position. If they fail, they would have the option of going back to their normal lives or becoming a Noble. Not once in these thousand years has anyone passed the King's tests."

"Can I ask what exactly these tests are?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Who knows, the history has not recorded any of these tests," she shrugged, "it could be that the King makes it up on the spot."

"So why did they reveal themselves last night?" Vincent frowned.

"Must have been a disagreement of sorts," Sister An said, "vampires don't usually just attack anyone, much less make a peasant out of a random muggle. Vampires are prideful creatures, they would only give the Blessing those they consider worthy. That Knight last night had broken several laws and has been given the appropriate punishment because of this."

"And Axel?"

"That Noble was strange," she said, "he was probably in the middle of tracking that Knight down, so..."

"I got a hole blown in me for nothing," Vincent said smacking his head against the bedside, "I just had to get in the way of that Knight, and now I'm a target of their King."

"You still have a couple of years," Vincent looked up, "your still too young to be tested, but that still doesn't mean you should let your guard down. Be careful in the next few years."

...

"Ok, screw this!" Vincent thought as he got up from his bed, "I can't stay still like this forever, I'm going for a walk."

Vincent changed from his hospital gown to a grey shirt and dark blue pants that Sister An brought over.

"Alright, no one looking this way," he thought, peeking out the door, "time to go!"

He wandered the halls seeing all sorts of injuries that he didn't think possible. A man with his face slowly melting, a woman with five ears on her left, a dog that thinks it's a human.

"Or is it a human that thinks it's a dog," Vincent thought before stopping at the fourth level, "hmm, permanent damage. I think this is where I should head back—wait, is that Neville?"

Vincent saw Neville Longbottom standing over two beds with an elderly woman at his side.

"Who's on those beds?" Vincent thought curiously, "Wait, could they be—?"

"Neville, is that a friend of yours?" the elderly woman asked.

Neville turned in surprise before paling slightly as he spotted Vincent.

"Huh, too late to go now," he thought as he walked up to Neville, "hey Neville."

"Vince," Neville said shortly before turning back to the beds.

"So your Vincent," the elderly woman said as she greeted him with a handshake, "I'm Neville's grandma. Neville's told me a lot about you."

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," Vincent said shaking her hand, "you should be proud of Neville here, he's a hard worker."

He glanced at the signs at the end of the beds and felt his heart drop.

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

"They were very respected Auror's you know, those who fight against the Dark Arts. They were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

"Please stop," Neville muttered earning a glare from his grandmother.

"You should be proud of your parents Neville!" She said, "They stood up to You-Know-Who's followers they did. They were heroes."

"I wish they weren't!" Neville said starting to cry, "I wouldn't even care if they were losers, I just want my parents back."

Neville felt a flick to his forehead and turned to see Vincent.

"They're heroes, accept it or don't that's your choice," Vincent said looking at the Longbottom's, "but it is an insult for you to outright deny their sacrifice. You can't help them, but think about what you can do to honor them."

"THERE HE IS, CATCH HIM!" Vincent paled as a nurse pointed at him.

"Got to go, see you at school Neville!" Vincent said as he ran followed by staff members.

Neville and his grandmother both stared blankly as they watched the chase. Soon, it was quiet in the room.

"You have, an interesting friend," Neville's grandma chuckled.

"Yeah, he is," Neville said smiling.

...

"So this is Diagon Alley?!" Vincent asked a Leaky Cauldron waiter with bright eyes.

"Would you be fine on your own?"

"Yes, thank you!"

After an intense chase, Vincent was hit with a freezing spell, allowing the staff to take him back to his hospital room. He was reprimanded in the morning by Sister An for causing such a ruckus in a hospital before heading out. He decided to visit Diagon Alley since he was now apart of the magic world.

He saw a variety of shops each selling amazing things. He wandered the streets, gazing through windows at the colorful assortments of items.

"Ok, I've got what, three to four thousand galleons," Vincent thought, "wonder if that'll be enough."

If anyone had heard Vincent, they would beat the ever-living crap out of him. With that money, Vincent could live half his life free of worries.

"Hmm, let's explore first," Vincent thought as he went into walked into one store called Flourish and Blotts.

After a whole hour of exploring stores, Vincent had only spent five hundred galleons.

"Maybe everything's just cheap," he thought as he entered a shop that seemed to be for pets.

"Welcome sir, please feel free to take a look around," said a man with what seemed like a chicken on his head.

"Uh, ok," Vincent felt it best to ignore such things as he looked around.

"Let's see, Arctic Serpent, Little Giant, Hungry Hippo?" Vincent thought to look at a label, "wheres the animal?"

All he saw was a box behind the label. He took a quick peep before feeling a large gust of air hit his face.

"Inter-dimensional space," he thought while gagging slightly, "that breath stinks, that was its breath right?"

Vincent looked around a bit more before spotting an extremely small cage no bigger than his palm.

"What's in here?" Vincent picked it and raised his eyebrows, "What the heck are you?"

Inside the small cage sat a tiny pink snake with wings on its head. It seemed to have been shaken awake by Vincent's actions and opened its beady black eyes. Vincent thought it looked rather cute.

"Ah, that there's a Fairy Dragon Snake, an elephant can drop on it and it would still be fine."

Vincent blinked before he stared at the owner, "What's it called?"

"A Fairy Dragon Snake."

"No really, what is it called?"

"A Fairy Dragon Snake."

Vincent just looked at the store owner with blank eyes, "Who came up with this name?"

"A Wizard that was called Old Man."

"Just Old Man?"

"Yep."

"..."

From this experience, Vincent learned that the naming sense of wizards can be extremely questionable.

"Please come again," Vincent blinked before he found himself outside the store.

"Why did I buy you?" he asked the little pink snake as it hissed on his shoulder, "Well, looks like Nyx has a new friend."

Vincent sighed as he glanced at the two last places to visit. Olivander's wand shop and Gringotts Bank.

...

Olivander's wand shop was extremely cramped with shelves filled with thousands of boxes that contained what Vincent assumed to be wands.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Vincent jumped as an old man came sliding across the corner on a ladder.

"I'm just here to look around sir," Vincent said.

"Ah, no worries then, not much to look at around here," the old man said as he got down, "the names Ollivander, Garrick Ollivander, but you already saw that on the outside haven't you? Hmm?"

Olivander went extremely close up to Vincent's face, making him uncomfortable.

"Sir, what—?" Vincent asked before Olivander looked at Vincent oddly.

"Ah, so you're a muggle," he said as he went to his desk, "I'm sure your already aware that muggles can't use magic?"

"I am very, well aware of that," Vincent thought glumly in his head before talking, "I just wanted to look around if that's fine."

"Oh," Ollivander said as he brought out a large box, "unfortunately I can't show you the wands I'm selling, in case they're damaged in any sort of way or cursed? But I'm sure you understand the need to be cautious?"

Vincent felt like the man could see through him and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"However, you can look through these failed wand creations of mine," Ollivander said as he opened the box, "not sure why I keep these around."

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he looked through the box. He was about to thank Ollivander when he noticed that the man had disappeared.

"Odd man," he thought as he decided he might as well have a look.

Broken wands filled a majority of the boxes. Although some were still intact, there were noticeable cracks on it, it sort of reminded him of Ron's current wand. What he was interested in, however, were the items that were not wands.

He dug through and saw rings, gloves, and even a gun which he looked at in surprise.

"Wand making has been around for centuries," Vincent jumped again as he noticed the old man beside him, "when I was a young lad, I thought to myself, what if I could change the look of the wand."

"I have had some success over the years," he said as he looked at the gun, "an umbrella given to a half-giant, a sword forged for a witch. Heh, my personal favorite was a feather duster, ah that was indeed fun to make."

Vincent saw how Ollivander looked rather proud of this achievement. He then looked at the gun in his hand.

"This muggle weapon was made in the hopes of firing spells off with these bullets here. The idea was to insert spells in the bullet beforehand so that a witch or wizard could fire these off at a moment's notice, but alas the gun would break after two shots. See how the chamber here is cracked?"

"The ring and the glove were created for wizards who don't like to wave wand's about, but for some reason, it required an immense amount of power to use. The glove, in particular, was woven with Unicorn hair and Acromantula web to make it both strong and flexible."

Vincent was in deep thought before he took the gloves, "You said that it requires an enormous amount of energy to use?"

"Indeed it does, after one spell, the user would be extremely tired," Ollivander sighed as he looked regretfully at the items.

"Why not use the bullet idea from the guns along with the gloves?" Vincent said earning a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ollivander asked.

"Us muggles have something called a battery, a type of energy source," Vincent explained as he took a bullet, "what if, we can power the glove up with a type of battery filled with magic? Then the wizard wouldn't have to use their own."

"But the wizard would have to use their magic for different spells," Ollivander said.

"That's where the bullet comes in," Vincent lifted the item, "I heard about engravings, you can engrave what kind of spell you want on the bullet, or whatever you're going to use and attach it on the glove. Now that the spells ready, it would only need the necessary magic to trigger the spell."

"The battery," Ollivander said his eyes widening, "but the use of only one spell, that would only be useful for—"

"A muggle," Vincent said grinning excitedly, "Since the item doesn't rely on the user as a wand does, even a muggle can use it. Mr. Ollivander, are you able to help me out with this?"

"My good boy," Ollivander said also in excitement, "I would do this even without you asking, but what would be the 'battery'?"

"Leave that to me," Vincent said thinking of a particularly dangerous potion.

...

"Here's your vault Mr. Wong," a goblin said as he showed Vincent to a large door of sorts.

"This place would indeed be hard to steal from," Vincent whistled as he looked around.

The small goblin was about to argue, saying that no one could take things from Gringotts, but then he remembered how last year, the Dark Lord himself broke in.

"So empty," Vincent thought as he looked at his spotless vault.

"Now just throw in whatever you have quick and we'll be off," the goblin said sourly.

Even though he had a good impression of the boy, he still didn't believe that the boy would have much to put into his newly made vault. He was a muggle after all.

Vincent took out a small bag before tipping it upside down, "That's all the kid has, what a waste of ti—!"

The goblin's eyes widened as he watched as silver coins started raining out of the pouch, this went on for a good three minutes before the whole floor of the vault was covered in silver coins, and it was still going!

"I should take a hundred galleons just in case," Vincent thought as he finished pouring the contents out, "maybe I should have converted these into galleons, would have been easier to count."

"Ok, I'm done," Vincent said as he walked out of the vault to the stunned goblin, "um, mister, you alright?"

"Ye-yes, now come along young master," the goblin turned before bumping into a wall.

"Goblins are such weird creatures," Vincent thought amused as he followed.

They came back out to the lobby where a goblin greeted them.

"Mister Wong, did you take a liking to your vault?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, sir, for helping me register," Vincent gave a bow, he remembered reading somewhere that if you respect a goblin, they'll return that respect.

"No worries young man," the goblin chuckled as he walked Vincent out, "now have a safe trip will you?"

"Thank you!" Vincent thanked as he walked away from Gringotts, "now I just need some potion ingredients."

...

"Vincent, are you sure this will work?" Sister An asked feeling uneasy as she watched over Vincent stir a large pot of glowing yellow liquid.

"Don't worry Sister An, this spot is empty for miles," Vincent said as he threw in Exploding Fluid, "I've done this one time so you can count on me!"

"...One time?" Sister An asked.

"Yeah, but it was with Nyx so I don't know how this will go," Vincent answered honestly, "worst-case scenario, this whole forest gets wiped out."

"..." Sister An put her hands to her forehead feeling a headache coming, "I set alarms throughout London, so if something wrong goes on, I can apparate there and back at a moment's notice."

It's been two whole days since Vincent had visited Diagon Alley. During that time Vincent had asked Sister An to assist him in making the Lightning Tempering potion. It was much harder without Nyx, but Vincent managed to make it work. It was late at night when Vincent had asked Sister An to help him locate somewhere else, somewhere desolate to make the Thunderbolt potion. There was no way he was doing it in London where it could kill hundreds. If he was lucky.

"That would help a lot," Vincent said as he threw in some powdered cyclops skin, "ok, I think I should try it out now."

"Wait, trying something?!" Sister An thought alarmed as Vincent scooped some liquid up to a small round cup.

"Sister An, I want you to harden this liquid," Vincent said seriously, "From this point on, any slight misstep could result in an explosion."

"Alright, alright!" Sister An said as her eyes twitched, "You're only trying this now?!"

"Nyx can only enhance the ingredients, not transfigure the end potion result," Vincent said shrugging, "so I'll leave that up to you."

Sister An started muttering some spells as she pointed her wand at the liquid. Vincent watched as the liquid start to solidify, ignoring all basic laws of science.

"Slow down a bit, you're going too fast!" Vincent said, watching the potion start to glow brightly.

"Why don't you do it yourself—" Sister An was about to say before remembering that Vincent was a muggle."

It took a total of five minutes before the glow finally dimmed down, leaving a solid golden block inside a cup.

"Ok, now here's the hard part," Vincent said as he slowly slid the block out.

Sister An transfigured a table to which Vincent placed the block. He then pulled out a small knife as he held it over the block.

"Sister An, help me split this could you?" Vincent said with sweat falling down the side of his head.

Sister An nodded as she created the line's in the block, cutting it into small square pieces. Vincent pulled out small square glass cases before carefully placing the yellow square's inside, using the small knife to carefully move the squares. When the last one was placed, Vincent fell to the floor on his butt as he started panting.

"Now that was tense, right Sister, An?" Vincent heard a loud snap before looking around to see that Sister An had disappeared, "Well, she should be fine."

Vincent then looked over at the small flat yellow square pieces inside the small glass cases. He had Sister An help create these small cases to contain the solid potion in the case that the potion liquefies again. As he had noticed with Snape, the potion seemed to have high immunity to spells, meaning that there's a high chance of the enhancement solidifying the potion to wear off.

"Now I got my batteries," Vincent thought with excitement, "although dangerous ones at that."

Vincent decided to bottle up the remaining Thunderbolt potion while he was waiting for Sister An.

"I kind of feel like a terrorist now," Vincent thought as he pocketed the last vial in his pouch, "should I feel safe carrying explosives to protect me, or stupid since I could die at any time?"

He heard a snap as Sister An reappeared in front of him again.

"Just a mugging, nothing to worry about," Sister An said as she sat down next to Vincent, "do you think these would work?"

"I hope so," Vincent answered as Sister An closed the glass cases up with magic while making them a perfect fit for the content.

"When did Ollivander day he'll be finished," she asked.

"He said he could give me a prototype before I leave," Vincent said, "that will be good enough for now."

"Shall we head back?" Sister An asked as she packed everything up.

"Sure," Sister An grabbed Vincent's shoulder before they disappeared in a snap.

...

"Back already Axel?"

"Yes Milord," Axel said as he bowed to a shadowed figure at a round table, "I have found a candidate."

"Let us wait for the others before we begin our discussion."

Hours passed before people started filing into the room. It took a good three days before the number of people stopped coming in. The figure stood up.

"My subjects, our yearly discussion for a possible King's candidates starts now. Does anyone want to add any suggestions? Zwei?"

"Milord, I have found a man that survived seven years alone in a jungle," Zwei was a rather big man compared to all the slender Vampires, he was bald and extremely muscular, his clothes threatening to rip apart at their sheer size, "in the muggle world, his skills are extraordinary. He also has great leadership skills making him the optimal choice for a candidate."

"Hmm, nothing too special," the figure said sounding bored, "but I will keep him in mind, next."

Axel watched as the nobles each gave an account on their chosen muggle and scoffed. Some of them sounded ludicrous. A dancer? A chef? The King does not need such skills.

"Is this a joke to you Axel?" Zwei asked darkly.

"Not at all," Axel waved his hands carelessly, "just some of the choices aren't even really choices are they?"

"I haven't heard your candidate yet," Zwei said, "I also heard of that recent scuffle in London, two of your Vampires had attacked a mere muggle! Your control over your subordinates is rather questionable at this point."

"Maybe someone was trying to sabotage my reputation," Axel replied calmly, "those vampires were certainly not at my command."

"You have no proof at that," Zwei snorted.

"Zwei, Axel," they both became silent as the figure looked over them silently, "until proven, Axel is innocent. Although there was the incident with Hell's Hunter, would you like to explain that Axel?"

"My apologies Milord," Axel said bowing, "I had merely wanted to see how powerful she was, her spells used to accompany her sword skills. She managed to use them both simultaneously, making her a formidable opponent."

"You sure you weren't just weak Axel?" Zwei scoffed.

"Even though my pride doesn't allow me to say who's stronger," Axel said as he calmly looked back at the big man, "she is definitely better than you."

"You brat!" Zwei stepped forward in anger.

Before anything could happen, the shadowed figure merely raised a hand, making the whole room silent.

"Axel, you still haven't gone yet," he said with a voice filled with boredom, "who's your candidate?"

"A twelve-year-old boy named Vincent Wong," Axel said earning a sharp look from everyone.

"A twelve-year-old boy?" Zwei said spite, "You of all people should know that the next successor should be above the age of sixteen at the very least. What could a boy have that the rest of our candidates don't?"

"Would you let me finish?" Axel said, "Vincent Wong, twelve-years-old. No family background is known. He started attending Hogwarts this year—"

"So he's a wizard?!" Zwei yelled, "You know that the successor has to be a muggle or one of us here!"

"He's a muggle," Axel said smirking at Zwei's shocked silence, "from what I've gathered so far, Vincent has had contact with the magical world at a young age of seven, as for what event brought that is not known yet. However, during those years he had trained significantly to combat against crime on the streets of London under the alias as the Trespasser."

For once, the figure felt intrigued and leaned forward.

"His most outstanding accomplishment to date as the Trespasser would be the defeat of Frank Merlin and his drug trading group, happening earlier this year. His combat skills are above the level of our Knight's as seen by me. From my sources at Hogwarts, Vincent had, despite having no magic, created several original potions, one of which can level this entire base. "

At this claim, the whole room of nobles was filled with chattering about Vincent. The figure once again raised a hand, causing silence to spread throughout the room.

"What about his character!" the figure said with a small excitement in his voice, "This boy could very well be the one I'm looking for!"

Everyone in the room had wide eyes as they looked at their leader. In all their lives, they had never seen him so excited.

"See for yourself," Axel bit his finger, creating a small cut. He then dripped it on the round table, creating an image of the night he met Vincent and Sister Wong.

The leader watched eagerly as he saw the whole night through Axel's eyes.

...

The scene started with Axel laying on top of a rooftop.

"Young Master!" a vampire came before Axel, "A Knight has gone rogue!"

"Well, that's unfortunate," Axel said as he grabbed his spear, "does anyone know who he was?"

"No sir, he must have been hidden among our troops," the vampire said, "I suspect that someone wants to spoil your relationship with the King."

"Petty Nobles," Axel muttered before thinking, "If I could drink his blood then I'll know who was the cause behind this."

"You guys keep searching for a candidate," he said with a sigh, "I'll deal with this."

The scene changed to an overview of an alleyway.

"Huh, the guy must have infected a muggle along the way," he muttered to himself, "huh, a witch and a muggle boy?"

He watched as the witch beat the peasant while at the same time instructing the boy. The runaway Knight also made an appearance, going straight to kill the peasant.

"Probably to avoid any evidence left behind," Axel said to himself, the only thing a vampire needs as evidence is blood, "smart."

He was about to rush down and deal with the Knight when his eyes widened as the boy caught the Knight's hand. Even though that was nothing to a Noble like him, for a muggle to do so was an incredible feat. Axel decided to let it play out as he watched the boy completely dominate the other vampire.

"Here's my cue," he thought as he threw his spear at the fallen vampire before it was blocked by a transparent shield, "crap."

The body was extremely close to the boy so the wizard probably mistook it for an attack.

"Damn it, first a Peasant, then a knight and now a Noble," Sister An muttered before unsheathing her sword, "will we see a King too?"

"Unfortunately, the King will not be involved in such petty matters," Axel said as he jumped from the roof before landing right in front of them without a sound, "I, the Son of Dracula, Axel Tepes would appreciate it if you left these two to me, I would rather leave here without any bloodshed."

"Now what do I do?" Axel thought as he watched two of them tense up, "'Hey, my bad, that was intended to kill that guy don't worry about me.' Nah that won't work."

"Dracula's son?!" both Vincent and Sister An turned serious.

"If you truly mean to leave without violence, then what was the meaning of the attack?" Sister An said holding her sword up.

"I just felt like it," Axel said giving his best smile before thinking, "OK, THAT WAS DEFINITELY THE WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS!"

Vincent felt a bit ticked off, "I could have died you know?!"

Axel walked over to stand next to Vincent before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Kid, killing you would be easy," he said yawning, "but I guess your friend over here would put a stop to that."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!" Axel thought, at this point, he felt like crying, "I'M JUST MAKING THE SITUATION WORSE!"

He glanced over to see Sister An with a sword at his neck.

"The amount of Wizards and Witches that even carry a sword with them can be counted on your fingers," he smirked as he pushed the sword away with a finger, "add in the fact your skills in the shield charm and that leaves only one. Hell's Hunter, Annie Pettigrew."

"In other words, I'm screwed," he thought tearfully despite the smirk he was giving.

"So, you're really determined to take them away?" She asked quietly.

"You have no business with us huma—!" Axel was blown away from Vincent by what seemed like an invisible force.

"Well, that was uncalled for," he muttered as he got up, "well enough with the formalities."

His eyes started glowing red as he brandished his spear.

"Let's have some fun!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

A few minutes later...

"Do you surrender?" she asked as she held her sword at his throat while her wand conjured up various transparent arrows around him.

"...Fine, I'll give you this victory," Axel chuckled as he stood up, he walked over to pick his spear before dusting himself off while thinking, "I can't win, I should at least kill the Knight and obtain his blood."

He cleared his throat before looking serious, "Losing to the famous Hell's Hunter isn't such a dishonorable thing, but..."

He made his eyes turn dangerously dark as he glared at the silver-haired vampire laying at Vincent's feet, "Losing to a mere muggle is!"

Axel tossed his spear at an immense speed at the fallen vampire. The two of them watched as the blood-red spear closed in on the Knight's head.

"Don't screw with me," Axel's eyes felt like popping out of his head as he saw Vincent walk in front of the spear's path.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT BRAT DOING?!" he thought in horror.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the spear went through the middle of Vincent's body. He didn't even make a sound as he fell to his knees.

"Vincent!" Sister An screamed as she rushed towards the fallen boy.

"Well he's dead," Axel grumbled, "I didn't want to kill a kid but at this point...Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Sister An who was at Vincent's side, stood in amazement as the boy started pulling the spear out of him. Axel's eyes just widened as he watched the boy that he presumed dead, still alive and breathing.

"I ain't done yet," Axel heard him speak, "I ain't done yet, not yet."

Vincent stood up before staggering slightly. Despite the situation, he smiled. Axel watched as the boy walked slowly towards him, step by step. It seemed like an eternity before he stopped right in front of him, holding Axel's spear.

"What the hell is this kid?" Axel thought, all negative thoughts gone.

"I ain't done yet," Axel heard, "here's some payback."

Axel just stood there blankly as Vincent stabbed the spear through Axel's body. Axel didn't even bother to move as he was too entranced by the boy's determination.

"Heh," Vincent chuckled, "I may not be strong enough now, but I will beat you."

Vincent stared up with his golden eye's catching Axel's red ones. They stared at each other for a while before Vincent's legs couldn't support him any longer. He fell down with a thump.

Axel silently pulled out his spear before looking down at the boy. He looked fine, but that's only on the outside.

"Screw you kid!" Axel thought crying inside, "THAT HURT, THAT HURT LIKE HELL! I'M SORRY I THREW THAT SPEAR INTO YOU!"

"You," Sister An held her sword against Axel's throat, "I should kill you now!"

"Your boy needs medical treatment now," he said, ignoring the existence of Sister An's sword and walking away, "tell the Ministry that our kind will no longer be a problem."

"Tergeo," she muttered cleaning Vincent's wound, "And those two?"

"Wait a moment," Axel thought with excited eyes, "this boy could be a candidate! He's sheer skill and determination are sure to make father proud!"

"Leave them," Axel said without thinking, "we already have what we're looking for."

"And may I ask what exactly you people were looking for?" Sister An questioned dangerously.

"Candidate's that are worthy for the title of King," Axel looked at Vincent before he disappeared, leaving Sister An to stare blankly as the snow fell, covering the street's white.

An hour later, "I FORGOT TO TASTE THAT KNIGHT'S BLOOD!"

Who would have guessed that the whole encounter was a misunderstanding?

...

"Luckily this doesn't show the thoughts of the user," Axel thought, feeling cold sweat flow down his back as he and the other Nobles looked at the image, "I have a reputation to keep!"

"I ain't done yet!"

The leader kept replaying that one scene of Vincent walking bloodily.

"Please be happy, please be happy," Axel thought tearfully.

"Magnificent," Dracula got up and walked around the table, into the light of the torches, "truly magnificent! Skilled, intelligent, smart, loyal, pure and noble! He must be the one!"

Dracula was an incredibly handsome man that looked to be in his twenties. His hair was messy as the flowed down his shoulders and his eyes were ruby red. However, unlike Zwei who was both tall and muscled, Dracula was extremely thin and tall. His robes were extremely loose, flowing even though there was no wind.

"But Milord!" Zwei said, "he's too young!"

"Then we wait!" Dracula shouted at Zwei, making the man fall to the ground as pain filled his head, "We will wait!"

"Do you know how many years I have lived?" Dracula asked as he went back behind the table, no one had ever seen him so excited, "Hundreds? Thousands? Even I don't remember, I've grown bored of this life to the point where I even considered ending it. But before I do so, I must find a successor. All of you in this room were granted your powers by yours truly if I were to die then the next king would be Axel here, if not him, then his sister. But I don't want that! I know my children well and none of them are worthy! That's why all those years ago, the yearly candidate search was created. To seek a muggle worth this position! All of you here were once candidates. But you were all such disappointments!"

Axel clenched his fist before letting it relax with a bitter smile, "I know I'm not worthy, still hurts though."

"Vincent Wong!" Dracula said smiling manically, scaring the living crap out of everyone, "he may very well be my successor!"

"Sir!" a Knight ran in with a parchment, "You-Know-Who—Voldemort once again requests for yo—"

The Knight slumped to the floor with a hole in his chest. Everyone looked in fear as they saw Dracula appear behind him, wiping his bloodied hands with a cloth.

"Interrupting my good mood," he muttered as he threw away the cloth before looking at the parchment, "the brat still want's to be granted my Blessing? As if. I Dracula only pass it to those I consider worthy, a Dark Lord beat by a mere baby? Heh, don't make me laugh!"

Dracula tore up the parchment before turning to the rest of the Nobles.

"Watch the boy," he said leaving no room for argument.

Axel sighed as he left the room. Although he may have screwed up a bunch, his father was at least happy. At least, that's what he consoled himself with.

**...Authors Note...**

**Fort the next few days this story will be going through a wash. Mainly to fix both big and small mistakes in the story. Please note that I might not upload for a while.**

**Also, Axel may be an extremely confusing character at this point, but that was kind of the whole point.**

**Thanks for reading, hope to see you guys again.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Animorph Potion

Chapter 12 - Animorph Potion

"Axel, is that you?"

"Hey Arnya," Axel smiles wryly as he walked across a balcony towards a beautiful black haired girl on a dark red wheelchair. She was dressed in a white gown and had a long sniper rifle on her lap.

"Who was chosen this time?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"A twelve-year-old boy called Vincent Wong," he said as he leaned on the bars on the balcony, "father thinks that he could be the one."

"How do you feel?" Axel looked into her bright red eyes and scratched his head.

"I just want his approval," he muttered, "but if he ever sees me for who I really am..."

"Enough moping you dolt," she said as she flicked his forehead, "don't ever demean yourself, I won't allow it."

"Heh, my bad."

"So this boy, Vincent, what's he like?" She asked as she looked at the scenery,

Axel thought back to the golden-eyed boy and smiled to himself, "He's a pretty interesting kid."

"If you say so," she held her hand up, "stay silent for a second."

Axel immediately stopped as she lifted her sniper rifle. Red tendrils of blood slipped into the weapons, making the once black gun have red lines. Arnya lines up a shot at a spot ten kilometres away and held that position before firing.

Even with his enhanced eyes, Axel only managed to catch a small red streak flash across the sky before disappearing.

Ten kilometres away..,

One man was cornering a family as he held his chainsaw.

"Maria, if you won't be with me, then I won't let you be with anyone!" He yelled manically.

"Close your eyes children," the mother said shielding them, "we'll be safe."

"Maria, you take the children away from here," the husband said gritting his teeth as the man walked towards them, "I'll distract him."

"But—," she started before stopping, "ok."

"YOU ALL DONE PRAYING YET?!" The man started running towards them, "IM GROWING TIRED!"

The husband grit his teeth while his wife grabbed her children's hands, just when the husband was about to meet his fate—

BANG!

A small crater appeared on the floor next to the man as he kept running. The husband looked confused as the man slowed down, coming to a stop before collapsing. His eyes widened as he saw the fist size hole in the man's stomach as blood started leaking from the now dead man.

"We're alive?" he thought in disbelief before being hugged by his family, he started crying with happiness, "we're alive!"

Ten kilometres away...

"What was it this time?"

"Just a chainsaw wielding psychopath," Arnya said, "wasn't the weirdest thing I've seen today."

"Out of all the vampires, she might possibly have the greatest eyesight," Axel thought to himself while looking at his sister's red eyes, "it might even be better than fathers. It's a shame she can't walk though."

...

"Ah, Mr. Wong!"

"Mr. Ollivander," Vincent greeted as he walked in the shops, "is it ready?"

"Yes, come here," Ollivander said excitedly.

Vincent looked at the now modified pair of gloves with shining eyes. They were pure black in colour with silver lines etched from the fingers to the back of the glove. At the knuckles, there were small metal pieces that Vincent thought would be great for punching others with. Finally, on the back of the glove, there was a small engraved metal plat with a small flat square hole in the middle.

"Can I?" Vincent asked excitedly.

"Of course my boy," Ollivander said encouragingly.

Vincent wore one glove and felt it automatically fit around his hand. He smiled at the comfortable feeling before pulling out a small flat piece of glass with his Thunderbolt potion in it.

"So that's the 'battery'," Ollivander thought as Vincent inserted it into the back of the glove.

At first, nothing happened causing frowns to appear on their faces before suddenly, the silver lines started to glow faintly.

"The spell I engraved was the shield charm," Ollivander said, "to activate it, stretch out your hand and widen your fingers to activate it."

Vincent did as instructed and jumped back in surprise upon seeing a bright, round, blue wall in front of him.

"It's a success!" Ollivander said with joy as he threw up his hands, "how wonderful indeed?!"

Vincent was also just as ecstatic as he moved the transparent wall in front of him with his hand. He closed his fist before opening it again, playing around with it. After a while he started frowning.

"Mr. Ollivander, it's a little inconvenient to open my hands when I'm holding something, is there something that could be done about that?"

"This is just a prototype young man," Ollivander chuckled, "by the time Hogwarts finishes this year, I reckon that I could fix them up immensely."

"Then I'll leave that too you sir," Vincent threw a bag on the counter before running off, "see you sir!"

"What an odd young man," Ollivander looked in the bag making him nearly have a heart attack, "FIVE HUNDRED GALLEONS?!"

...

"Seriously, what did I buy you for?" Vincent said to the little pink snake on his shoulder.

His two weeks of holidays were nearly up. During the day he would play with Nim and the orphanage children. During the night he would be the Trespasser. Tomorrow he would be heading back to Hogwarts.

"Maybe Harry could talk to you? I don't know," the snake just looked around at the scenery curiously, "wonder how they're doing anyway?"

"Have you got everything prepared?" Sister An walked up to him before taking a seat on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I'm all good," Vincent reassured.

"Good to hear," they both sat on the rooftop in silence as they watched the snow covered London.

"Can I ask what your title, Hell's Hunter is about?" Vincent asked.

"Voldemort," she said calmly, "his followers were called the Death Eaters. When I left Hogwarts, I went to train in the east learning martial arts. When I came back, I 'hunted' them down endlessly during the last war. The one who hunts death, Hell Hunter An, that was me."

"Did you know Harry Potters parents?"

She sighed and looked as if she had aged several years.

"Lily Evens was my best friend, even though we were in different houses, we grew extremely close, her husband, James Potter, was a jerk in my opinion. But he grew out of it and became a someone reliable," she looked distant as she recalled those memories, "however, his best friend betrayed him to Voldemort, leading to their deaths. My brother was a friend of theirs, he went after the bloody traitor and tried to stop him only to get blown up. To be honest, I regretted thinking him a coward all those years ago."

"...Thank you for telling me this Sister An," Vincent said.

Nothing happened that night, resulting in them both sitting there in silence. They only moved when the sun came up.

...

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Vincent gave a hug to all the kids. He smiled warmly as he saw the emerald hairpin on Nim's head.

"Stay safe, Brother Vince," she said as they hugged.

"You too, look after yourself," Vincent turned to Sister An, "I'll be heading off now."

"Take care, Vince," she gave him a motherly hug before separating.

Vincent arrived at Platform nine and three quarters and looked at the barrier.

"I keep having the feeling not to touch this barrier," he thought, "it's almost sickening. Must be an enchantment to keep muggles away."

Against everything he felt, he charged right through and emerged on a different station. He saw the Hogwarts Express to the side and smiled to himself.

"I frickin love magic."

...

"..."

"..."

"What the hell happened while I was gone?!" Vincent asked looking at a fur-covered Hermione.

Hermione hid her face behind the quilt covers while Harry and Ron scratched their heads. The moment Vincent got back to Hogwarts, he heard rumors of Hermione being petrified and rushed straight to the hospital wing. He was greeted with the sight of Harry and Ron standing over a cat girl's bed.

"Welcome back Vince," Hermione's muffled voice came from behind the covers.

"Hey, Hermione, mind explaining to me what the heck happened?" Vincent asked as he sat down next to her bed.

"I used cat hair by accident," her voice rang out.

"Well, nothing we can do but wait it out," Vincent sighed before turning to the boys, "did you guys get anything from Malfoy at least?"

"Wasn't him," Ron said looking gloomy, "we did find out that it was opened fifty years ago, by who we don't know."

"We still haven't figured out what the monster is either," Harry mumbled making Vincent stare.

"It's a snake of some sort," they all looked blankly at him, "you guys...ugh never mind, I told you guys that it hissed when I blew a potion up in its face, not to mention that the symbol of Slytherin is a snake. It's kind of obvious don't you think?"

"But there aren't any that petrify at a glance," Hermione said, "well there is one that kills, but...Hmm."

"You figured something out Hermione?" Vincent asked.

"I have an idea of what it could be," she said slowly, "but it'll take some research."

Vincent looked at the quilt covered Hermione before pulling the sheets off.

"Wha—Wait!" She panicked.

"As I thought, you don't look so bad," Vincent said as he looked at Hermione.

"Don't lie to me, I'm hideous," she said as she reached for the sheets only for Vincent to stop her.

Hermione had small black cat ears and black fur covering her skin. It had obviously receded since it didn't cover all of it. Her face was one of the things uncovered with only a few whiskers and her eyes were like cats.

"I could never think of you as hideous," Vincent said scratching the back of her cat ears, earning a small purr from her.

Her face went as red as a tomato as she bowed her head. Vincent just smiled before turning back to the boys with Ron making a vomiting pose.

"So how much Polyjuice potion do you guys have left?" he asked, ignoring Ron's antics.

"Still have a good cauldron or so left in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, why...?"

They all looked scared as Vincent dashed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Ok, he shouldn't be able to cause that much damage with something like the Polyjuice Potion right?" Ron asked feeling scared for his life.

"I hope not."

...

"So this is your hut," Snape said curtly as he showed Vincent to a small hut or so in the middle of the school grounds.

It looked exactly like Hagrid's with the exception of a stand of sorts in the front.

"Your little, food shop is here with the ingredients provided by the school personally," Snape said showing Vincent the kitchen which Vincent admired, "hurry up boy, I don't have all day."

They walked inside to find an exact look-alike room similar to Snape's office, except empty.

"This whole area has been reinforced with soundproofing and self-repairing enchantment in the case that you, blow things up," Snape said remembering the Thunderbolt Potion, "now if you excuse me, I will be off."

"Thank you, Professor!" Vincent said giving a small bow.

"One more thing, our 'Remedial Lessons' will stop for the time being due to the school's circumstances," Snape called back before trudging off.

"Alright, I have to get Nyx before I start making potions," Vincent thought as he walked back up the castle, "wonder how she's doing?"

The moment he entered the Common Room, a blue blur smacked right into his face making him stumble back a bit.

"Ow!" Vincent yelped as he peeled off the blue pixie, "missed you too Nyx."

Nyx gave him a hug or at least tried to with her short arms. Vincent smiles as he patted her head with one finger.

"Hey, I brought you a friend," Vincent said searching his pockets till he found the snake.

Nyx was actually slightly bigger than the snake, making it look up to her curiously. Nyx sat down on his palm and started to pat the little guy earning a small hiss in delight.

Vincent smiled, "At least they get along."

Vincent looked around the Common Room to see barely anyone in. He then looked at the time seeing that it was nearly lunch.

"Why don't we get some food before we go to potion-making?" Vincent asked the two critters, earning a victory pose by Nyx and a hiss by the snake, "I really need to give it a name. Maybe Harry can help."

Vincent made a quick stop by the Great Hall for some food. He chatted a bit with some Gryffindor boys before making his way to his hut.

"Hey, Mudblood—?!" Malfoy called before his face was hit by a thrown apple, he fell to the ground clutching his nose while Vincent just continued on his way.

"Well, that was savage," Ron said blankly as he watched Malfoy start bleeding. He and Harry just got to the Grand Hall in time to witness that.

"Did Vincent get stronger?" Harry thought as he looked at the apple which had a crack in it.

...

"...this is terrifying," Vincent thought to himself as he watched an exact copy of himself crawl on four legs, "it can work on non-human beings, but..."

The look-alike transformed back into a beetle which Vincent threw back to join the rest in the jar.

"Doesn't last longer than a minute," Vincent made a quick note before approaching the cauldron filled with Polyjuice Potion, "let's see what would happen if we add in a Boggart's essence. The thing costs around a hundred galleons, probably because it's so hard to get."

Vincent added in a powder of sorts into the potion, turning it into a pinkish color. He then added a touch of his Leg Strengthening potion before solidifying the colour into a dark purple. He gulped as he took a tiny bit out and placed it in a small cup.

"So it can transform into a human," Vincent thought as he searched his bag of ingredients, "can it transform into other animals?"

He placed a non-enhanced scale into the small cup before stirring it. It then turned a bright red.

"What will this do?" he thought as he grabbed a beetle and plopped it in.

Five minutes later, nothing had happened.

"A failure then?" Vincent sighed as he observed the beetle, he raised his eyebrows as he picked it up, "Did it get heavier?"

Six minutes later...

"Hey, Nyx, this like guy is definitely growing right?" Vincent turned to Nyx who was eating her grapes while the snake was chewing some jerky.

Nyx shrugged.

One hour later...

The beetle, now a full two meters wide and tall, started growing dragon-like wings on its back.

"Nyx," Vincent said as he turned to the grape eating pixie, "I think we've made a mistake."

"..." even Nyx couldn't focus on eating.

"I think I should take it outside," Vincent said as he struggled to push the beetle out.

Two hours later...

"No, fricken way," Vincent now had to look up as the beetle, no dragon was growing above his hut, funnily enough, it kept its beetle-like head, "Snape's going to kill me."

The dragon-beetle, or Dretle as Vincent named, started walking around confused at its new height and shape. Its original beetle-like form had changed into the shape of a red dragon. The only thing that remained of its original form was its beetle-like head.

"Oi, Vincent, congratulations on your...hut...BLIMEY, W'RE DID U GET YERSELF A DRAGON!"

Vincent looked tearfully at Hagrid as the Dretle started walking around.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" Vincent said.

Hagrid looked on with shining eyes as he admired the creature.

"N'ver saw anythin like it," Hagrid mumbled as he patted the red-scaled legs, "What is it?"

"A Dretle," Vincent said hollowly.

"Don be silly Vince, there's no such thing," Hagrid said.

"I created it from a beetle."

"Now see here—Wait, you created this?" Hagrid asked as his head snapped to look at Vincent.

"Yes."

"Potion making?"

"Yes."

"Will it wear off?"

"I don't know."

"..."

"..."

"Uhh, I've got to check my chickens..."

Vincent finally couldn't take it anymore.

"HAGRID, HELP ME!"

...

"So Miss. Granger should be alright?" Dumbledore asked Madam Promfey who nodded, "that's good to hear."

"I've shown Mr. Wong his hut," Snape said entering the room, "his experiments shouldn't bother us from there."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore nodded, "Are the potions coming along well?"

"It should be done by the end of the semester," Snape said, "the petrified should be healed by then."

"That's good to—" Dumbledore was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who hurried in.

"WE HAVE A DRAGON LOOSE IN OUR SCHOOL!"

"...what?" Both Dumbledore and Snape stood there dumbfounded while Madam Promfey just fainted.

...

"..." Hermione looked outside the window and saw both Vincent and Hagrid chasing a red beetle-like dragon, "I must be tired."

She went back to bed, not wanting to believe what she saw.

...

"Hagrid, duck!" Vincent drop kicked Hagrid out of the way, numbing his legs on how tough Hagrid was.

A burst of red flames came spewing out, missing them both by an inch. The Dretle looked surprise at its new toy and started blazing the whole school grounds.

"Hagrid, we might have to kill it," Vincent said solemnly.

"Wha, it's just confused an need a little guidance tha's all," Hagrid said before ducking to avoid another jet of flames, "no need to harm it!"

"THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO?!" Vincent bellowed.

The teachers and a bunch of students were at the school grounds watching the incredible scene before them. Because of the silencing charms, they couldn't hear the sounds of Vincent's screams. Nor could they see him due to him hiding behind some rocks for cover.

"How on earth did a dragon get into the school grounds," Dumbledore thought.

Snape was looking intensely at the beetle-like head of the dragon. His eyes widened as he realized that the beetle looked exactly like the ones he'd use to test potions on. He searched the grounds and sure enough, he spotted Vincent poking his head out of his hiding place. His eyes twitched viciously.

"Just once," he gritted his teeth, "can that boy for once, give US A BREAK?!"

"Professor, what do you suggest we do?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore watched as the dragon started to use its wings. Dumbledore raised his wand, transfiguring large steel chains latch on the dragon. It roared in annoyance before breaking free of a few of them causing everyone to widen their eyes at the show of strength. Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to latch chains onto the Dretle, not letting up. After five minutes, the Dretle stopped struggling as it stared pitifully at the Headmaster.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Snape raised his wand. Everyone heard a shattering sound and guessed that an enhancement was broken.

"Severus, what are you—?" Dumbledore began before seeing Snape's face filled with black lines.

"VINCENT WONG!" He bellowed causing everyone to chatter among themselves.

Vincent's head poked out from behind his hiding spot with Hagrid behind him.

"My chickens still need to be fed," Hagrid said as he lumbered off, "Yep, oh, good luck Vince."

Vincent stared at Hagrid's back in disbelief, "Did he just ditch me?"

"Explain," Vincent felt shivers as he turned to see Snape giving him the stink eye.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall merely observed as Vincent was being scolded by the potion master.

"So let me get this straight," Snape glared at Vincent who chuckled nervously, "you turned a beetle, into a dragon?!"

"Yes, sir."

"You did not think to try maybe a dog or a cat?"

"No, sir."

"What were you aiming for in this experiment?"

"To turn into an animal sir, I'm not a wizard so I can't be an Animagus. So I thought of—"

"Using a potion to get there," Snape finished, "I'll bring you to the Headmasters office if that's fine with you Headmaster."

"Not at all, I'll have a chat with Mr. Wong when we're done cleaning," Dumbledore said gesturing to the Dretle.

As Vincent was heading inside, he heard the voices of countless students.

"The Mad Scientist sure came back with a bang."

"Creating a dragon, what next? A Phoenix?"

"You-Know-Who himself would be terrified of his madness."

"I'M NOT MAD!" Vincent thought as he walked up the stairs feeling miserable. It's not like he wanted to start this term off with a bang.

**...Authors Note...**

**Thanks to those that has not dropped this novel, I really appreciate it. I know that I'm a bit slow when updating unlike others who can fish out five to ten a week so I try to make up in the length of my chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
